experiment series: stone hybrid
by nefertiris
Summary: without any memories whatsoever, she wakes up in the middle of a forest with nothing but a note in her hand. she's educated, more educated than half the students in beacon hills, but she can't name one personal thing. if the amnesia wasn't enough, strange things begins to happen that can't be explained at first. (isaac/oc, slight au i gusss, season two, book one of the series).
1. awakening

her life began the second her hands grasped the damp grass. memories flashed through her mind quickly, but were also vanished just as fast, and every bone and nerve in her body jolted, as if they had just been switched on.

she lifted her heavy head up, taking in her surroundings while slowly sitting up from her laying position. her hand found its way to support her aching head and she couldn't exactly say where she was.

shutting her eyes tight in an attempt to remember everything, anything really, she only resulted with a pounding head instead. she needed whatever had just floated in her mind back, but it was void, as if she was just born with nothing in there. except she had the body of a teenager and knew how to talk, walk, and those things.

when something sounded against her hair, that's when she opened her eyes completely and let her arm fall down in front of her, revealing a piece of paper scrambled between her fingers.

on it was two sentences written, and those only.

 _davina, caia, aneksi. choose right._

"what the hell?" she mumbled to herself, frowning at the white piece of paper. she recognized the first three words as names, very rare names.

something pounded inside her head again for a split second, and it wasn't particularly pleasant. once she had scribbled the piece of paper and put it in her back pocket, she surveyed the area around her, first now noticing she was in a forest.

she wasn't fully aware of anything yet, her eyes blinked more than they should and her fingers twitched whenever another sound was made close by.

"hey." someone uttered, causing her to turn around with sudden fear. "what are you doing in the woods alone?"

"i could ask you the same." she exhaled and eyed the guy in front of her in the slight darkness. what she could see was his dark brown hair, his blue eyes and a prominent jaw.

"i happen to like taking walks here. what's your reason?" he shrugged and took a step closer. she backed away on instinct.

"they say the forest is a peaceful place."

"i'm isaac, by the way. lahey" he introduced himself, stretching out his hand.

her throat suddenly felt dry due to the lack of knowledge about her own goddamn name. but she knew she had to make a choice now; if she couldn't remember it at the moment, he at least needed something to call her by.

"i'm..." she mumbled, swallowing a lump in her throat. and then all of sudden, she felt so sure about what to say, as if she knew it was the right one. it felt like a drawing. "i'm aneksi." she smiled, shaking his hand.

"that's a very rare name. it's cool." isaac smiled, cocking his head to the side.

"yeah, i know. i think it's egyptian or something." she mumbled and put a hand against her stomach.

"uh huh." he hummed.

aneksi bit her bottom lip and played with the hem of her shirt. she met his gaze and smiled instantly, admiring his dark eyes.

"you're very beautiful." she blurted out without thinking about it. isaac seemed a bit taken aback and raised his eyebrows.

"thank you, i guess." he smiled awkwardly, pulling his fingers through his hair.

"sorry, is that an inappropriate thing to say?" she frowned, folding her arms together underneath her chest.

"not inappropriate, but strange." he mused, sliding his hands down his pockets. "but everything's strange these days."

"sorry, i'm not very good with people in general." she apologized, looking down at the ground.

"why are you apologizing?" he asked, and she just shrugged.

isaac took a step closer to her, causing aneksi to take deeper breaths. he examined her golden eyes, intrigued by what a strong color they had, and how prominent the golden shade was. her pupils were all too cat looking and thin, it almost scared him. but at the same time, he could stare into her eyes forever.

"what are you doing?" aneksi mumbled, blinking once to bring him back to reality.

"sorry, but your eyes are really weird."

"wow, you're such a charmer, aren't you?" she smirked and blinked while looking away.

"no, i'm serious. they really are, let me s–" he started, but cut himself off when her brown eyes looked perfectly normal. "what?"

"you're creeping me out." she stated bluntly and stared at him.

"yeah, i tend to do that a lot." he shrugged, but took a step back so she'd feel more comfortable.

"you're not very loved by many, are you?" she suppressed a smile and tilted her head sideways.

"what makes you think that?" he asked sarcastically and frowned a bit.

aneksi folded her arms together and tried so hard, but she cracked a wide grin and looked down at the ground. isaac smiled and glanced around them quickly.

"since you're the only person i know so far, you should know that... there's something wrong with me." she let him know after a while, fidgeting in her position. "i can't remember anything. i think it's called amnesia, only i can't remember any personal thing about myself. i don't even know if aneksi's my real name."

"wait, what? you– okay, more details please." he said confused, causing her to roll her eyes.

"i woke up, a few minutes ago in this forest, with no memory. i scratched my head and realized there was a note in my hand, with three names written on it and a demand that i choose one. so aneksi might not be my real name."

"someone put a note in your hand? and you think i'm creepy." he mumbled and looked away for a second.

"isaac, this is serious. i don't know the first thing about myself! i don't know my age, my name, who i am. but i'm definitely not a newborn baby."

"you really don't remember anything at all?" he asked in a whisper almost and automatically took a step closer.

"nothing. it feels like i was just born, with no memories whatsoever. but i do know things, like the fact that the red car passing right now is a camaro." she explained, nodding to the car up on the road.

isaac turned his head around to see the car, and it was indeed a red camaro. he frowned as the confusion grew inside of him and hummed.

"that's weird. you don't even remember if you have a family?"

she opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it. the thought of a family hadn't even crossed her mind yet, and now she felt even more devastated.

"no... i don't." she mumbled, closing her eyes for a brief moment. suddenly her stomach left a sound, indicating that she was hungry.

"are you hungry?" he managed to weakly smile, which eased up the air a bit.

"i need to figure this whole thing out first. i mean, it's weird, isn't it?"

"really weird. do you remember your last name?"

"not even that." she sighed, licking her plump lips.

"then this is going to be really hard. if you knew your name, we could at least search for you somewhere."

"why are you saying 'we'. are you offering to help me?" she wondered, parting her lips. isaac smiled softly and put his hands in his pockets.

"yes, because you seem nice and i would be such a dick to leave you when you don't know the first thing about yourself. it's like an unwritten law, i kind of need to help you at the moment." he explained vaguely, moving his hands to the sides in the air in front of him.

"you're right and thanks. but for all you know, i could be a murderer." she faintly smirked, pulling her fingers through her hair.

"well, you don't know that yourself so i hope i'm safe." he chuckled and shook his head at the ground. "i could start with showing you around? even though it's extremely late and dark."

"yeah, that sounds good." she smiled and moved her feet when he started walking out of the forest.

isaac ended up showing her as much as he could of beacon hills, and since they were only walking, aneksi found herself growing more and more warm for each minute that passed. taking off her leather jacket, she frowned as she discovered an inside pocket and let her hand dig in it. in it laid an envelope which, to her surprise, consisted of money.

"... and here's the school that you probably should attend— what's that?" isaac interrupted himself and squinted with his eyes at the money in her hand.

"it's money. apparently i've had it in my pocket all the time." aneksi shrugged and frowned with her lips. with a sigh, she dropped her hands and looked around in frustration; first the note, now the money.

she smiled once she laid her eyes on the night view, the moon shining brightly while being surrounded by black darkness. the forest was still visible near them, and the whole area just began to feel eerie somehow.

isaac joined her side with his arms folded and his hands hugging his elbows. the colors were so clear in her eyes and she honestly adored the view so much. he glanced at her, taking in her profile, and smiled too. then he realized something.

"wait, where will you sleep tonight?" he asked once the thought hit his mind, causing aneksi's smile to fade slowly.

"i... don't know." she mumbled slowly, looking down at the ground.

"okay, i'm probably going to regret this later, but you can stay at my place until you're... stable." isaac offered, looking dead serious.

aneksi gazed blankly at him, rolling her thumbs with her arms stretched down. she was too confused to make any rational decisions, but she wasn't dumb. what if _he_ was a murderer? there was no guarantee that he was a good person just because he came out to seem like one. but then again, she literally had nowhere to go.

"you'd really let me do that?" she asked so that he'd be a hundred percent sure.

"as long as you don't rob me." he half joked and checked the time on his phone. "but my dad might not be the warmest person ever. fortunately, he's not home tonight."

"lead the way, isaac." she remained expressionless and followed behind him as he walked.

isaac glanced back at her every minute just to check that she was keeping up with him. he knew it was stupid of him to invite a total stranger to stay at his, but he couldn't help himself. every nerve in his body told him to do it, or something bad would happen to her. but he couldn't comprehend why he was being so protective. he tried telling himself that anyone would do it, since she had no one apparently.

as they walked, she could feel the previous hunger return, but she didn't say anything. she just walked slightly behind him, a hand against her stomach and a displeased expression on her face. every time she even tried to remember anything, her head just started to ache and pound. sometimes a sharp but brief pain hit it, so she gave up halfway over to his home. it was frustrating to say at least, but she had to accept the fact that this problem would be taken care of in the morning.

when he reached his little house, his hands found the keys and unlocked the door. aneksi stayed on her distance but dragged her feet to the entrance and bit on her bottom lip.

he entered his house, but when she was about to do the same, something stopped her. a burning sensation flowed through her body, starting with her hand, causing her to hiss in pain.

"what are you doing? come in." he frowned, looking back at her.

"i would but—" she stopped herself when the pain vanished slowly, feeling more and more like it wasn't even there in the first place.

"but what?"

"nothing." she smiled, taking small steps forward into his house.

 **/**

 **oh yay first small chapter of my new fic! it's my first teen wolf fic (or any tv show) ever. so here are the things;**

✯ **first of all - i know it's a big change, but - cora hale as a character does not really exist in this story. i planned before i even knew i was gonna write this story that i wanted to "use" adelaide kanes face for my next made up character. i know it's probably confusing, but hopefully you'll get it**

✯ **it won't be set in a specific season. like, of course i'll probably start around season one, but since aneksi's a bit special, and the main character in this story, i won't write what we can see on teen wolf like that.**

✯ **i'll probably write about the characters in the show that she stumbles upon, but i won't focus that much on lydia for example.**

✯ **that's basically it. please criticise the story since it only makes me a better writer. hugs!**


	2. vague dream

"are you still hungry?" isaac asked, already making his way over to the kitchen.

aneksi bit her lip as she sauntered after him. she was still hungry, but it felt strange. it wasn't only the feeling of an empty stomach anymore, it was a really odd craving.

"i'm already a bother enough, it's okay." she assured him and leaned her body against the doorframe.

"you're not." he smiled, opening the fridge. "i think i'll just put different things on the table so you can choose. i'm a bit hungry myself."

she didn't object now since she found it pointless. if he was hungry himself, he'd fix something to eat, whether she declined or not.

"god, it's hot in here." she huffed, taking off the leather jacket.

"yeah well, your outfit isn't exactly helping." he remarked and eyed her.

"do you have a shower i can use?" she asked, but only received silence.

when she turned to see why, isaac was staring at her with his lips parted, as if he was about to say something but stopped. she raised her eyebrows questioningly and looked to the sides.

"it's uh– behind you to your right. there's towels in the cabinet." he mumbled, pointing behind her.

"thanks." she grinned before turning around and taking big steps to the bathroom.

he watched her, leaning his head to the side until she was completely out of sight, and shook his head. it was quite unbelievable he had invited over a stranger, and now letting her use his shower, but it still felt natural to him. he just wanted her to calm down and sort her life out before abandoning her.

aneksi locked the door and started to strip off her clothes. she didn't know it was a weird behavior, but she really needed to take a quick shower. when she started the water, the heat felt abnormally warm, catching her off guard, so she flinched due to the sudden pain and lowered the heat level.

after taking a very quick shower, she wrapped the towel around her body and ruffled her hair. isaac called for her, so she walked over to the door and opened it.

"hey, do you want some tea?" isaac asked but froze a little when he saw her.

"yeah, that'd be nice." aneksi smiled, holding the towel steady. she did notice his staring and nervously bit her lip. "something wrong?"

"nope. i brought you some of my clothes." isaac laughed, handing her a big t-shirt and a pair of football shorts.

"thank you." she smiled gratefully and seized the clothes. they shared a quick look before she closed the door again and started to dress on his clothes.

isaac finished making some tea just when aneksi shyly entered the kitchen. the shirt seemed huge on her body, and she looked so cuddly. it put aweak smile on his face.

they ate in a comfortable silence, but she still didn't feel full. sure, if she stuffed more food in her stomach she'd most likely puke, but she still felt hungry.

"i think you should go to the hospital and see if you've ever been a patient there. maybe they'll know your last name." he suggested and leaned back against his chair.

she nodded in agreement and put her elbows against the table as support, and her hands wrapped around her neck.

"this is ridiculous. i don't even know if i have a family!" she exclaimed in frustration.

"and we'll find out if you do."

"thanks for helping me, isaac."

they shared a soft smile, her out of appreciation and him out of kindness. her smile faltered after a while when she realized just what kind of situation she was in.

"what is it?" he asked, instantly noticing her change of expression.

"what do i do if i can't find out the facts about myself?" she thought out loud and closed her eyes.

"we'll figure that out, okay?" he sighed and sent her a soothing look. "right now it's late and i'm very tired."

aneksi nodded before helping him cleaning the table. she already assumed she'd be sleeping on the couch, and that she did. it wasn't a bad thing though, his couch was surprisingly soft and comfortable.

isaac bid her a goodnight as he disappeared into his own room. as her eyes closed, she fell asleep almost immediately and began dreaming.

/

 _it's just her for the moment, standing alone in the big room. her delicate fingers run over the page in front of her, page seventy four in an occult book._

 _biting her lip, she looks up when footsteps are hearable from behind her. she reluctantly turns around and exhales a breath she didn't know she was holding in._

 _"anything interesting?" the person asks, approaching her with grace and_ _carefulness._

 _"nothing i haven't read before."_ _she frowns with her mouth and averts her eyes back to the page._

 _"which is your favorite?"_

 _"i'll have to say the crocotta. they can mimic human voices, they've got super speed and strength, live longer than humans and can drain the life out of someone. and they only have one weakness." she turned to the next page and continued reading. "you?"_

 _"i'm a sucker for vampires." the person laughs and crosses its arms together._

 _"shocker." she mumbled dryly and puckers with her lips to the side. "i mean, sure, vampires are awesome, but c'mon? there are so many creatures to love."_

 _"do you believe in supernatural creatures?"_

 _"of course." she responds quickly without doubting. "anyone who doesn't is a fool."_

 _"is there anything you'd change about let's say, vampires?"_

 _"their must on feeding on humans. i think it's unfair that they have to survive on blood. it should be something less violent and gross."_

 _"like what?"_

 _"i don't know."_

 _she closes the book and puts it back in the shelf. her fingers lingered on it, just like the strange sensation she received from talking with the unknown person._

 _"do you believe people can be born to become a creature of any kind?"_

 _"i suppose. a banshee for example simply is a banshee. no one turned her, no one bit her or sacrificed her. she was born one, and something triggered it. witches are born witches, and so on."_

 _"do you believe people can become hybrids? and i don't mean a vampire and a werewolf only. i mean a lot of different creatures in one."_

 _now, she turns around to face the person with a deep frown. opening her mouth to speak, she couldn't really think of an answer._

 _"you mean mixing creatures? some are impossible to even imagine as a hybrid. like a witch and a vampire."_

 _"yes, mixing creatures. experimenting, to see if it's possible."_

 _"well," she laughs and shrugs while looking to the side. "if you've got a few creatures captivated, why not?"_

 _when she was about to turn around and walk away, a sharp pain hurts her as her head connects with the shelf. she passes out almost instantly._

/

aneksi sucked in a sharp breath and jolted awake, sitting up. she gazed around herself and tried to calm down her breathing, putting both hands on her aching forehead. the dream felt real, yet not. she couldn't tell what was real and not, and when isaac appeared she almost screamed.

"morning sunshine." he smiled tiredly and wandered off to the kitchen.

she blinked a few times before getting up from the couch and joining him. he took down two bowls from the cabinet and handed her a box with cereal.

"thanks." she smiled and filled the bowl with the cereal, and then some milk.

"milk?" he had a puzzled look on his face.

"yeah." she snorted and leaned her body against the counter. "what else?"

"i don't know, sour milk? yoghurt?" he suggested, filling his with yoghurt.

aneksi rolled her eyes as she sat down by the kitchen table and bit on her lip. isaac sat to the opposite and frowned a bit, examining her face.

"it's rude to stare." she mumbled and ate her breakfast.

"sorry, it's just... you look weird." he uttered and leaned closer to her. "it's like you've changed overnight."

"what?" she frowned and stood up, moving towards the bathroom. staring at her reflection in the mirror, she carefully touched her cheekbones with her fingertips, her hands trembling slightly.

"do you see it?" he said loudly before joining her.

"yeah... what the hell?" she sucked in a sharp breath and scanned the strange marks on her face.

a few dark purple lines were spread beneath her eyes, like small and skinny tree branches. her lips had turned even darker and her cheekbones were more prominent. the image caused an uneasy knot to form in her stomach, because she knew it wasn't normal.

the doorbell suddenly rang, causing her to press a hand against her ear and make a face out of pain. it sounded too loud in her ears.

"shit." he mumbled and walked over to the front door. he opened the door, revealing a blonde girl standing in front of him with a smile. "erica, hi."

"hi. why the surprised face?" erica laughed and stepped inside.

"sort of just woke up, sorry." he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "listen, there's a–"

"isaac?! i swear to god the weird lines on my face just grew!" aneksi yelled as she jogged over to him, and then laid eyes on the girl. "hello."

erica raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms against her chest, gazing at isaac. she waited for him to explain, and aneksi fiddled with her fingers.

"as i was about to say, there's a girl here who woke up with amnesia yesterday and i just wanted to help her out, since she doesn't remember anything." isaac explained vaguely and looked at erica.

"why is she wearing your clothes?"

"i was wearing a black outfit, including a leather jacket, so i asked if i could shower because it got warm. and the clothes were uncomfortable." aneksi explained with a smile.

"oh... what's your name?" erica asked and turned to the other girl.

"aneksi."

"lexi?" she frowned and scrunched up half her face.

"right. lexi." aneksi laughed and folded her arms together, not bothering correcting her. it sounded much alike anyway.

"i'm erica, isaac's girlfriend. sorry for seeming so cold at first." she introduced herself and stretched out her hand. aneksi shook it politely and glanced at isaac. "do you need some proper clothes? i think i've left some here. otherwise i can go home and get some, it's not far."

"may i?" aneksi smiled and seized the hem of the t-shirt. "because i need to do a few things and i'd prefer something else."

"of course." erica laughed and entered isaac's room. she opened a drawer, dug through it briefly and pulled out a pair of black shorts and a wine red, loose and plain t-shirt with a small pocket by the chest, mostly as detail.

aneksi smiled gratefully and quickly changed her clothes. she folded isaac's clothes firmly before putting them on the bed and sauntering back to the couple.

"thank you for the clothes, and thanks for letting me stay. really, i mean it." she exhaled and blinked at them.

"of course, and you can stay until you've got everything sorted out." isaac smiled with a weak nod. "so what are you gonna' do now?"

"i don't know." she shrugged and glanced to the side. "i guess i'll head to the hospital or something. hopefully i'll bump into someone who knows me."

"wait, you can't remember anything at all?" erica asked with raised eyebrows. "your family, your childhood...?"

"nope." aneksi shook her head with a short grin. "it feels like i was just born."

"that's just ridiculous and miserable."

"i don't think i've quite melted it yet, so i have no feelings towards it." she laughed and scratched the top of her head. "i had this dream tonight though... it was so strange."

"yeah?" isaac asked and frowned, crossing his arms. "about what?"

"i don't know. i was in some strange library, reading an occult book when someone began talking to me about supernatural creatures. the thing is, i never saw any of their faces, so i don't know if it was me. it didn't sound like me either, but it didn't feel like a dream. it was just so weird and vivid."

"wow." he huffed and seemed very lost in thought. "maybe you should go to the city library?"

"yeah. i'll see you later then." she nodded to both of them before exiting his house, only to be stopped by isaac who jogged after her. "what?"

"you have no idea where everything is, so maybe i should go with you." he exhaled and smiled cutely.

"but erica–"

"don't worry. she's my girlfriend and we go to the same school, so we see each other practically every day."

"alright then. you lead the way." she stretched her arm in the air, gesturing for him to start walking, and he did. "where's your dad, by the way? i know you said he wouldn't be home yesterday, but i didn't see nor hear him today."

"i guess he's still out, which probably is for the better. i mean, i'm sure he'd prefer to properly meet you face to face, and not discovering you on the couch when he's never met you before."

"uh huh. yeah, you're right. i want to meet him properly first. and who knows, maybe he knows me?" she shrugged with a smile and looked at him.

aneksi strutted beside him and felt how her cheekbones began itching, dreadfully. she bit on the insides of her cheeks and let her eyes memorize their way and their surroundings.

"why would you read an occult book?" isaac asked and turned to look at her.

"it fascinates me, i guess." she shrugged and scratched her cheek. "i suppose the supernatural is interesting."

"do you believe in it?" he licked his lips and slid his hands down his pockets, keeping his eyes focused on her.

"of course. the person who doesn't is a fool."

 **/**

 **hi! i hope you liked the first and this chapter ^^**

 **so i just wanted to add that if you'd like to, you can always go to my tumblr blog (carasmason) and check the /aneksi-stone tag, or the /experiment tag to see some stuff of this fanfic :)**


	3. library visit

aneksi eyed the library quickly, feeling slight recognition, but not much. she shook her head a bit and folded her arms, looking at isaac.

"do you want to go inside?" he asked with a smile and opened the door anyway.

she entered the building and bit on the insides of her cheeks. nothing seemed familiar at all, and no pang of a sudden memory flashed through her mind. as they were wandering around, the librarian suddenly shot her eyes up at them and a wide smile spread across her face.

"aneksi? is that you?"

isaac frowned and nudged her shoulder with his own, catching her attention. aneksi gazed at the librarian with a blank expression.

"you know me?"

"of course, you used to come here all the time, remember? although you've been very much gone these past four months." the woman seemed to fall into deep thought while speaking.

"four months? are you kidding?"

"no. you just... stopped coming over one day." she sighed sadly. "you always used to read books about egypt, to get some more knowledge about your background."

"i'm egyptian?" aneksi frowned and parted her lips.

"yes...? are you okay, dear?" the woman suddenly seemed worried instead of sad. then her eyes widened as she leaned closer. "oh my, what happened to your face?"

"yeah, i'm fine. just a bit tired, sorry. it's... make up, i was trying to look like a vampire. did i succeed?" she laughed nervously and pointed at her cheek. "is there, um, a room somewhere in the back? with occult books?"

"ah, yes." the woman smiled and opened a drawer, rummaging through it quickly. "here." she tossed the two a pair of keys. "you should find the way."

"thank you." isaac smiled instead of aneksi when she turned around and walked further to the back of the library.

she searched for a door or anything that could be opened, but found nothing. isaac joined her side and then gazed to the right, walking over to the corner. without a word, he snatched the keys from her and unlocked a very hidden door.

"weird." aneksi mumbled and scratched her cheekbone. "god, this mark is itching so much."

"stop scratching it. if it's like a mosquito bite, then you really shouldn't scratch it." he mumbled and opened the door, allowing her to step inside.

she rolled her eyes and without really thinking about it, went straight towards a shelf. her hand reached for a book, pulled it out and put it down on the table. he hovered over her shoulder and read the title. she opened the first page and flipped through it quickly, then shoulders sank as a shivering sensation of coldness floated through her.

"when i walked in here, i visioned the lady from my dream walk in in front of me. this is the exact book i saw too. this is the page i was on when she approached me. isaac, i'm freaking out."

"now i'm scared." he mumbled with an uneasy voice and turned his head to the side, looking at her.

"sorry." she whispered and gazed at him too, realizing how close they were.

he could see now how the marks underneath her eyes had thickened and grown. it looked like she was decomposing but with more color, even though she was very much alive.

"we really need to get you to the hospital later." he stated quietly and averted his eyes to the book again.

"i'm still hungry." she sighed and shut the book. "i don't get anything from being here. i don't remember anything, but that lady obviously knows me."

"and we'll talk to her. listen, you found a damn note in your hand when you woke up, right? and then money in your pocket? maybe there's something here, something you need to search for. how wicked and freaky as it sounds, maybe you're expected to search for something here."

aneksi slowly opened the book again and turned every page carefully. her eyes scanned each one thoroughly and read. nothing seemed strange, no small notes between the pages, nothing. then she peered up at the empty space where the book stood.

standing on her toes instead, she ran her fingers against the wooden shelf, seized a dusty piece of paper and unwrapped it slowly, almost fearing what would be written on it.

 _use your senses, your voice and your strength. someday you'll need it._

"this is ridiculous." she muttered in disbelief and scrambled the note together into a ball.

"i'm starting to believe." he uttered and looked at her.

"believe what?"

"that something really weird is happening. i mean, who is this person?"

"let's talk to the librarian." she sighed and dragged him out of the room, locked it and went to hand the lady the keys.

"found what you were looking for?" she smiled in a friendly way and put the keys back in the drawer.

"don't know. what's your name?"

the woman laughed, believing she was just joking, but stopped once aneksi didn't change her expression.

"oh my, you're serious?"

"unfortunately. i woke up with amnesia the other day and i've lost literally all my memory, so..." she trailed off, cocking her head to the side.

"that must be awful. i'm sorry, my name's amy and i've been working here for ages. you were my favorite visitor — you still are." amy smiled sadly and folded her arms together against her little desk.

"would you mind telling me as much as you know about me?" aneksi grinned and pulled her fingers through her hair.

isaac rested his arms against the desk too and had a plastered smile on his face. he wanted to hear this too. amy nodded and reached for her high chair, sat down and opened her mouth while aneksi mirrored isaac's position.

"your name's aneksi. you're seventeen years old, and you grew up in california. your mother is egyptian, but not your father. david stone and nailah malek are your parents. they live just a few minutes from here, so you should go to them if you have amnesia. anyway, you're one of the nicest people i know, always so kind and funny. you believe in practically everything and at one point, you spent more time here than at home. let me see...you collect every single ticket you get when going to the movies, you love chocolate milk and animals — especially dogs..."

aneksi had to stop her and waved her hand back and forth. amy shut herself up with a smile and straightened her back.

"my parents? do i have any other relatives?"

"other than david and nailah? no, don't think so. no siblings, barely any cousins..."

"do i have a boyfriend?"

"no, you hate boys." amy laughed and shook her head.

"in case you didn't notice, i'm a boy." isaac smirked and raised his eyebrows. she rolled her eyes and nudged his body.

"so... no one really close to me?" she asked carefully and fiddled with her fingers.

"i've never thought about it like that, but no."

"that's... nice." she muttered and stood straight. "could you give us the address to my home?"

"of course." amy reached for some paper and a pen before writing it down. "here. i'm sorry this even happened, it must be horrible. and frustrating."

"it is." aneksi smiled wryly and put the note in her back pocket. "i'll see you around, i guess."

isaac and aneksi waved before leaving the library. she stood, arms folded, and stared ahead, not knowing where to go. he mirrored her posture and licked his bottom lip inside her mouth.

"the hospital or your parents' house?" he asked and gazed at her.

"i'm scared to meet my parents. apparently i've been absent for four months. what if i've really been gone? what're gonna do? i don't even remember them."

"so... hospital?" he guessed with barely narrowed eyes.

"no, i need to meet them." she said, more determinant than she had sounded since the moment she first woke up, and looked at him. "this is all just too bizarre."

"alright. i know where this house is, my friend used to live on that street." he smiled softly and led her towards the address.

aneksi followed his side, but they were stopped once someone bumped into them. she sucked in a sharp breath and gazed at the guy stumbling back.

"shit, sorry." he laughed and then looked up with a frown. "oh my gosh, you're back."

"excuse me?"

"aw come on, i know we weren't that close, but we were friends. it's me, jackson."

"i'm sorry, i don't remember you." she mumbled and eyed him before passing him.

"aneksi, wait." jackson sighed and grabbed her hand. she flinched, but only because this disturbing feeling floated through her as he touched her.

"what?" she said blankly and looked at him.

"where the hell have you been? one day you just disappeared, your parents have been worried sick."

"i... went on a rebellious trip without telling them." she lied and scratched the back of her neck. "anyway, are we friends?"

"yes? we used to go to the same class in middle school, and now we attend the same high school. we've been friends for years." he frowned and shrugged. "now i'm worried."

"sorry, i'm still a bit hangover." she made a 'pfft' sound while talking and exhaled deeply.

"okay, maybe we should go." isaac smirked and put a hand against her back. she buried her face against her palms and nodded, but then looked up as a question came to her mind.

"wait, you said my parents have been worried. what exactly have they been doing?" she asked and frowned up at jackson.

"what do you think? they called around, asked people, even took help from the cops. you've been gone for ages. they're pretty messed up, so i really hope you're going to them now."

aneksi swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded. now she was even more scared; what if they actually blamed her? of course she'd explain, but apparently it's been four months. she didn't even remember them or her own life; this disappearing could've affected them in so many different ways.

isaac nodded to jackson and gave her a slight push forward. he didn't even seem fazed by her dream or the fact that her face looked like it did. he frowned and looked up at the guy in front of when it hit him — jackson didn't seem fazed by it either. actually, he didn't even seem to notice.

"aneksi, let's go." he mumbled and she finally looked at him.

"yeah, i'll see you later." she mumbled to jackson and quickly walked away from there with isaac, only to stop abruptly. "wait, i can't go in like this."

"like what?" he sighed, almost tiredly, and gazed at her.

"my face. as if me being gone wasn't enough, i don't need to add more concern with these marks." she sighed and scratched her cheek.

"what are you gonna do? i know erica has make up at home, but–"

"jackson, wait!" she called, cutting him off, and jogged back to the guy. isaac rolled his eyes and raised his hands in the air, dropping them again a second later.

jackson turned around again with raised eyebrows and eyed her quickly. aneksi forced a smile and rested both hands on her hips.

"yes?" he asked and slid his hands down his pockets.

"you said we're practically neighbors. do you have a sister or mother who owns make up?" she wondered, licking her lips.

"yeah, of course. my mom can't live without her make up." he chuckled and nodded sideways before moving towards his house.

aneksi followed slowly, glancing back at isaac who seemed rather wary. nevertheles, he followed too and she stopped dead in her tracks when that scorching heat attacked her forehead. she backed away from the front door and automatically put a hand against her forehead. jackson gazed back at her with a frown and shrugged questioningly.

"are you alright?" isaac whispered and rested his palm against her shoulder.

"what are you two waiting for? come in, i'll go get her make up." jackson proclaimed before jogging up the stairs.

"how can he not have seen your face?" isaac wondered and sucked on his bottom lip. "i don't feel good about this, aneksi."

"what? do you think he's gonna murder us?" she laughed briefly, stopping when he gave her a look.

"i'm serious. he hasn't even said a word about your marks." he pointed out.

"maybe he doesn't want to be rude, or he hasn't seen them. let's just get the make up and leave." she whispered, just when jackson approached them with a sponge bag.

"here. she's not home right now, but i'm sure she doesn't mind." he smiled and handed it to her.

aneksi nodded while accepting it and awkwardly waved to him. isaac folded his arms together and walked closely beside her. they moved back towards her house and stopped a meter or so from it. she opened the bag, rummaged through it until she found the foundation and applied some to cover the purple marks. he helped her out with a sheepish smile — having some experience from watching erica doing her make up — and wiped his hand against his pants.

"you look good, they barely show." he assured her and took a closer look.

she gazed at him before doubtfully walking up to the porch. her hand knocked on the door quickly, but no one opened it. he frowned and knocked too, a bit harsher, but still no answer.

"great, of all the days they're not home." she muttered and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"maybe they have the same work hours." he shrugged.

aneksi shushed him and frowned deeply. with her fingers on top of her ear, she swore the wind sounded louder to her. then, when she concentrated a bit more, muffled whispers reached her hearing. it was incomprehensible at first, until the voices and words became as clear as if isaac would be speaking beside her.

"they're on the backyard." she said with a monotonic voice and inhaled through her nose.

"wait, how do you know that?" he asked, confused.

"i can hear them. and smell a strong perfume." she answered and decided to round the house. isaac glimpsed to the sides before catching up with her.

"you heard them? how?" he whispered, but she didn't listen. she just stopped with her eyes glued forward, making him realize that two people sat with their backs facing them, talking quietly.

"mom? dad?"

* * *

 **hello! so finally an update lmao, not that i think a lot of you have been waiting. anywaaay, i hope you like this, please leave a review because that'd mean the world to me, and don't forget to check out my tumblr for aneksi edits! it's 'nefertiris'. also, there will be less conversations and more details and description on the next chapters i promise!  
**


	4. cute house

aneksi stood completely frozen as the two people slowly turned around to gaze back at her. at first, they seemed utterly blank, until the male stood up from his seat and neared them, almost with caution.

"aneksi? is that really you?" the man asked and eyed her with hopeful eyes.

"yeah..." she mumbled and pursed her lips briefly. "i'm sorry i've been–"

but she couldn't even finish her sentence before the man wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, as if she was on the verge of dying just seconds ago. isaac cracked a weak smile at the sight and watched in awe, even if they weren't certain those two truly were her parents.

"where the hell have you been? god, we've been so worried." david stone sighed and closed his eyes.

aneksi smiled too and looked over his shoulder, at her presumed mother. she slowly let go of the man and then shrugged timidly, not knowing what or how to answer that question.

"i don't know. i can't explain."

"what do you mean, you can't–" david began, but the woman shushed him and pulled the younger girl in for a hug too.

"we can talk about that later. right now, we need to settle down and process this." she said and then looked at isaac. "who's that?"

isaac straightened his back automatically and made eye contact with aneksi. he bit on his bottom lip and watched as she did the same. aneksi then turned her attention back to her parents and intertwined her hands against her stomach.

"it's quite a story, but he helped me." she replied quietly and awkwardly fidgeted. "i don't know how else to drop this other than saying that i have amnesia."

"oh boy." isaac mumbled and scratched his jaw.

"you– what?" nailah's face broke, as if she had just heard great news, but then found out that they were lies. david put a hand against his mouth and seemed like he didn't know how to react.

"i can't remember anything at all, and it sucks. and frankly, i have no idea what to do. isaac helped and let me stay at his place." she fiddled with her fingernails and looked at them.

"oh, my sweet _tifl_." child. it meant child, and aneksi was certain about that. "you don't even remember us?"

"feels like i was reborn."

"maybe we should go inside and talk about this." david suggested and motioned to the house.

"i guess that's my cue to leave then." isaac smiled awkwardly, but both the parents objected.

"no, please stay. we'd like to thank you for being there for aneksi."

and so they went inside, isaac entering last of course. aneksi felt a strange sensation flash through her for only a split second. she blinked frantically while hollow and vague pictures went through her mind, but disappeared just as quickly.

"we should probably take her to the hospital." her dad quietly said to his wife.

"yeah, i mean, i've encountered people with amnesia many times, but never like this." she sighed and looked at him.

"but where has she been these months? take her to the hospital tomorrow, maybe someone–"

"uh, guys." aneksi cut them off and raised one hand. "i'm standing right here, you know."

"sorry." nailah laughed and folded her arms together. "can you come to work with me tomorrow or is it too soon?"

"i thought you'd take me to the hospital?" she frowned and looked between the two.

"i'm a doctor, honey."

"oh."

aneksi and isaac started walking around the house after that. she still couldn't feel any hint of a memory except for whatever she pictured earlier, which disappointed her.

"cute house." he uttered quietly and looked at her.

"yeah. seems cozy." she agreed and traced her fingers along the wall while walking.

"where's your room?" he asked and glanced at some doors.

"oh, you're not entering my room until i've seen it myself." she laughed and shook her head, not at all knowing what her room looked like.

"didn't expect anything else." he smirked and shrugged.

"alright. stay here." she smiled before opening a door.

peeking her head inside, she turned the lights on and instantly recognized it as a bathroom. so she turned the lights off again and wandered over to the next room, repeating the same action. aneksi smiled unconsciously and closed the door, the lingering smell of vanilla perfume filling her senses. she fiddled with her fingernails and scanned the room with her eyes, the white walls lighting it up enough by themselves. she immediately noticed a lace hanging above the bed with some polaroid pictures attached to it. this jerked her feet forward and her hands up the items. there were barely any photos of herself — one with her parents, and one of her on the beach, surprisingly sitting with her back against someone's chest, the persons arms wrapped around her. the person's face was buried against her shoulder, and she was laughing.

"can i come in?" isaac called after a while and slid his hands down his pockets.

"yeah." she responded and stared at the picture.

she felt happiness by watching it. she could almost swear that it was a lovely day, spent with some friends maybe. then three scenes popped up in her head, very brief but vivid ones, which caused her head to ache.

 _ **i**_ _. it was windy now, her hair pushing all over her face and her hands caressing her own arms to warm her. there was a boy beside her, and another girl in front of her. she carefully seized the hoodie that laid on the blanket and wrapped it around herself, the boy's eyes darting up at her. but he only smiled and ruffled her hair, and then stood up to play volleyball with some other people on the sand._

 **ii** _. aneksi_ _doesn't know why, but the same boy was chasing her as she was letting out a ridiculous laugh. he finally caught up with her and lifted her up, only to spin her around and then carrying her in the bridal style. aneksi could almost feel a smile itch on her lips, despite the hurting pain in her head._

 **iii.** _she was reading now. the sunset was about to occur any minute, but she had no interest whatsoever to even glimpse at it. she simply read her book in peace, laying on her stomach. the boy joined her with a shoulder nudge and smiled softly, a very special one too. she returned the smile for a second and then continued reading — but he just kept bugging her on a bearable level, until she shut the book and initiated a conversation._

aneksi held her head and groaned quietly. isaac was quick to be by her side and put a hand calmly on her back. he didn't know where this protective instinct really came from, but he thought that if you do find someone in the middle of the night in the woods, you'll create a small bond.

"you okay?" he asked with a worried look. she just nodded once the pain vanished and met his eyes with hers.

"yeah. although, i think i just had a memory flash." she exhaled and pointed at the picture. "that day... feels like it was a great day."

"wait, you remembered something?"

"i don't know if it's an actual memory, but i hope so." she weakly smiled and left the polaroids for now.

instead, she walked over to her closet and opened it, studying all the garmets in it with raised eyebrows. it consisted of many black short shorts — as far as she could see yet — and a mixture between white, grey and military green tops.

"wow. you seem like you're very comfortable with your body." isaac uttered when he stood beside her again and grabbed a crop top.

"apparently." she laughed confused and eyed it. "it's very cute though."

"true." he smiled and put the top back.

"why don't i have more personal stuff?" she mumbled and opened the boxes by her desk, rummaging through them. "all i see is books and drawings, no more pictures, no... diaries or such."

"maybe you're a drawn-back person who doesn't like to have it like that?" he suggested with a sloppy shrug. "and besides, anyone over ten stopped writing a diarie. that's so lame."

"love?" nailah entered the room slowly with a smile before aneksi could even reply to thah. "how are you feeling?"

"disoriented." she answered and pursed her lips. "why is my room so... plain?"

"you like it simple. although, you do have a box under the bed with your previous belongings, but it's a code lock– which you probably don't remember." her mother sighed, and aneksi quickly crouched down and searched under her bed for that box.

after a while, she dragged it towards her and glanced at isaac. there definitely was a four numbered code, and she couldn't remember it at all.

"well, this sucks. and you don't have any idea what it could be?" she asked and looked up.

"maybe the year you were born?"

"which is...?" only now, it occurred to her that she didn't even know her own age.

"1999. you're seventeen."

aneksi tried that combination, but it was wrong. she sighed and pulled both hands through her hair in frustration.

"doesn't work." she mumbled and stood up again.

"i should probably go back to erica." isaac said and folded his arms together. "i would ask for your number, but you probably don't have a phone."

"actually, you left your phone on your bed before you– well... before you disappeared. but apparently you deleted everything, and it was uncharged. which is extremely strange now that i think about it."

the younger girl moved over to her bed and clicked on the home button, but the screen remained black. she searched for the charger with her eyes before plugging the phone in. isaac took in all the similarities between aneksi and her mother with a smile. they were so alike, he had no doubt whatsoever that they were mother and daughter. but she had also inherited a few sharp features from her dad.

once the phone finally lit up, aneksi unlocked it — she had no password — and handed it to isaac. he put his number in it and took a quick, silly selfie to put as the avatar. rolling her eyes, she put it back on the bed and hugged her elbows with her own hands. isaac took a step closer and unexpectedly hugged her, in which she raised her eyebrows to.

"call if there's anything, okay?" he said, and then rested his lips against her ear carefully, whispering. "and check your marks. you haven't scratched them in a while."

"mhm." aneksi mumbled and pulled back after a while. "i'll probably call, like, tomorrow anyway. say hi to erica from me."

"will do." he smiled and nodded once, then turned his eyes to her mom. "it was nice meeting you, mrs. stone."

"it was nice meeting you too." nailah smiled and then frowned. "wait, how do you know my last name?"

"we went to the library, and amy told us a bit about you guys, and me." aneksi informed her and crossed her arms together.

"amy's a lovely woman, and she loves you so much." nailah smiled and seemed to think before speaking again. "anyway, isaac, you're welcome to stop by anytime."

"thank you, mrs. stone." he said and gave aneksi a soft look. "see ya."

aneksi could easily read his face, knowing without doubt how uncertain he felt about just leaving her there. she couldn't blame him, considering she felt very foreign in the house herself. isaac left with reluctance, and soon later, david joined them and folded his arms together against his chest. aneksi didn't know what to do, so she remained standing still and glancing down at the box.

"you know, when you left–"

"please don't say that i left. i don't remember anything, what if something happened?" she cut him off and gazed up at him.

"when you disappeared," he re-phrased it and sent her an apologetical expression. "we had no idea what to do. it was so strange, you know, because it was so unlike you. when days passed, your mom was quite devastated and i was out of ideas. we searched, of course, but you were nowhere to be found, no traces whatsoever. now that you're back, you look different. i barely recognized you first."

"what do you mean, i look different? and what kind of person am i?" she asked quietly and sat down on the edge of the bed. david mirrored the action, and nailah left the room.

"you look... i don't know, odd. your expression, skin, even your hair looks different, the glistening in your eyes, the whole posture... just different. especially your eyes." he frowned and studied them quickly. "you have to understand that you'd never just leave like that. something _must've_ happened."

aneksi thought of the marks and raised her hand to scratch them, but stopped once she realized it'd cause the make up to fade.

"maybe i'll get my memory back sooner or later." she shrugged and sniffed briefly. "smells like chocolate."

"yeah, your mom made brownies earlier." he mumbled and then sighed. "anyway, i've never met someone with amnesia who's lost every memory. i don't think anyone has."

"hopefully i'll start remembering soon." she repeated and locked her hands together against her lap. "what's our family like? i mean, do i have any relatives and such?"

"no, it's just us." he replied sadly. "your mom's family still live in egypt. i was the only child, and my parents are dead."

"i'm sorry."

"don't be."

"i hate this."

aneksi put a hand against half her face and checked the time on her phone. david followed her movements with his eyes and fiddled with his wedding ring.

"how about you get into something more comfortable and we'll show you the house, and where everything is?" he suggested, and she nodded almost instantly.

"sounds nice. what do you work as?" she asked with a smile and took her bottom lip inside her mouth.

"i'm a cop."

"you're kidding." she deadpanned, and he just frowned. "you're telling me that my mom is a doctor, and you're a cop?"

"and you wanted to be a lawyer before." he laughed and shrugged.

"oh god." she snorted and shook her head weakly. "okay, well, i'll just change then."

"right." he nodded and left the room.

aneksi closed the door and opened her closet again. when she found the box with pajamas, she pursed her lips and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a big t-shirt. she put her hair up in a ponytail and walked into the bathroom next door, making sure to lock it. in there, she thankfully found some make up and then washed her face, the marks being even more prominent than earlier.

mentally wincing, she carefully touched them with her fingertips and sighed. she was too confused and somehow tired to panic or react slightly like any other person would. and so aneksi covered them up once again and joined her parents in the living room. they looked up at her with a smile, and nailah put away her book.

"hey." the younger one greeted them almost timidly and chewed on her bottom lip. "so, who'll give me a tour in my own house?"

david couldn't help but to laugh through his nose and look down. nailah shoved him weakly and widened her eyes, but that only caused aneksi to smile herself.

"i'll do that." he chuckled and stood up from his seat. he sauntered over to the kitchen and pursed his lips. "so, you usually emptied the dishwasher, therefore the cabinet above the washer consists of plates and bowls." he started, opening that cabinet.

"okay..." she mumbled and folded her arms together.

"the boxes beside the washer is full of cutlery and the cutting boards. then the cabinet beside the one with the plates, is full off glass, cups, and such. everything's pretty close to the washer, so it'd be easier."

david continued; the last cabinet was apparently for medicine and spices — such as pepper and salt — and tea bags. the two boxes/drawers underneath were full of the rest; sugar, flour, rice, et cetera. and of course ships and candy.

"i'll most likely mess it up and open everything wrongly at first, so bear with me." she smiled and looked at the fridge.

"don't worry about that. we won't exactly force you back to your shores when you have amnesia." he said, his voice faltering by the end. it obviously downed them just by thinking of it.

"what do we do? if i don't get my memory back, i mean. i can't remember a thing about my childhood or life, and you're my parents. you haven't even processed this yet." she said quietly and turned to look at him.

"i guess i'm in denial right now. but i think your mom's going to break tonight after you've gone to bed; she's very sensitive. i suppose we start over if you can't remember anything." he shrugged and looked at her with a pained expression, seeming like he was forcing himself not to melt it all.

"david?" she mumbled and dragged her thumb against her bottom lip. in a strange way, she felt a strong connection to him — as if she was daddy's favorite. but the thought only made her feel bad, because how could someone favorite a parent?

"yeah?" he whispered and slid his hands down his pockets.

"yesterday, i had a dream. it was weird, but i think it's a distant memory. and when i walked inside my room, i pictured a few moments of myself and some other people on the beach. i want to believe that's a memory too."

"really?" his eyes lit up. "that should be great, shouldn't it? if you do remember _something_ , how weak it may be, hopefully more will come back. right?"

"don't know, i'm not a specialist on memory loss." she laughed shortly and averted her eyes to her mom.

"i think i'm gonna go to bed, i had a long shift." nailah proclaimed and smiled weakly.

"yeah, me too. i'm pretty tired actually, even though it's... really early." aneksi chimed in and crossed her arms together. "when do you start working tomorrow?"

"early. i'll wake you up." nailah pointed a finger at her before disappearing out of there.

aneksi gave david a quick look before entering her room, closing the door at the same time. with a sigh, she changed to proper pj's — even though it was a pair of soft shorts and a puffy t-shirt — and then sat down on the bed. she couldn't quite feel comfortable in those clothes yet. it didn't feel like her clothes, it felt like she had borrowed them from someone and was supposed to return them ages ago.

despite the uneasy feeling, she pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and closed her eyes, hoping to sleep without a haunting dream possessing her mind.


	5. hospital healing

"i have an operation to perform soon, then i need to check on a patient. and after that, we'll check you, okay?" nailah informed as she wrote something on her journal.

"okay." aneksi mumbled and fidgeted. "what am i supposed to do while you're working?"

"well, you have your book in the waiting room, under the couch mattress. and here's your key." the doctor smiled and handed her a key.

"what am i gonna' do with a key?"

"you have a secret stack of candy, which is locked. and maybe it'll come in hand. your id is in your book." nailah explained with a shrug and checked the time. "i have to go."

"alright. see you soon." aneksi said quietly and put the key in her back pocket.

her mother disappeared doubtfully, so aneksi wandered over to the waiting room and eyed it. she carefully lifted the mattress on the couch — ignored the strange looks she received — and seized a thick book.

with a confused smile, she sat down and opened it where the id was placed. page 214. she'd continue reading, but since she didn't remember one thing about the story, she turned to page one and started over.

"you were like halfway through that book last time i saw you." a male voice spoke up.

aneksi frowned before slowly looking to her side, seeing a brown haired boy smiling softly at her. she opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't think of anything.

"sorry?" she asked and studied his face.

"last time you were here. you had read, like, half the book. why are you starting over?" he asked and leaned forward, with his arms against his lap.

"oh." she mumbled and closed it carefully. "do we know each other?"

"seriously? i know it's been a while, but still." he laughed awkwardly, and frowned himself. "i'm cory and you're aneksi, you always read when you're here. although, i never actually know why you're here. you never tell me."

"i'm... sorry. i can't remember much, actually. hi." she smiled stupidly, not feeling very keen with telling him about her amnesia. but she sort of had to, if he now knew her.

"hi."

"hi."

cory leaned back again and scratched his jaw, seeming to think of something to say. aneksi bit on her lip and put the id from the book to her back pocket as well, in a quick movement.

"what do you mean, you can't remember much? do you have memory loss or something?" he asked and gazed at her. she rubbed her neck and looked down at her lap.

"something like that, yeah." she mumbled and pursed her lips briefly.

"i'm sorry."

"wasn't your fault." she rolled her eyes, but not in a rude way. "anyway, why are you here so often then?"

"my dad's here. i mean, he's sick and he's been here for quite a while now. i visit occasionally, and you're usually here too."

"why didn't i tell you why i come here?" she asked curiously, looking at him now.

"if i remember correctly, you said that it'd be better if i didn't know. that you didn't want the reason to affect us somehow."

cory's brown eyes hinted some kind of happiness as he uttered those words. it almost made aneksi believe they were good friends — but they obviously weren't. just an occasional conversation pair in a hospital waiting room.

"what's wrong with your dad?" she asked to change the topic.

"i don't really know. they won't say much, and he doesn't like me visiting. i understand him, but it frustrates me."

"would you like to see him now?" for some strange reason, she felt bad for the boy. she could almost sense their weak friendship, and she felt comfortable somehow.

"can't. they won't let me in." cory sighed sadly and fiddled with his fingers.

"my mom's a doctor here." aneksi blurted out and stood up. "i could get you inside, if you want."

"wait, really?" he asked out of surprise with raised eyebrows. "isn't that illegal?"

"come on." she laughed and stretched out her hand. he gently seized it and stood up with her help.

cory showed her to the room where his father was and stared at the door. as a strange silence surrounded them, aneksi registered his voice firmly in her mind.

"he just collapsed one day." cory said quietly, but absently, as if recalling the moment in his head. "for no particular reason, really. ever since, we haven't known much about his health state. and frankly, i think my mom is too afraid to know for sure. so she never asks."

"i'm sorry to hear that." aneksi said with sympathy, looking at him. "i'm sure he'll be fine."

cory sent her a soft smile as if thanking her, even though he didn't seem to be as certain as she sounded. aneksi swallowed before using the key and unlocking the door, sneaking inside with him behind her.

she looked around them in the dark room and turned the lights on, licking her dry lips. he instantly walked over to the bed and sighed once his eyes landed on the man who was currently sleeping.

"thank you." cory almost whispered and sat down on one of the chairs.

"you have every right to see your own dad." aneksi retorted and did the same, crossing one leg over the other one.

"how long has your mother been a doctor?" he asked, but only received a blank expression back. "shit, right. amnesia."

"right." aneksi laughed quietly and pulled her fingers through her hair. her fingers fell down to her cheekbones, and she scratched for a very short moment.

"how is it? to not remember anything? i mean, i've tried to image what it'd be like, but it must be awful."

"it just feels weird. wherever i go, i feel disoriented. i don't feel comfortable in my own clothes, you know." she shrugged and had her eyes on his father, in case something would happen.

"it's that bad, huh?"

"it's that bad." she mumbled.

"must suck."

cory sighed and chewed on his lip. he flickered with his eyes between the two and tapped with one leg. aneksi glanced up at him, but heard the elder's breaths becoming shorter and sharper.

"i think he's waking up." she proclaimed and folded her arms together.

cory shot his eyes to his dad with some sort of hope, and pursed his lips. she sat up more straight and smiled when he opened his eyes slowly.

"dad?" the teenager mumbled and seized his father's hand carefully. "dad, how are you?"

"cory? what are you doing here?" the dad asked with a frown, very slowly sat up but with a pained expression.

"came to visit. haven't been here in a while." cory smiled and gulped.

"i'm okay, don't worry."

"you don't look to okay." aneksi spoke up, seeming to startle the poor man. "i mean, your heart is beating weakly, some of your bones just cracked because you sat up, and you look awfully dull. not to mention the weird marks on your arms."

"aneksi." cory said, raising his eyebrows.

"sorry." she apologized and looked down.

"no, it's fine. just... who are you?" the man asked, averting his eyes to her.

"i'm aneksi. my mom works here."

"andrew." he weakly smiled and stretched out his hand, which she shook politely.

"oh my gosh." she mumbled and felt something stir within her. "how come you're in so much pain?"

"what?" the two others said simultaneously.

"you're in extreme, physical pain." she stated, almost as if feeling his pain through their body contact.

"how do you know that?"

"i... don't know."

"dad, shouldn't you be taking painkillers or something?" cory asked with worry and stared at him.

"don't worry about that." the older one waved it off, but even then aneksi could sense his body tensing up due to the hurt.

"hey." she said quietly and put her hand against his, giving it a weak squeeze. "stop moving."

"but–"

andrew cut himself off, sucking in a sharp breath all of sudden. cory frowned and looked up at aneksi, but she had her eyes closed with her hand still holding onto his dad's.

it was unexplainable, but somehow his pain vanished slowly. she opened her eyes and peered down at his arm, gaping when noticing the dark veins being visible. taking some deep breaths, she drained him off hurt and absorbed it herself — but she didn't feel it. she just knew she took it away.

"what's going on?" cory asked with a slightly raised voice.

"oh my, i can't feel a thing." andrew exhaled with a grin of relief.

aneksi jerked her hand away and raised it in front if her face, eyeing it while it moved in a circled motion. then her eyes widened as she could feel the ends of the marks on her face burn upwards, towards her eyes.

"i– i'll be right back." she hurriedly said and rushed out of there, to the bathroom and locked the door.

aneksi smudged away the make up and hissed in pain when her hand came in contact with her cheek. staring at her own reflection, her eyes remained glued on the former purple marks disappeared like a dynamite going off.

with wide eyes, she quickly called isaac and frequently touched her cheek — still completely in shock. he answered the call rather quickly and spoke with a tired voice.

"hey."

"the marks are gone." she said bluntly and swallowed. there was a brief silence before isaac spoke up, sounding much more alert.

"they're gone? are you kidding?"

"no, and that's not even the weirdest thing. can we meet later? my mom wants to check on me, so can i call when i'm done?"

"yeah, of course, but what do you mean, check on you?"

"i don't know. probably wants to scan my head or something. although, i don't think a doctor can explain what's happening to me."

"okay... well, call me when you're done, then."

"yeah. bye." she mumbled before hanging up and putting the phone in her back pocket.

aneksi shook her head more for herself and walked out if the bathroom. she looked to the sides before deciding to go right, down the corridor in a search for her mom.

she asked a few nurses and doctors passing by until one of them informed her about where her mom was. she thanked him and hurried down to that room, but stopped abruptly when the door was ajar.

"... don't think we can do much." a male voice said quietly.

"what do you mean? of course we can."

"nailah, i've never even heard of this. i've never met someone with their whole memory erased, how are we supposed to help her? if we don't find anything unusual about her... i honestly have no idea what other solutions there can be."

"well, something must be wrong! she's been gone for four months and comes back with a total amnesia? i don't think that's nothing."

"fine. we'll scan her, take some tests, but there's nothing else to do. we're doctors, not gods. i understand that this is tough, considering she's your daughter—"

"i would do this for anyone else."

"i know that, that's not my point. but you'll have to prepare for disappointment, and to accept immediately."

silence. aneksi was about to walk away, but nailah and the man appeared in front of her. she folded her arms together and had a blank expression on her face, whereas nailah sadly frowned and sighed.

"can we just get this over with?" aneksi finally said and flickered with her eyes between the two.

"right." the male doctor nodded once before moving towards another room.

aneksi followed slowly and barely squinted with her eyes at him. his face looked so flat and hard, almost like a rock, but still edgy somehow.

"how much did you hear?" nailah whispered and gazed at her daughter.

"enough." aneksi mumbled and glanced at her.

"so, if you'd please put this on and—" rockface began, but was cut off.

"i know." aneksi said and seized the garment from his hands. nailah nudged her side and gave her a look, but the younger one only shrugged. "what? i know what i'm supposed to do."

"we'll wait outside then." he stated and exited the room, with the woman beside her.

aneksi sighed and reluctantly changed from her clothes to the hospital gown instead. her hair tumbled down on her back as she opened the door for them again, and then she laid down in the scanner.

"try not to move at all." nailah smiled, until she couldn't see aneksi at all except for on a screen.

aneksi clenched and un-clenched her fists over and over again. she absolutely hated being in that position, not being allowed to move. it almost gave her anxiety.

suddenly, as she blinked, those familiar images flashed through her mind, and she felt a strange deja vû, like she had been in that position before. needless to say, it freaked her out to believe that she'd been so weak and controlled somehow. it caused her spine to shiver and her eyes to tightly shut.

after a few dreadful moments, she was finally stepping out of the scanner and able to stretch out her arms. nailah and rockface were talking in low voices, pointing at the screen occasionally.

"so?" aneksi asked and looked at them.

rockface gulped and his shoulders sank down in disappointment. nailah had a hand on the back of her neck and shook her head in disbelief, hardening her face the slightest.

"there's nothing wrong with you. no signs of any accident whatsoever, no... nothing. you should be perfectly fine. in fact, you have one of the best bone structures i've seen, and your brain seems very healthy and strong."

"lovely." aneksi muttered and crossed her arms together with a sigh.

"we'll leave you to change back." rockface said quietly before leaving the room again.

she clenched her jaw and dressed on her clothes. putting the gown on a chair, she left and was met by her mom's glossy eyes.

"i need to see isaac quickly. so, see you at home later." she proclaimed, and nailah simply nodded and heavily exhaled.

"i need to work for a few more hours. but i'll talk to mr. johnson again and... i don't know. be safe, okay? i'll call your dad and tell him you'll be home soon."

aneksi forced a smile before walking down the corridor, to the exit and called isaac again. he answered just as quickly.

"you done?"

"yeah." she mumbled and automatically headed towards his house. "there's nothing physically wrong with me at all."

"well... something must be wrong, or odd."

"i think we both know something's majorly odd. i'm on my way to yours."

"alright." isaac let out a laugh through his nose.

she hung up once she neared the house and put the phone back in her back pocket, where she still had the key and id from the hospital. when her hand knocked on the door, isaac opened with a soft smile and let her inside.

"you're honestly not going to believe what happened." she stated while pacing back and forth in the living room.

"maybe you should try me and tell me?" he raised his eyebrows and slightly tilted his head to the side.

"i'll have to show you, because it's too surreal. how do i show you...?" she mumbled for herself and scratched her jaw, until she turned her eyes to him.

without any warning whatsoever, aneksi stepped closer to him before clenching her fist and connecting it with his jaw. isaac groaned out in pain and almost stumbled to the side.

"ow! what the hell, neks?!" he yelled, surprised over the amount of strength her little hand held. she let out a whiny sound before kneeing him between his legs, causing him to send her a deathly glare and moan.

"alright, come here..." she mumbled and pulled him to the couch, sitting him down. "give me your hand."

"what?" he muttered, but she grabbed his hand anyway and laced their fingers together.

isaac frowned down, but very slowly, widened his eyes when his vains turned into a light shade of black. aneksi gulped and focused on his pain, quivering with her bottom lip. it was just now that her brain was actually taking in the fact of what she was doing.

"i can feel your pain for, like, a second, and then it's gone." she said quietly and peered up at him.

"i don't feel a thing anymore. how'd you do that?" he asked, staring at her with big eyes.

"i really don't know. i was at the hospital, in a room with a patient and his son. i was just soothingly holding his hand when this happened, and then the marks disappeared. isaac, this isn't normal. this is freaking weird."

"as far as i know, there's no one who can heal other people." he murmured, stretching his fingers in the air.

"i swear, i'm gonna' go insane." she almost shuddered and folded her arms together.

"not to mention that something is definitely happening to you. and frankly, it's scaring me."

"maybe i'm turning into a vampire." she joked and stood up from the couch.

"yeah, maybe." he whispered and worriedly gazed at her.

"david is probably expecting me to come home any minute now. can we meet soon and, i don't know, just hang out? so i can feel a little bit normal?" she said, tucking some strands of hair behind her ear.

"of course, just give me a call. i can show you the rest of beacon hills, or erica can take you shopping? i don't know, just call." he shrugged, still looking at his hands in complete disbelief.

"sounds pretty good to me." she smiled and fiddled with her fingers.

"wait, did the son see your... healing?" he suddenly asked and stood up too.

"unfortunately. as i said, it just happened." she shrugged with an almost embarrassed expression.

"shit, okay." he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"it's way too bizarre for him to even understand, don't sorry. and by the way, your phone's ringing." she said, causing him to look behind his shoulder.

"it's in my room, on soundless, under the pill–" he started, but cut himself when he heard the front door close.


	6. first day in school

"so, i woke up in the middle of a forest, with a note in my hand. i had to choose my name — which thankfully turned out to be the right one. someone left me money. i'm constantly hungry. my mom is a doctor and my dad is a cop. i grow purple, vein-y marks on my cheekbones for some unknown reason, and i can absorb someone else's pain."

aneksi stated what she knew so far to isaac — even though he knew all this — as they walked towards the beacon hills high school. he gave her a single nod and looked at her with rather amused eyes.

she learned from her parents that she already attended the high school, but she kept to herself most of the time. she wasn't a loner, but she liked to be alone apparently.

"maybe you're turning into a vampire." he half-joked and received a body nudge from her.

"not funny." she muttered and glared up at him. "if i do turn, you'll be my first victim. partly because i've learned that you don't stuff junk food in your body."

"you're not a vampire, neks." he laughed and stopped her walking. "they don't exist."

"yeah, that's what everyone says. but you wouldn't know, would you?" she folded her arms together and raised her eyebrows at him.

isaac's smile faded as he gazed at her. he knew she had a point, and no other human would posess the marks she did, or the incredible power. he just didn't want to believe it. aneksi hid her smile and glanced over his shoulder. she noticed the beautiful blonde approach them, a weak smile on her face.

"hey, guys." erica grinned and looked between the two. "i didn't know you went to this school." she added, her big eyes on aneksi.

"hi. yeah, i'm mostly by myself in the library or something. not very noticed here." she sheepishly smiled and looked to the side for a short moment.

"well, you're welcome to hang out with us anytime you want." erica sent her a genuine smile that aneksi appreciated a lot.

"thanks, i'd love to."

"you need to go to the reception and get your schedule." isaac reminded her and she nodded slowly.

"right, okay. i'll see you guys later." aneksi pursed her lips and turned around.

as she made her way inside the school building, she quickly glanced back and stupidly shook her head when the couple kissed quickly. aneksi managed to easily find her way to the reception, where she received her schedule and some more information.

"hey, you." someone uttered from behind her. with a frown, she turned around and swallowed. "have you always gone to this school?"

"yes. cory, right?" she mumbled with a weak frown and pointed at him.

"right. look, i really want to talk to you about what happened at the ho–" he started, but she quickly cut him off.

"i have to go." she said coldly before turning around and hastily walking away. unfortunately for her, cory caught up with her and sighed as he placed himself in front of her.

"seriously. what the hell happened at the hospital? and why did you just run off, much like you did a second ago?"

"i'm not gonna' talk to you about this, so you can just let me pass." she stated as if it was obvious and closed her mouth.

"why not?" he pressed on stubbornly.

"move." she demanded with a steady and low voice, her brown eyes staring at him.

cory had a confused expression on his face at first, almost as if he couldn't believe she acted like that. after a few seconds, his face softened and he obeyed by taking a step to the side. aneksi frowned and slowly walked by him, then hurried a little to her first class, which was english. she almost thanked god that she wasn't late while she sat down on an empty seat in the room. it took her a while to notice isaac in the corner of her eye, and then erica. sinking down in the chair as the teacher began lecturing, she eyed the students who were easy to see.

"... i hope everyone finished their essays by today, because you will be reading them aloud..."

she closed her eyes while silently sighing. of course they had an essay on her first day and not just a lecturing class.

erica glanced behind her shoulders and locked eyes with aneksi, suddenly remembering that the brunette hadn't been in school for quite a while. she pursed her lips and quickly wrote something down on a paper, then discreetly handed it to aneksi.

aneksi quickly grabbed it and read what she wrote. apparently erica wrote several texts since she couldn't choose one, so this was one of them. she looked up at the blonde and sent her a grateful smile.

"thank you." she mouthed and tried to read through it as fast as possible. erica just winked and looked straight forward again, smiling weakly.

the teacher sat down by her desk and initiated the out-loud readings by saying a name that aneksi didn't bother listening to. she did listen to the students reading, especially at erica.

it felt odd sitting there as if nothing happened. she literally had to get to know everyone all over again, although no one seemed to acknowledge her yet.

"next please." the teacher commented and looked up from his note. a few eyes turned to aneksi now, and she parted her lips before slowly standing up and clearing her throat.

she began reading erica's work, which went on rather smoothly thanks to the fact that it wasn't her own text. however, she still felt uneasy due to everyone staring at her. the remaining students read after her, and when the class finally finished, she practically rushed out of there and stopped when isaac grabbed her wrist.

"you're really going to run around in a school you don't remember?" he smirked and folded his arms together.

"no, i just wanted to get out of that classroom." she retorted and looked to the side. "by the way, erica's good at writing. like, really good."

"thank you." erica joined them with a smile and put her hands in her back pockets.

"god, you saved me in there."

"please, it was nothing. i mean, it's your first day. what do you have now?" she waved it off and tilted her head to the side.

"math."

"poor you." isaac mumbled and received a weak look back. she was just about to say something when someone else spoke from behind her.

"aneksi? hey, it's me, stiles." the boy grinned and stopped walking once he stood close to her. with a frown, she turned around and eyed him quickly.

"great, the school's loser." isaac uttered quietly.

"what kind of name is stiles?" she spoke without thinking and cracked a crooked smile.

"wow, major deja vu. remember, that's the first thing you ever said to me. and nice to see you too, lahey."

there was that word again; remember. the word itself made her head ache, and it was frustrating to just hear it because she couldn't remember.

"right, hi. look, here's the thing... i don't remember you." she sighed and glanced at isaac.

"you've been gone for four months and you don't remember me? i'm offended, aneksi. i mean, we see each other all the time considering both our dads are cops." stiles rambled, moving his hands as he spoke too.

"hold up, your dad's a cop too?" she butted in, a frown on her face.

"yes. you've met him like, a hundred times. what's going on with you?" stiles asked, changing expression from a sarcastic one to a worried one instead.

"it's like i said. i don't remember you, i can't remember any–"

"neks." isaac mumbled and nudged her side with his elbow.

"what? i can't go around and pretend like i know everyone, because i don't." she stated and stared up at him.

"i have a class, so i'll see you guys later." erica smiled awkwardly and walked away from their. aneksi had completely forgotten about her presence until she spoke.

"so... you've got amnesia?" stiles asked slowly while frowning. "i'd ask what happened but you obviously don't know."

"yeah, amnesia. god, i'm so sick of that word." she sighed and looked around them, noticing a boy walking towards them.

"what's the last thing you remember?" he asked and seemed rather intrigued, crossing his arms together.

"nothing." she mumbled and looked down at the floor for a short moment. "here's what happened; i woke up in a forest, knew my name and only my name, met isaac, managed to find my parents, and here i am. i don't know anything about myself, and i don't know you. i'm sorry."

"dude, we've got practice." that boy who approached them butted in with a hand against stiles's shoulder.

"sorry, i just– she can't remember us." stiles said quietly and gestured to aneksi, who only looked even more tired now.

"oh my god, you're back. where have you been?"

"if i knew that, i'd be a little less confused." she said and raised her eyebrows.

"aneksi, this is scott." stiles introduced his best friend and made a face. isaac crossed his arms together and looked between all three of them.

she eyed the dark-haired boy in front of her who must be from a latina country. she slightly tilted her head to the side and got nothing, no memory, not even some sort of feeling towards him.

"hi." she smiled and pursed her lips together.

after seeing scott's deeply confused expression, aneksi explained her situation to him too. isaac let out a little sigh and leaned his head back.

"well, have you been to the hospital and checked yourself? my mom's a nurse, and yours is a doctor." he asked and held onto the straps of his backpack.

"yeah, i have. there's nothing wrong with me." she puckered with her lips to the side and peered up at isaac. "you can leave, you know that right? no need to guard over me."

"ha-ha." he deadpanned, causing her to pull a soft smile. "fine. i'll see you later."

isaac ruffled her hair before he left, and aneksi just rolled her eyes. she averted her eyes back to the two boys and fidgeted, suddenly feeling very out of place.

"okay, so... your dad's a cop..." she started, pointing at stiles. "and your mom is a nurse. and both my parents just happen to be the same things?"

"our parents are very close...?" stiles mused, putting one fist in his palm.

"right." she shook her head and turned around to walk away, but scott took a hold of her wrist.

when she gazed back at him, he looked different than he did just a second ago. he was frowning, with his lips parted, and stared down at her hand. almost as if he just saw something that he had earlier pictured differently, or just like someone who realized a severe thing.

"scott?" stiles said and pulled away his friend's hand. "you okay?"

"yeah, i'm fine, i just– nothing, never mind." scott murmured and looked up at the brunette. she simply raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"you two are so weird, and i've only known you for five minutes, tops." she uttered and licked her bottom lip inside her mouth.

"i need to talk to you." scott said quietly just before dragging stiles away from there.

aneksi stood quite dumbfounded for a moment until she came back to reality and left the spot. thankfully, math went on pretty smoothly. they worked with their books — one she could have a new example of since her old one was "lost" — and that was basically it. after doing it more than three times, she realized that the scratching had kicked back in. as the teacher dismissed them, she hurried over to a bathroom and scanned her reflection.

she absolutely did not want the scratching to begin, because that only meant one thing; the vein-y marks. groaning, she sent a quick message to isaac and exited the bathroom. aneksi leaned her back against the wall and felt that strange hunger again. with a hand against her stomach, she barely bent forward and bit on her lip.

"we were pretty young the first time we met. you used bring a toy gun to the police station, literally scaring the shit out of everyone there. it was amusing to see from my point of view, but maybe not from our dads. for a time, you actually wanted to become a police officer — which by the way reminds me that you'd be a great cop."

"stiles..." she sighed with a hopeless smile and shook her head. "there's no point in telling me this. i won't remember."

"i'm not telling you this for me. i want you to know this, since you can't remember it yourself." he retorted and placed himself beside her. "anyway, then you met scott at the hospital. the three of us didn't really hang out that much in school, considering the fact that you preferred being alone in the library."

"that's what they tell me." she referred to the last part and raised her eyebrows for a split second.

"because it's true." he laughed, but stopped when she looked at him. "look, you adjust and take in very easily. you'll learn a lot of things very fast, and if anyone can handle a major amnesia, it's you." he assured her, earning a smile back.

"i suppose that's a good thing then." she mumbled and twitched the corner of her mouth to the side.

"speaking of absolutely nothing, have you experienced anything else that's... i don't know, unusual?" he asked, not so smoothly, and barely squinted with his eyes as he spoke.

"define unusual." she retorted quietly and tried to keep a blank face.

"so you have experienced something?"

"not what i said." she shook her head and gazed at him.

"unusual is something that's... weird, not normal. like, do you hear stuff more clearly? or–"

"stiles."

"–do you smell some scents better?"

"stiles, please stop talking."

"okay, i'll–"

stiles shut his mouth and frowned, almost in an offended way. aneksi scratched the back of her neck and looked away, trying to think of something to say. then it crossed her mind; why was he asking her that?

"why do you wonder that?" she asked and folded her arms together. "the fact that you're asking me this is unusual. is there something i should know of?"

"what? no, no, i was just– uhm... just asking. nothing weird here at all. you know what? i need to leave." he said quickly, motioning behind his shoulder with his thumb.

stiles turned around and took a step forward, but aneksi stopped him by grabbing his wrist a bit more harshly than she intended to.

"you're a very bad liar." she laughed with raised eyebrows.

"and you're crushing my wrist. ouch." he stated while nodding down, making her release her grip of it.

"sorry. seriously, stilinski, what's going on?" she pressed, not realizing just yet that she said something else.

"nothing, i– did you just call me stilinski?" he frowned deeply and pointed at her. "i never told you my last name."

"you're right, i did. oh my god." she mumbled, absently looking down. "i just thought about our parents, and i pictured your dad being called that at the station."

"look at that, you remembered something!" he said happily and grinned at her.

"it's just a name, but still." she smiled and bit on her bottom lip. "anyway, i need to go. i'll see you tomorrow."

"yeah, see you tomorrow." he smiled back as she turned around and walked away.

aneksi met up with isaac outside the school and told him about the last name she remembered. he was still — very visibly — wary of stiles and scott, but put it aside.

"when can i meet your dad?" she asked and tucked away some hair from her face.

"he should be home tomorrow the whole day. i don't get why you want to meet him so badly."

"because, i crashed at your place and we're friends now. i feel like i need to." she shrugged, and he rolled his eyes stupidly.

"fine. come over tomorrow."

* * *

 **hey guys! i literally just noticed that i forgot to post chapter five when i was supposed to, so i uploaded that chapter and this one! hope you like it, reviews are always sooo appreciated, and if you want to see edits of aneksi, just go to my tumblr! the url is "nefertiris" and you can find her on the /aneksi-stone tag!**


	7. shape shifted

"maybe i should just create a whole new identity." aneksi mumbled as she and isaac walked towards his house.

"you can't do that." he laughed and looked at her. "people know you."

"two people, stiles and scott. and my parents." she corrected him, folding her arms together.

"the librarian. and that stupid jackson whittemore kid." he muttered the last part, causing her to frown a bit.

"you never mentioned that you knew him, or at least knew of him." she remarked and kicked on a rock.

"he goes to our school, so you'll probably meet him again." he smiled sarcastically and slowed his pace down when they neared his house.

"pretty." she smiled and scanned his house. "after you."

isaac gave her a quick look before opening the door and slowly stepping inside. aneksi followed him and tucked some hair behind her ear, glancing around the place.

"dad?" he called after a moment and stepped farther in.

"yes?" his dad approached them, stopping to eye the stranger by the door. "who's this?"

"mr. lahey." aneksi smiled and took a step forward. "hi, my name's aneksi. i just wanted to meet you since i've become a friend to isaac."

"aneksi... are you david's daughter?" mr. lahey asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

"yes." she nodded and cast a glance at isaac. "you're a coach, right? how come you're familiar with my dad? pardon me if i come of rude."

"don't worry, and yes i am. i met your father once during one of the school's lacrosse games. please, come in." he answered, making way for her.

"thanks." she laughed and placed herself beside isaac instead, fiddling with her fingernails.

"would you like to stay for dinner? it's nice to see isaac actually associate with people." mr. lahey asked with a comment that in a way disturbed her.

aneksi briefly looked up at isaac, who only stared down at the floor, and frowned. she didn't like his way of expressing at all, but she couldn't say anything the first time they spoke either.

"i would, thank you." she accepted his offer nonetheless and pursed her lips.

isaac put a calming hand against her back and followed his dad to the dining room. mr. lahey gathered a third plate and some cutlery for the guest, and then put the food on the table. isaac and his dad sat to the opposite of each other, and aneksi by the edge between them. when all three had put food on their plates, mr. lahey was the one to speak up first.

"i heard that you were gone for quite some time. what happened?" he asked the brunette and drank from his glass.

"i don't really have an answer to that." she mumbled and swallowed the food. "i had the unfortune to wake up with amnesia one day, after these months of disappearance, so..."

isaac gave her a look and sighed quietly. she just shrugged, not in the mood to make up another story as to why she was gone. besides, if mr. lahey was friends with her dad, then surely he'd find out anyway.

"you don't say? that must be horrible, i'm sorry." he said quietly and gave her a look of sympathy.

"i guess i'm accepting it now. there's nothing i can do about it."

the conversation topic died out from there, and they spent a minute or so in silence. she wanted to ease up the odd tension, but couldn't think of anything to talk about. they finished their meals rather quickly, but sat still by the table.

"isaac, i need to discuss your grades with you." mr. lahey said coldly and looked at his son.

"dad..." isaac mumbled and clenched his jaw out of nervousness.

"tell me. what are they?"

"so far it's an a in french, and a b minus in economics." he sighed, avoiding eye contact.

"okay. what about chemistry?" mr. lahey asked, folding his arms together. aneksi hated being in that situation at that moment; not because of herself, but because she could sense how isaac wished she wasn't there.

"i'm not sure. midterms are in a few days, so it could go up." isaac answered doubtfully.

"well, what's it at now?" his dad asked, a bit annoyed by now.

"the grade?"

"yeah."

"i'm not sure." aneksi looked at isaac now, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"but you just said it could go up." he pressed, tapping with his fingers against the table.

"i just– uh, i meant generally."

"you wouldn't be lying to me, would you isaac?"

"no." isaac shook his head and looked up.

"then tell me your grade." his dad demanded impatiently, as if he had forgotten completely that there was another person by the table.

"i just told you, i don't know."

"you wanna take this little conversation downstairs?" isaac shot his eyes at him and shook his head, a weak sign of fear in his eyes. "no? then tell me the grade, son."

"dad, this semester's only half over."

"isaac?"

"there's plenty of time–"

"isaac." mr. lahey said with a stern and steady voice, causing his son to sigh in defeat.

"it's a d."

"all right. it's a d. i'm not angry. you know i'm gonna have to find a way to punish you though. you know, i have my responsibility as a parent. so we'll start with something simple, like, uh– tell you what, you do the dishes and you clean up the kitchen, okay?"

the way his tone changed with every word bothered her deeply. she felt bad for even being there, and she felt bad for isaac who had to take this.

"yeah." isaac mumbled with the weakest nod, standing up from his seat.

"good. because i's really like to see this place spotless. know what i'm saying? you know? i mean this entire kitchen." his dad started, seizing his glass slowly. "yeah! yeah, absolutely..." startling them both, he threw the glass on the wall, just an inch beside isaac's face. "... spotless. well, that was your fault."

"what the hell are you doing?!" aneksi yelled, quickly standing up and rushing over to isaac, who now had a small line of blood on his cheek.

"you could have blinded me." isaac stated with big eyes, touching the wound.

"shut up! it's just a scratch anyway."

"it's just a scratch? are you kidding right now?!" aneksi scoffed and examined isaac's face.

to her surprise, isaac grabbed her wrist and ran away from there, outside. he only needed to give her a simple look, and she nodded in response before they both placed themselves on his bike. aneksi held onto his wrist as she looked behind her shoulder, where his dad stood and yelled after them. isaac bicycled the fastest he could, nearing an alley. a drop of rain hit her cheek and soon it was full on raining. the two got off the bike at the same time, and isaac left it on the ground before hiding in a corner, leaving aneksi very confused. she watched as he slowly fell down to the ground and then followed, putting a hand on top of his.

"this is why i didn't want you to meet him." he whispered as he looked at her.

"what did he mean when he said downstairs? you looked horrified." she asked carefully, soothingly stroking the top of his hand with her thumb.

"he didn't use to be like this."

"isaac. is he abusing you?"

"yeah." he mumbled, looking down at the ground. sighing, she caressed his wounded cheek and shook her head weakly.

"why haven't you told anyone?"

"he's my dad, neks."

"that doesn't justify his behaviour. he could've hurt you so badly today, you know that right?" she frowned and scanned his face once again.

"i know it doesn't. please, promise me that you won't tell anyone. especially not your dad, not yet."

aneksi gazed at him with parted lips and disbelief all over her face. she wasn't sure that she could do that, considering how extremely wrong and horrible it was. but, he asked her in trust and she wouldn't tell anyone.

"i promise." she nodded after a moment and was about to stand up when she heard something.

first, a car — assuming it was his dad's. then it stopped, and she could hear a car door slam shut. mr. lahey must've noticed the bike because he started to call for his son, causing isaac to freeze in his position.

"isaac!" mr. lahey yelled.

"there's someone else here." aneksi stated quietly, a realizing expression on her face. "not your dad, but someone else. it sounds so weird..."

"i can't hear anything." isaac frowned and took a hold of her wrist. "are you sure? the rain is so loud."

"i'm certain. we're not alone here."

in that moment, they heard running footsteps and then again the car door. aneksi took a quick peek around the corner, widening her eyes when the door came smashing against the ground. this brought isaac to his feet, but she quickly and with strength grasped his arm and pulled him back down beside her. mr. lahey screamed once or twice, and aneksi heard that awful and strange hissing-like sound, followed by a disturbing chewing.

"dad? dad?!" isaac exclaimed with sad eyes, trying to get free from her grip.

aneksi pressed her hand against his mouth and held onto his collar, begging him with her eyes to keep quiet. she shushed him as lowly as she could and glanced behind her shoulder, swallowing as the night became silent again.

"isaac, please stay right here." she pleaded as she slowly removed her hand from his mouth.

"what the hell are you talking about? my dad–"

"just stay here. i'll go and see what happened, but you're not well right now." she murmured and looked at him with a severe face.

"y– yeah." he agreed after a while, visibly shaken by the whole thing.

aneksi nodded before letting go off him completely, allowing him to pull his legs up against his chest and hug them with his arms. she exhaled deeply and slowly approached the car, raising her hands to her mouth.

"no..." she mumbled and eyed mr. lahey's dead and brutal body. "oh my god."

aneksi felt sick to her stomach as she checked if he had any pulse, just in case. he didn't. she didn't even realize that she was crying until her cheeks became very wet, making her wipe them quickly. she didn't feel that sorry for the man after remembering he was an abuser, but the fact that a person just died saddened her.

"aneksi?" isaac spoke up with a shaky voice, standing up from his previous position.

"i'm so sorry." she sniffed before turning around to face him. "i couldn't see what happened, or who was here, but–"

"what are you saying?" he asked impatiently, taking a step closer.

"your dad is dead. someone murdered him while we were– right there." she answered blunty; he would find out anyway. "isaac, i'm so sorry."

"he can't be... he's not dead." isaac exclaimed with closed eyes, causing a jolt to go through her body due to the surprise. "what? how? i–"

aneksi pursed her lips briefly before wrapping her arms around his neck and embracing him in a hug. isaac hugged her back, but his hands were shaking against her back and he shut his eyes not to look.

"i don't know what to say, or do. i just can't believe this happen during such a short amount of time." she mumbled and swallowed a thick lump in her throat. "isaac–"

"i need to go home." he cut her off, ceasing the hug. "i just– i can't be here."

"we need to call the police." she stated with a weak frown.

"call your dad, and then you can come to my place. i just need to sit and process this because i can't believe it right now." he whispered and seemed very weary.

"okay." she nodded in understanding and licked her lips. "i'll come over as soon as possible."

and with that, isaac turned around and left her there. aneksi sighed before calling her dad, briefly informing him about what happened.

david arrived only five minutes later with a few other police officers, including sheriff stilinski and his son. she rolled her eyes when she noticed stiles and then bit on her thumbnail until her dad hugged her.

"i'm so glad you're alright." he sighed in relief and examined her face.

"i'm fine, dad. just a bit shaken." she mumbled and hugged her own elbows.

"aneksi?" stiles called before jogging over to her. "hey, are you alright?"

"yeah." she answered, glancing at her dad who stepped away. "what are you doing here?"

"i always come with my dad when i can. what happened? i heard isaac's dad–"

"he's dead." she said, looking to the side where the broken car stood. "i don't know what happened, i just heard it. he was murdered."

"where's isaac?" he asked, looking around them.

"he went home, but he didn't see anything either. stiles, the whole situation was so weird, and especially what i heard."

"well, what did you hear?" he questioned carefully, fiddling with his hands. she opened her mouth to answer, but closed it again. she still didn't quite trust him, even if she could sense that they were good friends.

"aneksi?" sheriff stilinski approached them, looking concerned. "you're officially a witness, and i need to ask you what happened."

"of course." she nodded, folding her arms together. "but i can't really help you because i didn't see anything. i was in the corner when it happened and too scared to even try and get a glimpse of the... person."

"where's isaac?" stilinski asked.

"home. he went home after it happened because he couldn't be here."

"what happened before this? why were you two even here?"

"he had a an argument with his dad, and we left the house. mr. lahey drove after us and ended up here."

"okay, thank you. i'm glad you're safe. and about isaac, can you possibly go to his house and make sure he's alright? maybe ten cops showing up there wouldn't be the best way to go with this."

"yes." she answered, looking over at her own dad.

"stiles, please go with her."

"what?" the two teens said simultaneously.

"do you think i'd send you off alone this late?" stilinski almost laughed, raising his eyebrows. "your dad would murder me."

"fine." she muttered in defeat and started walking with stiles beside her. she stopped by the car and looked at him. "what i heard wasn't a gun, or a knife, or anything else like that. i heard a strange sound, like a monster growling, and then something that sounded like an animal feeding. i can't tell the police this because it doesn't make any sense. and just look at him. he looks horrifying, open."

stiles stared at her, as if he was trying to figure someting out while listening to her. aneksi rubbed her face with her hands and then hugged her elbows again.

"come on, let's go see isaac." he said after a while, a hand against her back, and led her out of there. the two moved towards isaac's house together and she kicked on a rock during the walk, trying to melt the night's event completely.

"he just lost his dad, and now he's got no parents at all."

"he'll be fine. he's got you, doesn't he? and erica."

aneksi opened the unlocked door when they made it there, frowning as the kitchen light was still on but no other light.

"isaac?" she called, searching through the house. "are you here?"

stiles leaned his body against the wall and focused his eyes on the shattered glass all over the kitchen table. of course he assumed the worst now, not believing the little argument story.

"he doesn't seem to be home." he commented, not at all being any helpful.

"he's not here." she stated, running down the stairs. "he said he'd go home, but he's not here. god, i'm so stupid! why the hell would he get back here? where the whole thing started?"

"hold up." he said, grabbing her shoulders. "what started? aneksi, is there something you're leaving out of the story?"

"isaac's missing and you're–"

"aneksi."

"i promised not to tell, okay." she sighed, gulping. "i promised him. can you just leave it for now and help me find him, please?"

stiles seemed to think about it for a moment, contemplating his decision. after a few dreadful seconds, he gave in and nodded, making her exhale in relief.

"he works in a graveyard, doesn't he?" stiles asked as he already started leaving the house.

"i think so, yeah." she mumbled and followed him.

"then let's start there."

* * *

 **hi! so here's an update, i hope you guys like it! the season plot is finally starting and i'm so excited for yall to read about aneksi! anyway, i sort of wanted to apologize for not using capitals. it's just, all my stories before this one were written with only small letters because i thought it looked nicer and i wrote them on my phone (wattpad). unfortunately i've already written this story, so you'll have to bear with the small letters :/ love you guys!**


	8. full moon & werewolves

"it's a full moon tonight." stiles commented while he and aneksi sat and ate french fries on his floor. she peered up at him with an odd smile and then shook her head.

"what, is it werewolf night?" she joked and bit on a fry. stiles looked at her before smiling too and shrugging.

"don't know. just thought it was interesting." he mumbled.

aneksi had been spending some time with stiles, considering he was kind to her and very willing to hang out. what bugged her was his best friend; scott mccall had been wary of her ever since that first day in school, and she almost felt offended. stiles had no explaination to this, and that alone was annoying.

isaac had been distant, and she hated it. ever since his father's death, he barely spoke with anyone. he skipped school, and he was never home. it worried her, because he was after all her friend now. stiles was becoming one again, but there were times when she simply found him — and especially scott — weird.

"apparently i'm a big fan of the supernatural." she stated what she had picked up from her life so far. "according to almost everyone i've spoken with."

"well, it's true." stiles nodded and swallowed a french fry. "you loved it."

"do you believe in it?" she asked and gazed at him. he seemed to think, and for a split second he had an unexpected expression on his face. a knowing one, as if someone asked him about hia favorite movie, when that person should've known the answer already.

"i don't know." he answered after a while and she rolled her eyes.

"you sure know how to make a dramatic pause." she exhaled while standing up from her seat and going to wash her hands.

"i know." he shrugged and followed her with his eyes. "any news about isaac?"

"no. i barely see him at school, he's never home and sometimes i can see him get in a car with some... stranger. i know something's wrong, and i need him because he's the only one who knows about–" she stopped herself and put both hands against her forehead.

"knows what?" he asked, standing up as well.

aneksi hadn't told stiles about anything yet. she wasn't sure she wanted to either, since scott seemed to study and monitor her and stiles was his best friend. however, due to isaac's sudden absence, she knew she'd feel a bit relieved if she told stiles.

"nothing, don't worry about it. i'm gonna' go and look for him again. are you coming with me?" she announched, putting on a jacket.

"yeah, of course." he nodded and followed her outside. "where are we looking this time?"

"the forest. we've been everywhere, and he's definitely not in the graveyard." she sighed, folding her arms together to heat her body in the chilly air.

"you're not afraid at all, are you? it's late, dark and we're going to roaming around in a forest."

"no, stiles, i'm not." she smiled, walking towards the forest. "i would say that you're with me but..." she added teasingly, laughing as he made a face.

"very funny, stone." he deadpanned.

the two walked in silence for a while, in case they'd hear anything — and they did. a tree branch snapped a few meters away from them, causing her to shot her eyes up in hope.

aneksi glanced at stiles before walking faster, looking around them, trying to listen for any other sound. with narrowed eyes, she could glimpse a silhouette moving in front of them.

"isaac?" she called, trying to catch up with him. "isaac, i swear to god if it's you, i will–"

"okay, okay!" he turned around and quickly shushed her, by putting a hand against her mouth. "what are you doing here this late?"

"i could ask you the same thing." she muttered, pushing away his hand. "what have you been up to and where the hell have you been?!"

"please, stop yelling." he mumbled and grabbed her head softly. "look, i'll talk to you later, just not now."

"not now? i swear, i'm this close to punching you. i finally found you, strolling around in the woods, and you want to leave?"

"yes, aneksi. i'll come over tomorrow, i promise, just not tonight. there's something i need to do." he sighed, looking deadly serious.

"he's right, we should go." stiles commented, only earning a glare back.

"what? stiles–" she scoffed, shaking her head.

"it's late, we should leave." he urged, glancing to the side before gazing at isaac.

aneksi slowly dropped her face as she looked between the two in realization. she took a step back, clenching her jaw and staring at stiles, then isaac.

"you both know something, don't you? i can't believe you two right now." she exclaimed in disappointment.

"no, aneksi, just listen–" isaac began, but she wouldn't allow him to continue.

"oh, so now you want to talk?" she crossed her arms together, and isaac sighed before turning around and walking away. "hey!" she yelled, following him.

"just go home, neks!" he said, refraining from looking back at her.

"there's something you're not telling me. i know you need time after your dad's death, but come on!" she pressed, clenching her fists. "i know we haven't known each other for the longest time, but we're friends for god's sake! what is it that you can't tell me? you weren't home when i went to look for you, you're acting weird, you disappear. meanwhile i'm here, wondering what the hell's going on with me! we both know something's wrong, and you start to seem like you know. what are you hiding from me? why can't you just tell me what's going on with me?"

"please, stop! just stop!" isaac pleaded, scratching his upper arm as he increased his speed.

"i thought you were my friend!" she yelled and stopped walking. that triggered something in isaac, something she didn't expect at all.

in the matter of a second, isaac turned around and grabbed her neck. he had her pushed against the nearest tree, exposing his canines in a growl. his blue eyes had completely changed their color and hers were wide.

"i said enough!" he yelled, tightening his grip of her neck.

"isaac!" stiles's worried voice filled the air. "stop it, you're choking her!"

aneksi would've spoken too if her throat wasn't in so much pain. the shock still lingered in her, and she simply couldn't believe her eyes. who would, anyway?

just when she thought she'd pass, her eyes closed for a brief second. when they opened, she found herself kneeing him between his legs so that he dropped his hand.

inhaling a deep breath, she raised her hand to attack but he prevented her from doing so. isaac grabbed her wrist and turned her around, with her arm behind her back. she whimpered in pain and quickly elbowed him in the stomach.

isaac raised both arms in a cross before punching her face as he separated them. the impact caused aneksi to fall down to the ground, which he took advantage of. a split second later, he was on her again, holding her neck like before. only now, he was full on transformed.

aneksi couldn't melt why she was acting the way she did, how she even had the strenght to fight him, or what was going on at all. she just knew that she couldn't stop trying to remove his hand or stop kicking him.

much to her surprise, she mirrored his face; parted her lips but with clenched teeth, just before snarling and showing her own teeth in a threatening way, as if it would help her.

isaac dropped his expression and stared at her with wide eyes. stiles literally dropped his when laying eyes on her own fangs. just when she was about to throw his body off of hers, isaac squeezed her neck and regained his frightening posture, whilst she made an attempt in resistance.

"god, get off of me!" she yelled, her voice breaking because of his grip.

aneksi couldn't breathe for any longer now. she inhaled a deep breath as she stopped resisting. right before her eyes closed, she could feel his grip cease completely and a third figure appear in the darkness.

* * *

the first thing in sight was a huge window. then the smell of tea, and hushed whispering. she remained frozen, holding in a breath, and realized she was in a bed.

"scott sensed something was different with her. she even looks different comparing to the last time we saw her before she disappeared." stiles voice filled her ears.

"what else can she be then?" isaac sighed, looking at the two. "she can absorb pain, she hears better than i do and she's strong."

"are you two sure about this?" a third, unknown person said.

"derek, she had fangs. she fought isaac. but no, she's still just a human. hold up, let me go get my fake fangs." stiles said sarcastically, moving his whole body in an obvious gesture.

"that's not what i meant. there are a hundred supernatural creatures in  
the world. all i'm saying is, are we sure she's a werewolf and not something else?"

"we can't find out unless we talk to her, can we?"

aneksi frowned deeply and didn't dare to move at first. she so quietly propped herself up and looked at the three guys standing a few meters away from her.

"fine. let's wake her up." derek mumbled and turned around, but she had already stood up, staring at them with fear almost.

"who are you and where am i?" she asked sternly, taking a step back.

"neks, listen." isaac started, taking a hesitant step forward. "we just want to explain, especially about what happened yesterday."

"yesterday?" she mumbled, moving her hand up to her throat. "you nearly choked me to death!"

"i know, i'm sorry. just sit down, and we'll talk."

isaac approached her when her eyes approved him to do so, and put a hand against her back. the two sat down on the little couch, whereas derek stood with his arms crossed on a distance and stiles sat on the table.

stiles was the one to explain everything, or at least all he could. he told her what they believed she was, and derek had saved isaac from killing her.

"how do you know about all this?" she asked him with a frown.

"derek's uncle turned scott." he answered as if it was no big deal.

"wow, okay. when did you turn, isaac?" she directed her words to her friend, a slight anger in her tone now.

"i, um... i asked derek to turn me after my dad died." he replied quietly, afraid of her reaction.

"you idiot!" she muttered and hit his chest with her palms. "that's why you left?! why you haven't been home? you knew things like werewolves were real, yet you didn't come to me?!

"because you're different! we don't grow the marks you do on your face. we don't _need_ to take away someone else's pain to feel full. there's something about you that we can't explain. and yes, i turned to derek, because i was sick of feeling so small, weak and powerless. my dad abused me, and you know that. turning gave me power and control, and i feel so much better."

his words caused her to close her mouth and look down. it was just too much to process at the same time. she put one foot on the edge of the couch, draped her arm around it and bit on her thumbnail.

"what are you saying, that i'm some sort of hybrid? something unusual and strange?" she asked quietly, for the first time actually looking up at derek.

"we don't know, but we will find out." derek answered, softening up the slightest. "for now, you have to keep this to yourself."

"who else knows about this? you said scott's a werewolf. who else?" she asked, pointing at stiles.

"allison argent and her family. they're hunters." he started. "deaton, who's scott's boss. now you. not many at all."

"isaac, you should know that erica asked me to turn her. she feels just the way you do."

"don't tell me you did it." isaac mumbled, staring at him.

"i'm an alpha who needs a pack. and you know she needs it."

"erica's a werewolf too?" aneksi whispered, pursing her lips when isaac didn't answer.

"well done, derek. perfect moment to drop those news." stiles sighed, glaring at the older one.

"what? he should know." derek shrugged carelessly.

"look at me." aneksi said, turning isaac's face to hers. "i don't know erica that well, but maybe it's true. you can take out your anger on him later, right now we need to figure this out."

"alright, i'm calm." isaac sighed and frowned at her neck, which was still extremely red and marked with huge bruises.

"good. okay, where are we? you never answered that." she asked again and looked at stiles.

"in derek's loft, his home. we'll leave as soon as possible."

aneksi looked around herself and raised her eyebrows a bit. she now realized how big the loft was, and simple. she stood up from her seat and wandered around, feeling the weak hurt linger on her neck.

"are you guys certain i'm a werewolf at least? it's too surreal to even hear." she thought out loud, making a face. even though she had witnessed isaac's face, his eyes, his canines and surely his great strenght, she couldn't believe it.

"for now, we can't match you with any other creature. though the hybrid suggestion does sound good. maybe we should test you." derek answered, folding his arms together as he watched her intently.

"test me? how exactly?" she laughed, turning around to look at him.

"come here." he cracked a weak smile that surprised the two other boys as he neared her cautiously. "stiles told me about your eyes too, how they glowed... black for a split second. that's not something i've seen before. the three colors i've seen are red, golden and light blue."

"well, nothing else about me seems to be according to the norms of supernatural, so..." she mumbled, looking to the side.

"show me your eyes." he demanded, but not in a harsh tone — yet it made her frown and barely tilt her head to the side.

"i don't know how." she stated the obvious and glanced at isaac. derek followed her gaze and thought for a second.

"alright. although yesterday was a full moon, you triggered him and he triggered you."

"by almost killing me." she reminded him and touched her sore neck. isaac looked down in guilt and sighed through his nose. "if you turned him, shouldn't you have been there with him during his first full moon?"

"he was on his way to my loft when you stalled him. you're lucky i got there in time." he retorted, making her look away to refrain from rolling her eyes. "anyway, if you can't show me your eyes by yourself, maybe isaac could help."

"what?" the two other boys said simultaneously.

"close your eyes and try to focus on something that might make you feel something, something strongly. love, hate, sadness, anything."

aneksi let her look linger on him before she did as he said. with closed eyes, she thought about the day she first woke up. she thought about the notes, the money and the dream. all that was still an unsolved mystery.

she thought about that dreadful feeling while being scanned, and how it felt so familiar. she imagined herself being tied up while someone else examined her, performing on her without her consent. she thought about her memories being vanished, and in the end she felt herself digging her fingernils against the skin of her arms.

with that built up anger inside her, she slowly opened her eyes and stared at derek. both stiles and isaac took a few steps closer and glanced at each other.

"your eyes are absolutely black." stiles uttered, straightening his back. "that's pretty cool."

"black?" she mumbled, barely daring to blink now. "shit."

aneksi blinked as she let all that anger slowly falter. her eyes regained their normal color and derek stroked his chin in a thinking manner.

"stiles, did she have any claws?" he asked, averting his eyes to the younger one.

"not that i could see. i mean, isaac was pretty much in the way of anything below her chin..." he said, awkwardly gesturing with his hand from his chin and downwards.

"aneksi, i'm gonna' need you to try and show me your claws." derek said, standing just and inch away from her.

"okay, that sounds even crazier. grow claws out of nowhere?" she laughed, making a face.

"if you shifted yesterday with isaac without realizing it, you probably grew claws. you just need to do it willingly now. think of the same thing as earlier, or anything else. doesn't matter."

derek decided to demonstrate for her. he moved his hand between them, clenched it and then unclenched it, the clicking sound echoing as he now had claws and not fingernails.

"woah." she grinned and stared down at his hand, in awe almost. "now that's awesome. too bad they're so ugly."

derek peered up at her with a look of disbelief. comparing to him, she wasn't particularly severe about this and her comments amused everyone in the room.

"now you try."

aneksi swallowed as she felt how she couldn't do this. they weren't even sure she was a werewolf. closing her eyes, she clenched her hand and brought back that anger, trying to transfer it to her hands.

failing the first time, she sighed as her nails remained nails. isaac puckered with his lips to the side and folded his arms together, trying not to smile over her disappointed face.

she got the same result in her second attempt. stiles continued to remind her that it wouldn't be so easy at first, and derek ushered for her to continue. aneksi pretty much lost hope about growing her claws at the moment, and that frustration and longing to just leave helped her succeed.

"oh my god!" she exclaimed gazing down at her hand. "i did it! holy fuck, i have claws. claws and not fingernails." she started to actually see how twisted this whole sitution was. "i'm not human, i–"

"are you alright?" isaac asked, seeing her expression change slowly.

"i think i'm about to pass out. this is all too..." she started, but couldn't finish due to the fact that she indeed passed out.

* * *

 **hola, emilia again. hope you like this chapter, please review and also check out my tumblr (nefertiris) for more aneksi! :)**


	9. blood coughing

"well, we can't take her home. have you seen the bruises on her neck? her dad will kill the one who even brings her back. besides, we just discovered two things about her." stiles said to someone, waking her up.

"you know..." aneksi started tiredly, a hand on her head as she sat up. "you need to stop talking about me when i'm right here."

stiles placed himself on the edge of a bed and smiled down at her. aneksi looked around herself and sighed when she wasn't in derek's loft anymore.

"thank god you're awake. we didn't actually think you'd pass out like that." he chuckled.

"where am i now?" she asked with a frown.

"scott's house, his room to be exact." stiles answered, and she looked over his shoulder and gulped.

scott mccall stood there, a pretty blank expression on his face. he studied her, most likely knowing about her now. maybe that was good, because then he'd stop acting so strange and hostile.

"what happened to isaac?" she mumbled, glancing at stiles.

"he's fine, don't worry. we're just having a bit of a panic right now because of... well, you." stiles shrugged, making scott crack a smile.

"glad to be the centre of attention." she joked and rubbed her face with her hands. "i just want to know what's wrong with me."

"good thing we're here to help you." scott uttered while mirroring stiles's position.

"not to be rude, but how are you going to help when you know nothing i don't?" she mumbled and licked her lips.

"i meant as support. we'll help you find out what's going on. we are after all your friends, even if you don't remember. i heard you grew claws and canines. that must mean you're part werewolf at least."

"part werewolf?" she scoffed, her eyes flickering between the two. "what other options might i be a mix of?"

"isaac told us about your dream, the one in the library. can you tell me the important parts of it?" scott asked gently, not wanting to press her or make her feel forced.

"i just remember someone talking about experimenting, which is absurd. also something about vampires and how i wished they could feed on something else other than blood." she recalled, scratching her upper arm. "if you're suggesting that i'm a victim of a supernatural experiment–"

"we might suggest that." stiles cut her off, fidgeting. "i mean, come on. everything else points to that. the disappearance, the notes, your dream, the fact that there are so many weird things about you?"

"if that's true, then someone must be watching over me, following all my movements. that puts you guys in danger." she pointed out, leaning forward with her hands intertwined in front of her. "if someone took care of me for four months, i'm sure he or she is waiting for me to discover all my powers, waiting for me to confirm that this sick thing is working."

the two boys gave each other a look, as if now being worried about what she said. aneksi pressed her lips together and fiddled with her fingernails. her own words scared her, and all she wanted to do now was so curl up in her bed and stay there forever.

"the sooner you discover all your possible powers, the better. we can help you control them and maybe help you strenghten them." scott offered, weakly shrugging.

"you're right. i need to get over this whole shock-phase." she mumbled, exhaling.

"well, it's only been a few hours..." stiles commented, earning a glare back.

"but i've been aware of all these strange things since i woke up. i just didn't know about werewolves until last night..."

"we are ninety percent sure that you're part vampire. the only way we can think of to make you prove that would be if you... sped forward." stiles made a gesture with his hands as he spoke in an awkward way as always.

"you want me to vamp-speed myself somewhere?" she laughed, raising her eyebrows at them.

"just try in here." scott smiled.

"try running in your room. perfectly normal." she mumbled as she stood up from the bed.

stiles and scott moved so they sat by the edge of the bed, beside each other. aneksi paced around in front of them and bit on her bottom lip, trying to figure out how to speed her steps.

"today, please." stiles said, causing her to shoot her eyes over at him with an unamused expression.

"oh, i'm sorry. you could've just let isaac kill me and you wouldn't have this problem." she retorted, being the reason behind scott's smile as he looked down.

aneksi closed her eyes for a second before focusing on the door. she decided to just try and get it over with, but failed when she just jogged forward. stiles snorted from his seat and scott nudged his side with his elbow.

she rolled her eyes before relaxing in her entire body. with her eyes fixed on the wall, she wanted to be in that spot within a split second and next thing she knew, she was.

aneksi inhaled a sharp breath as she came to realize how fast that went and turned her head to look at the boys. scott had his mouth slightly open whilst stiles pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows.

she covered her mouth with her hands and let out short laughter, trying to contain the shock and happiness. it took her a few seconds to feel the tip of her nails hurt against cheeks.

"well, look at that." stiles smiled and locked his hands together against his lap.

"did i really just do that?!" aneksi squealed, removing her hands from her face. "oh god, too much at the same time." she mumbled, stretching her fingers in the air so the boys could see her claws.

"calm down and try not to be so happy." scott laughed, standing up. she nodded as she clenched her hands and then unclenched them.

"alright, back to normal." she whispered, swallowing. "i need to try again."

aneksi aimed for the door this time, a small smile playing on her lips. to everyone's surprise, the door opened just when she sped towards it, being the reason why she knocked her forehead against allison argent's.

the impact from the inhuman speed added a bit more pain to allison's forehead. stiles raised his knuckles to his lips, and the two girls put their hands against their foreheads.

"allison." scott said, smiling unconsciously.

"your mom let me in. what's going on, and ouch?" allison laughed, looking at the brunette in front of her. "hi."

"hello." aneksi smiled and took a step back. "sorry, i didn't know you'd walk in."

"oh my god, aneksi? you're back?" allison frowned, looking at the boys.

"yeah, i am. i need to talk to isaac, like right now." aneksi said, turning to look at stiles.

"he's still with derek. can we tell allison? she already knows everything."

"doesn't matter to me. just think about what we talked about earlier." she reminded them before rushing out of there.

aneksi managed to find her way to derek's loft — mostly because she knew it was near the forest, and part of her blamed her new senses. when she reached the place, derek was quick to stand in front of her by the door with his arms crossed.

"did you talk to scott?" he asked, making her frown.

"yes. now can you let me in? i want to see isaac."

"he's busy."

aneksi scoffed before trying to push him aside, but failed. derek blocked her way and lowered her hands as she tried to raise them against him. with her eyes staring into his, she let out a little mutter of displeasure.

"move, i want to come in." she demanded.

much to her surprise, he did as she said and allowed her to enter. she had a suspicious feeling all the way inside until she stood by isaac.

"how did you do that?" he asked quietly, glancing up at derek.

"do what? i just told him to mo–" she started, then gaped a bit. "holy shit."

"holy shit, what?" he laughed, giving her a confused look.

"no way, absolutely no way." she mumbled, turning around to face derek. "come here."

once again, derek obeyed her and approached them, a little puzzled look on his face too. she didn't know what to do but to sink down slowly and shake her head in disbelief.

"what's going on?" isaac asked with a hand against her shoulder.

"derek, give me five push-ups." she tested him again, wryly smiling as he listened to her and did so. "okay, stop. come back to your conscious... or whatever."

derek quickly stood up again and blinked, looking around himself. his eyes landed on the crouching girl and he just waited for an explaination.

"neks, you're scaring me." isaac mumbled while she stood up again.

"i'm also a vampire." she stated calmly, folding her arms together. "only i don't feed on blood, hopefully. i don't feel any craving for it and the thought of blood in general still disgusts me, so."

"how do you know that? not that i don't believe you." isaac asked, eyeing her quickly.

"first of all, i just compelled derek. although i didn't purposely do it the first time, i just wanted you to move." she started, averting her eyes to him. "and when i was at scott's, i... vamp-sped. right into allison argent's forehead."

"god, i hoped scott would be smart and stay away from that girl." derek sighed as he rolled his eyes back.

"why?" aneksi frowned and gazed at him.

"we told you, because her family are ruthless hunters! her dad is one, and he's raised her to be one too. discreetly." derek raised his voice a bit, startling her.

"then i assume scott and allison are together as a couple." she mumbled and looked down.

"okay, back to you. a vampire and a werewolf?" isaac put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"a hybrid." she nodded, suddenly sniffing weakly. "stiles is here."

"you've been a werewolf for less than twenty four hours and you can already smell a certain person?" derek raised his eyebrows as he looked at her.

"stiles has a very prominent smell. besides, i'm not an ordinary one, obviously. and i might even have been one for four months now, we don't know that." she retorted, just as someone knocked on the huge door.

with a heavy sigh, derek went to open it and took a step to the side so that stiles could come in. aneksi raised her head a little and smiled softly at him as he neared her.

"hey, scott found this note in his room when you left." stiles proclaimed, handing her a piece of paper.

"this isn't mine." she mumbled, whereas isaac just looked at her and then the note doubtfully.

"we just found it in the room after you left." he shrugged, sliding his hands down his pockets.

aneksi let out a whining sound before she reluctantly unwrapped the note. isaac scratched his neck and read it over her shoulder, even though she read it aloud for stiles and derek to hear.

"good job. you've accomplished what we hoped for this far, and though it may seem like you're putting the pieces together, there's still much to learn. continue developing yourself and we'll be satisfied."

"we?" derek mumbled, snapping up the odd word. "there are more than just one person behind this?"

"how did this note end up in scott's room? no one ever left it or enter." she frowned, her eyes fixed on stiles.

"maybe it got there after you passed out here. no one was in the house between the time you fainted and til' we got there. melissa was working late and scott wasn't home."

"so someone was in his house because of me? to leave this stupid note?" she pursed her lips and pulled her fingers through her hair, feeling sick to her stomach now.

"you were alone with someone in that dream? no one else but you and another person?" derek asked to be sure, receiving a head nod as answer.

"there's still more to learn. what, about myself?" she thought out loud, chewing on her thumbnail.

"probably. what else?" isaac replied, crossing his arms together. "your marks, they've grown." he added once he looked at her.

aneksi instinctively raised her fingers to her cheekbone and scrunched them up. she hated that he reminded her about them, because now the itching returned. it had been awhile since she last scratched like a maniac.

"i've been too busy thinking about it, but i have been a bit hungry lately and–" she started, but was unable to finish her sentence.

with a closed mouth, aneksi slightly bent her upper body forward and put a hand against the front of her neck. all of sudden, red liquid, that turned out to be thick blood, dropped out of her mouth.

she began coughing the blood up instead, falling down to her knees as she felt like she was drowning. the boys — clueless about what to do — watched with big eyes, until isaac looked at stiles with an idea. the hybrid as quietly as you can screamed out of pain, both in her stomach and her face.

"stiles, i have to try something. don't be mad." isaac said, taking a step closer to him.

"why would i be– ow!" stiles started, but groaned in pain when isaac gave him a firm punch on the jaw.

"isaac?" derek exclaimed in shock.

isaac however continued punching stiles until he landed beside aneksi. the blue eyed one quickly grabbed her hand and placed it on stiles's. he watched as she absorbed stiles's pain, screaming even more in the process, but at least she stopped coughing up blood.

after a moment, she stopped abruptly, inhaling a sharp breath before regaining her normal state. stiles didn't feel any pain anymore, and she wiped her lips with the back of her hand, closing her eyes at the little mess in front of her.

"oh, thank god that worked." isaac exhaled in relief and looked down at the two.

aneki's hand was shaking, much to her dislike. she couldn't be more thankful that isaac had thought so quickly, and seeing his expression confirmed that the marks were gone, for now. she stood up, with some help from stiles, and hugged her own elbows to stop her shaking hand.

"what just happened?" she asked no one in particular and glanced down at the blood. "could i just have died?"

"we don't know." stiles mumbled the obvious.

the males were silent for a while, looking at her as the realization hit everyone at the same time. she probably could've died, unless isaac hadn't acted. at least they knew now what to do in case it happens again, but there were still things she needed to learn about herself, for the sake of others too.

isaac gazed at her with a soft expression, not pity but sympathy. she couldn't return the softness though; he could see she had changed in the short amount of time that passed. she looked furious, yet in a controlling way. she looked determinant, fierce and maybe what worried him the most; dangerous.

"i have no idea what happened to me. but i'm sure as hell gonna find it out." she stated with a severe and steady voice before slowly turning around and leaving them.


	10. abomination

"wow, turning into a werewolf really changed you. your physical appearance, i mean." aneksi commented as erica joined her on her way to their last class for the day.

"i guess it fixes you. i don't know what isaac's told you, but we were both pretty messed up. i had epilepsy, and my medication had side effects. they caused my anxiety to grow, my weight to gain and my acne. derek fixed me from all that." she shrugged, her blonde curls bouncing against her chest as they walked.

since erica turned, and she was isaac's girlfriend, she had been fed the information they had learned from the past days. scott still helped aneksi by testing her for more hidden powers, but in vain. stiles continued spending a lot of time at her place, in case something would happen while her parents were home — but also because they were friends.

isaac wasn't avoiding her anymore. in fact, he, aneksi and erica had become like a little trio in school, even if aneksi would hang out with scott and stiles too when possible. even jackson whittemore had shown her his friendly side, but she sure sensed what a jerk he really was. allison was a bit wary of her, like scott had been in the beginning, but she was kind and open. aneksi couldn't appreciate it more, and a few teachers had acknowledged that she was back.

"well, i'm glad you're feeling better. as long as you don't do anything wrong or stupid just because you can, or because your... alpha demands you too." aneksi mumbled by the end, not sure if such words would tick her off.

erica merely sent her a charming smile, stopping by her classroom since she and aneksi didn't share the same lesson at this time. the brunette returned the smile and waited, because it was evident whenever erica had something more to say.

"you should come at the game tonight, it'll be fun." the blonde said before entering the classroom.

aneksi raised her eyebrows for a split second and walked away to her own lesson. when it finished, she barely made it outdoors when stiles came running towards her, almost slipping and panting as he reached her.

"yes, stilinski?" she laughed amused, turning to look at him.

"i..." he started, making a quick face. "i have to tell you something very important." he finished his announcement, dragging her away from the crowd of people.

"what is it?" she asked with a frown, picking up his severeness with some help of her senses. and eyes.

"remember that... thing that killed isaac's dad? we think it's a creature, like scott. and scott mentioned another kill. we don't know that much just yet but i just wanted to tell you to be careful."

"well, has anyone seen it?"

"no one alive."

"comforting." she mumbled, pulling her fingers through her hair. "you'll be at the game tonight, right?"

"of course." he smiled, nodding a bit.

"okay. see you tonight." she smiled back before turning around and walking away.

as it got later, aneksi excused herself for her parents to get ready. by getting ready, she simply dressed on some warmer clothes and brushed her hair. nailah hugged her daughter, as she did every opportunity she could. who could blame her though, after the long disappearance. aneksi wasn't sure where exactly she stood in the group of people she had met recently. she knew isaac, and that he was a part of derek's pack and also erica. she barely knew anything about lydia martin, who was a banshee — which she found extremely fascinating. allison had only properly hung out with her once, but the whole hunter thing gave aneksi chills.

stiles seemed like he wanted to keep her updated, but to be quite frank, she didn't feel like being a part of it all. derek intimidated her, and so did allison in a way. and then there was a creature, apparently killing people relentlessly and ruthlessly. when she reached the school's lacrosse field, she sat down beside melissa mccall. allison's grandpa scared her too, so that was definitely a no. melissa smiled softly at her and aneksi returned it as always.

"have you seen stiles? he said he'd be here." aneksi asked quietly, looking around them.

"not yet, no. he'll probably be here soon." melissa assured her, waving it off.

the younger one doubtfully nodded until her eyes landed on erica. the blonde hadn't noticed her friend as she stood up and left, leaving aneksi confused. the game started, and everyone was full on cheering for the beacon hills team. unfortunately, she couldn't share the same amount of enthusiasm due to her feeling that something was odd and wrong.

after a while, aneksi grew anxious. she stood up herself and sneaked her way out of there, just in time to see erica dragging stiles towards the school swimming pool. trying to fight the eagerness to follow, she failed and followed discreetly, standing outside to listen.

"stiles."

"derek."

"what'd you see at the mechanic's garage?" derek asked in a kind tone still.

"uh... several alarming eta violations i am seriously considering reporting." stiles answered with his sarcasm, the one that caused aneksi to roll her eyes in annoyance. she could hear some air leaving something, and then stiles uttering a quiet "holy good."

"let's try that again." derek said, still not in a particularly menacing voice.

"alright, the thing was pretty slick looking. um, skin's dark, kind of pattern. i think i actually saw scales. is that enough?" he explained vaguely, sounding rushed. "because i have someone i really need to talk to. alright, fine, eyes. eyes are yellowish. and um, has a lot of teeth. oh, and it's got a tail too. are we good?"

aneksi pushed some hair behind her ear as she listened more carefully. she could swear that she heard little footsteps, but more of a dog's claws clicking against the floor. that's when it hit her.

"oh shit."

"what? wait, have you seen it?" stiles continued. you have this look on your faces like you know exactly what i am talking about."

after that, she heard a horrible scream of something inhuman, followed by a roar from derek she assumed. finally looking inside, she witnessed the creature knocking erica back against the wall so that she passed out. the lizard-looking thing then scratched derek's neck, causing him to barely be able to move.

stiles assisted him to limp away, while derek told him to call scott. in the process of picking up his phone, stiles dropped it on the floor, automatically letting go of derek at the same time.

"stiles, you son of a–" was the sentence she heard derek say before he landed in the water.

aneksi swallowed as she finally gained the courage to step inside, just when stiles dived in after derek to help him. she fixed her eyes on the phone but froze when she heard the spine-shivering hissing that left the creature's mouth.

the two males reached surface, but stiles was the one to carry them since derek was paralyzed from his neck and down. she tried to breathe as quietly and as little as possible while her eyes searched for the creature.

"stiles, you idiot." she muttered, loud enough for them to hear and acknowledge her.

"what the hell are you doing here?" stiles whisper-yelled while trying to hold them up.

"good job showing your gratitude. i'm here to save your dumb ass." she squinted with her eyes and glanced upwards.

aneksi couldn't see it anywhere. the thought of it lurking around scared her to death, yet she took quiet steps towards the phone. she didn't have scott's number, or anyone else's that she could think of being good help.

just when she was within reach, the creature landed in front of her, making her jump back and swallow hard. it just stared at her at first, moving its head like a snake.

"she better discover her remaining powers soon." derek mumbled quietly, forgetting that she could hear it.

aneksi didn't make a move at all. she stood there, frozen in fear that the slightest movement would trigger it to attack her. it didn't, but it kept hissing that awful sound.

"not. helping." she whispered angrily with clenched teeth. the mere appearance of the thing was enough to make her feel a knot in her stomach. she didn't need to see it angry.

"get me out of here before i drown." derek continued talking, despite the situation.

"you worried about drowning? did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of feet. because it's right there!" stiles retorted lowly.

"shut up." she mumbled, casting them the briefest glare.

"did you notice i'm paralyzed, in 8 feet of water from the neck down?"

"i'm going to kill both of you if you don't shut your mouths." she threatened, watching with big eyes.

"what's it waiting for, anyway?" stiles asked, the confusion clear in his voice. she frowned, seeing no point in waiting either.

as the words left his mouth, the green creature moved closer to the water. it dipped its hand in it, but to everyones surprise, jumped back as if it had just been burned. aneksi didn't think twice. she made a run for the phone, ignoring stiles yelling for her not to, and groaned when a tail was wrapped around her ankle, pulling her back down. the phone slipped out of her hand and the creature was suddenly on top of her, making an attempt to scratch her.

she however, grabbed its wrists if you can call it that and kicked it off of her. there was barely any time to stand up, for the thing was attacking again with its tail, so she rolled to the side to avoid it. aneksi managed to stand up, now with her teeth exposed and claws out. she stared at it, waiting for it to make a move. yet again, it didn't, which gave her some time to breathe.

taking a few steps back — away from the phone — she watched as it did the same, until it continued its lurking around the pool edges. she couldn't be more confused. it was scared of water, or it couldn't swim, it was strong and that she felt. but it was strange.

"guys, i don't know what to do. i can't leave you, but you can't hold derek up for too long."

"i'll hold him. try to think of a way." stiles exhaled, looking at her with some kind of hope, and confidence that she'll save them.

"i can't! i'm new to this, i have no idea what that thing is and i can't– i can't use my powers yet."

"you don't need to use them. you're strong and fast, and that's enough. stall it until either i'm no longer paralyzed, or until erica wakes up." derek said, surprising them both. "you're a vampire, you can outrun it."

as her bottom lip began to quiver, she quickly put it between her teeth and fixed her eyes on the moving thing. the phone wasn't an option anymore, so she just stood there for the most dreadful and longest time. to just stand there would bore her to death, and make her tired, so she decided to try something.

"hey, lizard!" she called, causing both boys to widen their eyes. the creature merely glanced at her. "you, killer." now it looked at her with its yellow eyes. "hi."

"please tell me she didn't just say hi to it." derek sighed.

"mind to carry on a conversation? watching you is getting pretty boring." she smiled whilst it tilted its head sideways and took a step closer to her. "why are you doing this and who are you?"

"maybe this is a smart idea, to keep it occupied." stiles shrugged, earning a glare from derek.

"or it's gonna' get her killed."

"you're something strange." she mumbled, frowning slightly. "i recognize you, i think deep down i know what you are. i've read about you once, before i was kidnapped. i have a feeling you're deeply alone. i know i've read about you."

aneksi talked, looking into its eyes in a non-menacing way. it stood still for quite a while, and it hit her that they had been there for an hour now, if not more. backing away, she swallowed and glanced at the boys.

"i'm really glad about your love for the supernatural, but it would be even better if you remembered what it is." stiles commented, having to struggle a lot more now.

the creature shot its eyes to stiles and then back at her, right before attacking by hitting her on the stomach with its tail. aneksi flew against the wall, groaning in such pain, and coughed.

"shit, that hurt a lot." she whimpered and held a hand against her stomach. as it sped towards her, she quickly stood up and ran to the other side of the pool in just a second. the quick motion obviously confused the thing, but unfortunately didn't slow it down.

"look out!" stiles called as it jumped to the roof, and then straight back against her.

aneksi gave it a firm punch on the face, making it roll down beside her. she didn't know how to use her claws or anything else yet, so she took advantage of her hands. she fought it for a long while, mostly ending up against the wall over and over again. the important part was to not let it scratch her, or hurt her with its tail. when she was pinned against the floor, both wrists being in the grasp of the creature, stiles looked over at his phone and pursed his lips together.

"stiles, no." derek objected his thoughts quickly. "i'll drown!"

"trust me this once."

"no. you need me to survive, because when this paralysis wears off, who's gonna' fight that thing, you or me?"

stiles couldn't wait any longer, not when looking at aneksi being held against the floor and fighting to keep its claws away from her skin. he dropped derek and dashed for the phone, managing to call scott.

"scott!" he yelled, but removed the phone from his ear a second later. stiles dived down to retrieve derek from the bottom of the pool, before making it for the edge. he tried to grab it, but his hand slipped, which she saw.

"stiles!" aneksi let out a growl, her first real one, and knocked her head against the creatures' so it flew away.

she ran to the side they were on and pulled them both up, landing on her knees from exhaustment. when she looked up, scott was there, growling at the creature. she couldn't suppress the small smile on her face, but it vanished the second she was thrown against one of those goddamn walls again.

scott did his best to fight it off, but was knocked too and ruined a mirror. in panic, aneksi reached for a broken piece and slipped it to scott, who raised it in the air. the creature slowed down and stared at its reflection for a while. tilting its head sideways, it startled her completely by hissing awfully and jumping off, escaping through the roof.

her breathing got harder for each breath, and after the thing disappeared, she spared a few seconds to drop her forehead against her arm and process what just happened. derek moved to make sure that erica was okay while stiles did the same to aneksi.

"hey, are you alright?" he asked concerned and lightly shook her shoulder. "you did great, stone."

"thanks." she mumbled, slowly sitting up with her palm against half her face. "don't drop your phone next time."

stiles let out a little laugh and helped her up on her feet. scott eyed her with a smile, giving her a simple nod as if to show his pride for her. she just nodded back tiredly, dragging her hand down to her stomach.

"you two need to come with me." scott said, emerging to the parking lot instead. the other two gave each other a look before following anyway, her body still aching from the fight.

scott explained how allison came up with the idea that the bestiary might be in digital form, instead of paper as they had apparently searched for. he opened the flash drive, but the language was incomprehensible for the boys.

"is that even a language?" stiles complained, sighing.

"it looks familiar. i think i've known this before, but i can't– i can't remember anything about it." she said quietly, knitting her eyebrows together.

"how are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" scott asked no one in particular.

"it's called a kanima." derek suddenly appeared with erica by his side. the two boys looked up, an annoyed expression on stiles's face.

"you knew the whole time."

"no. only when it was confused by its own reflection." derek objected, looking at them.

"it doesn't know what it is." scott stated, looking confused as well.

"or who." derek added. aneksi looked at stiles and noticed how he seemed momentarily done with practically everything, so she placed a hand against his arm.

"what else do you know?" she asked, stealing stiles's words.

"just stories. rumours." derek shrugged sloppily, which wasn't much help.

"what, it's like us?" scott asked on.

"a shape-shifter yes, but... it's not right. it's like a..."

"an abomination." stiles suggested, receiving a head nod in response. derek and erica looked at each before turning around to leave, but scott spoke up.

"derek. we need to work together on this, maybe even tell the argents."

"you trust them?" derek scoffed rather angrily, as if he had proved to scott at some point that they weren't trustworthy.

"nobody trusts anyone! that's the problem. while we're here, arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us, and it's killing people! and we still don't know anything about it!" scott ranted, causing aneksi to raise her eyebrows and swallow.

derek's whole face changed to anger, and that intimidated aneksi beyond words. however, she found the situation so odd, so serious. it was severe, but she just couldn't act like them.

"this is way too intense for me." she mumbled to stiles and pursed her lips together.

"i know one thing." derek started, turning around. "when i find it, i'm gonna' kill it." he stated as he walked away.

"he seriously needs to soften up a little." she commented. both stiles and scott closed their eyes before simultaneously turning around to give her a look. "what? it's true."

"i had almost forgotten her ability to handle situations with the same sarcasm as you." scott smiled, directing his words to stiles.

"you can't say that you haven't missed it. anyway, aneksi, i need you to do some reading on kanimas. can you do that?" stiles asked her, and she just shrugged.

"of course. i'll text you if i find anything important."

* * *

 **hey! so i hope you guys like this and thanks for reading! i also wanted to tell you all that i've changed my tumblr url, so it's not nefertiris anymore, it's now ' _killianruby_ '!.**


	11. venomous

aneksi had been spending a lot of time at home, or at her mom's work. mostly to get away from the problems that scott and his friends brought. hell, she could've died fighting the lizard creature. in order to avoid them, she never followed her dad to his work since sheriff stilinski worked there. she rarely bumped into melissa mccall, but she didn't complain when they met.

cory visited often. aneksi apologized for her weird behaviour and sat there, taking away his dad's pain. at least she could do something good with these powers, and she prevented the near-death scenario to ever repeat. he promised each time to never tell a soul, and she believed him. a few days after the school pool incident, isaac appeared on her door step. tilting her head to the side, she sighed at him because he knew she'd rather stay away from it all.

"can we please borrow you?" he asked, pressing an innocent smile.

"we?" she quoted, already knowing the answer. "what does derek need me for?"

"i'll explain on the way." he reached out his hand as she contemplated on it.

"fine. but i can leave whenever i want to." she demanded, closing the door after her.

isaac walked beside her towards the lair. she follower with folded arms and waited for him to explain this sudden request of her presence and help.

"okay, i want you to just be there, and derek needs your ability to compell people." he informed her, causing her to close her eyes and look away.

"isaac, i'm not good at that. i've practiced on you, but..." she said, twitching the corner of her mouth sideways.

"and it has worked on me every time. you made me put on a bra and walk outside. and you made me tell you about my most embarrassing memory. i'd never do that or tell anyone that." he argued back, nudging her body with his.

"who is it i'm compelling?" she asked quietly, in defeat.

"it's... jackson, actually." he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

"what?!"

"you'll make him forget you were even there, don't worry."

as much as aneksi doubted her own skills, she went with him and leaned her body against the nearest wall when isaac left. derek sat by a chair half a meter from her and held a piece of glass, which made her frown deeply.

"what the hell is that for?" she asked abruptly, but he just ignored her.

isaac and erica returned to them, but with a struggling jackson in their hands. he looked up at aneksi with pure confusion and panted.

"what happened to you on the night of the full moon?" derek asked bluntly.

"what? nothing. nothing happened." jackson stated, which derek didn't believe one bit.

"you're lying." derek almost mumbled. he put the glass shard away and began putting on gloves.

"no, wait, i can prove it. i taped myself." he said quickly, glancing at aneksi. isaac laughed and raised his eyebrows.

"you taped yourself?" isaac smirked, making her frown in disgust.

"yes. it was a full moon. and maybe while you were curled in the corner having an existential crisis about turning into a monster, i was preparing for the so-called gift your big, bad alpha promised me, and what did i get? nothing. you want proof? let me get the video."

jackson calmed down a bit and isaac softened his grip of him. aneksi looked down at derek, who nodded at her to do what she was brought to do. with a heavy sigh, she reluctantly approached jackson and gazed at him.

"i need you to look at me and listen carefully." she started, already noticing his irises expanding, thankfully. "tell me something personal, about me or you or us or whatever. it needs to be personal and something that is true."

"we used to go out for the shortest time once, before i met lydia. once we went to the movies and you spilled all your popcorn over my head. we stopped dating because you thought i was an asshole, which is true. but we're still friends though."

"oh my god." she mumbled as a few images flashed through her mind, first at the movies and then some others. "you're the boy from the beach, on the pictures in my room."

isaac frowned at this, vividly remembering those polaroid pictures. derek sat there patiently and waited for them to go on. aneksi could see the memory in her head now, from the moment jackson and she entered the cinema to when they were to leave. she remembered standing up, almost slipping and therefore dropping the popcorn on him.

"that was a nice day." jackson smiled. shaking her head a bit, she blinked and focused on him again.

"are you lying about the full moon? do you or do you not remember what happened?" she asked sternly.

"i remember that nothing happened." he repeated, and she straightened her back and turned her head to look at derek.

"he's telling the truth. am i done here?" she raised her arms to drop them a second later, looking at him with a weary face.

"wait a moment." derek said, grabbing the glass piece and placing himself beside her. "you know jackson, you've always been kind of a snake. and everyone knows a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom."

derek slowly fed him some of the kanima venom, and jackson collapsed on the floor, paralyzed. aneksi let out a breath of relief and rubbed her face with her hands, knowing he wasn't a suspect any longer.

she left the place quickly, although isaac caught up with her after a while. he grabbed her arm and sent her a soft smile.

"thanks for helping." he thanked her, most likely on behalf of derek.

"whatever." she muttered, trying to walk away again.

"hey, what's wrong?" he frowned, not letting her go just yet.

"i don't want to be near derek, alright. and i don't want to be with you while you're with him. i don't like you when you're around derek." she said bluntly, jerking her arm off of his grip.

"what are you talking about?" he mumbled confused, eyeing her. she licked her lips and thought about how to put it. it might've seemed ridiculous, but she did notice and absolutely hated the change of attitude he had when derek was near. even erica became cockier, and not in the good way.

"i get that this werewolf pack thing is important to you, i do. but i don't like they way you are when you're under his command. you're mean and cold." she tried to put it as happily as she could before finally leaving.

"derek's gonna' suspect lydia now, and you know that!" he called, causing her to merely slow down her pace. "and i would gladly kill her if she's the kanima."

aneksi shook her head since he just gave her a perfect example of her argument. she hurried over to school where she found stiles and scott by their lockers.

"you two have to keep lydia away from isaac and erica." she proclaimed, looking at them. "derek just tested jackson, and he's not the kanima. keep them away from her."

"well that's gonna' be a problem during chemistry." stiles muttered and sighed through his nose. aneksi followed them to the classroom, hearing erica and isaac's arrival shortly after.

she knew this thing was deadly, and she understood they wanted it dead. but how derek could just point out lydia and insist to put her down was beyond her. isaac gave her a look as he entered the classroom, a brief moment of sanity before he returned to a smirk and placed himself in a chair. folding her arms together, she waited outside until allison came rushing out with a page in her hand.

"come with me." was all she demanded before the two wandered off somewhere.

allison brought her to ms. morrell, whom aneksi had no idea who she was. allison handed her a paper an asked her to translate, even though ms. morrell was unsure of the words.

"like the wolf, its power is greatest at the moon's peak. like the wolf, the kanima is a social creature but where the wolf seeks a pack, the kanima seeks... a friend." she translated slowly, creating a frown upon the two girl's faces.

"a friend? what does that mean?" allison asked.

"maybe it's lonely." ms. morrell suggested, which put a thought to aneksi's mind.

the two girls exchanged a look before allison walked off to help get lydia out of the school. aneksi blew up her cheeks and shook her head over the stressed teenagers. she didn't participate in getting lydia away from there; she walked down the hallway and bumped into scott.

he was about to go and help his friends too, but coach finstock called for him. aneksi followed scott inside, awkwardly rolling her thumbs as coach showed him lacrosse pads.

"these are danny's." scott stated, and coach went on about the responsibility of a captain, and just rambled for a long while as always.

the two hurried over to the library where danny sat with a computer. she glanced down at it, seeing how he was restoring some files.

"dude, what did you do to my pads?" danny asked when scott put them on the table.

"me? you're the one who was wearing them." scott retorted with a now familiar frown.

"no, i wasn't. i was in goal, remember? different pads."

"then who was wearing these?" scott asked as his phone rang. he didn't even listen to danny's answer before accepting the call.

aneksi watched dumfounded as he rushed out of there without an explanation. she crossed her arms together and looked down at the computer screen, whilst danny didn't. the restoring file was a video of jackson, most likely the one he was talking about earlier. when she was about to leave, jackson suddenly sat up in his bed, turning his face towards the camera. she swallowed hard as jackson's eyes started to glow yellow.

"shit. shit, shit, shit, shit." she whispered before taking fast steps out of there, already on her way to call isaac — who, conveniently, didn't pick up.

aneksi jogged out of the school completely, looking up at the darkening sky. despite the fact that she had witnessed jackson getting paralyzed, she still suspected him. especially after ms. morrell translated the page, saying it seeked a friend because of its loneliness. she knew jackson was an orphan, not knowing his real parents. according to everyone, he was a jerk. who could be lonelier than that?

making another attempt in calling isaac, she wanted to scream when he didn't pick up. instead, she called stiles who picked up immediately.

"where are you?" he asked instantly.

"where are you?" she retorted, walking towards scott's house.

"at scott's, keeping lydia from derek like you said. look, isaac put venom on her rock candy crystal during chemistry. nothing happened to her, aneksi. scott believes she's immune, but why would she be?"

"it didn't paralyze her?" she mumbled and almost managed to stumble because of a pit on the ground.

"no, it didn't. derek is determinant to kill her. they're all outside, we need you." he whispered, in fear that anyone would hear.

"i hate playing on both sides." she muttered displeased and then closed her eyes in regret.

"excuse me, what? are you helping psycho derek?" stiles almost scolded her.

"i wasn't helping them, they just needed my ability to compell. i had to ask jackson if he remembered anything about the full moon night. that's all. stiles, i don't want to be a part of this."

"well, you are, so suck it up and come help us." he sighed, actually putting a smile to her face.

"shit, i almost forgot why i called. lydia isn't the kanima, it's–" she started, but was cut off.

aneksi hadn't realized she had reached scott's house, but derek had. he hit the phone away from her hand and quickly grabbed her, his own hand against her mouth.

"i thought you were staying away." he hissed and locked an arm around her stomach to hold her still.

aneksi tried to scream against his hand until she tought of something better. focusing, she released her claws and dug them into derek's thighs, causing him to suddenly let go off her.

she elbowed his face harshly and then brought him to the ground with a simple kick against his legs. boyd gazed at her, ready to attack, but she growled at him and vamp-sped inside the house.

there were way too many sounds around her. she could hear erica and allison, lydia, and isaac. that's when her eyes landed on the green venom by the window frame, reminding her about the truth.

"stiles!" she yelled, turning around a corner where isaac stood. letting the anger take over her, she kneed him between his legs and watched him drop to his knees. scott rushed to her side and frowned with his lips in an amused way.

"really, neks?" isaac groaned and glared up at her.

"you idiots. lydia's not the kanima." she muttered and grabbed his neck.

"do you know who it is?" scott asked quickly, a hand against her shoulder.

"it's jackson." she blurted out, looking around them. "and he's here, i know that. lydia's not safe at all."

"are you sure?"

"scott, i saw the video he was talking about, the whole one. he sat up with his glowing eyes. and he's lonely. allison and i had the page translated earlier."

"you were with us when we tested him. he wasn't paralyzed." isaac frowned.

"shut up." she muttered, looking at scott. "we'll figure that out later. can we kick them out of the house now?"

derek still stood outside when erica and isaac were thrown out, landing in front of him. erica was still paralyzed, and aneksi had taken the pleasure in beating isaac unconscious. scott, allison and stiles placed themselves on the porch outside while aneksi stayed by the side, keeping an eye out for the kanima since everyone had seemed to forget about it.

"i think i'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, scott. you're not an omega. you're already an alpha of your own pack. but you know you can't beat me." derek said, smiling a bit by the end.

"i can hold you off until the cops get here." scott retorted when the sirens echoed in the air.

aneksi sniffed a bit and quickly looked up, widening her eyes faintly. she nudged stiles to get his attention, and soon the kanima hissed, disappearing into the woods after everyone had witnessed it. soon after, lydia came rushing outside with a frightened and confused face.

"would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" she exhaled.

the fact seemed to hit everyone at the same time, but aneksi focused her eyes on derek with a small smile etching on her lips.

"it's jackson." scott whispered what aneksi already knew and followed it with his eyes for as long as he could. derek didn't seem to have heard the name considering he was too busy watching the kanima run away.

"not lydia, as you can see." aneksi muttered to derek, watching as he looked down in frustration.


	12. frenemy

"you beat me until i was unconscious, and then you threw me outside." isaac complained as he sat in the driver's seat, while aneksi sat beside him.

"i had my reasons." she mumbled and made a face. he stopped the car by the side rode and twisted in his seat so he could look at her.

"what exactly?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. slightly puckering with her lips, she glimpsed out the window and then gazed at him with a sigh.

"you were being an ass." she stated bluntly, making him frown. "you were so willing to kill lydia just because the venom didn't affect her. maybe she is immune, like scott suggested."

"is that why you're so mad at me?" he asked, resting his arm against the top of her seat.

"no, that's not all. i don't like where all of this is going, isaac. you're my friend, and the one i feel closest to. ever since you turned, you've changed. both you and erica, and i don't just mean by appearance. i didn't ask to be drawn into a world of supernatural, but i'm here now and i need my friend. you're mean, cocky and a slave to derek. i get that this pack thing is important, but you're still a person." she ranted, looking angrier for each second.

"the pack is important, and i know that–"

"no, you don't know, that's the thing. you're so grateful to derek for giving you this... power and control, but you fail to see what it's doing to you. you'd jump off a cliff if he demanded you to do that. and i mean, come on. what erica said to allison before about taking scott just to mess with her? you can't possibly think that's okay, especially not when she's your girlfriend."

"i know what it's doing to me, neks, and i am grateful to derek. yes, erica stepped over the line but we're not really at our best right now. we never really were, but we're trying. no, i'm not okay with it." he answered, softly looking at her.

aneksi licked her bottom lip inside her mouth and glanced down at her legs. she shook her head, apparently not getting her point across to him.

"you're one of the bad guys right now. and i don't want to be with the bad guys." she said quietly, tucking some hair behind her ear. his face changed completely as he looked down and opened his mouth a bit.

"what are you trying to say, that we can't be friends?" he asked, looking up at her.

"i'm just saying that as long as you're acting like a douche, i don't want to hang out with you. especially not when your pack is near. and i won't come and help just because you're asking me. if you need my help, explain the problem to me and what you want me to do."

"so what, you're with scott now?" he asked stupidly, causing her to roll her eyes and give him a look.

"for god's sake isaac, no! i'm not on anyone's side. i'll help when i feel like i'm doing the right thing. i'll help save jackson, not kill him. there must be a way and i will help scott — or you — to find out how. but i'm not a part of a pack, and i won't jump to the conclusion that killing is the only answer." she said severely, gazing at him.

"yeah, i know. you're good, that's why. i just don't want you to get hurt and i'm sorry i'm being such a jerk." he smiled, growing a very small one on her lips too.

aneksi's phone buzzed in her pocket, so she picked it up and read her message from stiles. barely blowing some air in her cheeks, she put it away again and rested her hand against the door handle.

"i have to go, they need me to babysit apparently. i'll see you in school, if we ever have a normal day." she sent him a sarcastic smile and glanced to the side.

"babysit jackson?" isaac asked and raised his eyebrows. she just nodded before pecking his cheek and stepping out of the car.

aneksi hurried over to the forest that stiles had asked her to come to. she saw his figure a while ahead, so she moved over there and smiled at scott and stiles.

"hey, got your message obviously. where's jackson, how did you find him and how did you manage to capture him?" she asked, just then noticing the van behind them. "oh my god, what did you guys do?"

"look, we thought he would kill danny so we followed him to a club. derek was there too and slashed his throat, and that's how we could capture him. he's unconscious now, but–" scott began explaining, but a sound cut him off.

"stiles! mccall! i'm gonna' kill you!" jackson yelled from inside the van.

stiles and scott both looked away innocently, hands down their pockets. aneksi flickered with her eyes between the two boys and snorted quietly, folding her arms together. stiles shot his eyes to her and frowned confused.

"you two are so dead." she laughed and suppressed a grin.

"wow, loving the positivity here, really." stiles deadpanned and gestured with both arms towards the van. "can you please make him some company? you're probably the only person he can stand right now."

"you want me to go inside with him? a killing kanima?" she scoffed, her fingers against her chest.

"he's chained up, don't worry." scott mumbled.

"kinky." she scrunched up her nose briefly at the same time as she said it before nearing the van. she doubtfully opened the back door and peeked her head inside, laying her eyes on the half naked boy sitting down. "hey, you."

"aneksi? what are you doing here?" jackson asked surprised whilst she closed the door and placed herself opposite to him.

"well, i'm your friend, aren't i?" she smiled wryly and leaned forward, arms against her lap.

"what are you?" he blurted out, frowning at her. "clearly you're not human anymore."

"i'm a hybrid, actually. both werewolf and vampire. i'm probably more than just that too, but i haven't... discovered any other side yet, so." she shrugged, feeling awfully comfortable with him.

"and i couldn't even become a werewolf." he laughed humorlessly and looked to the side for a second.

"jackson, you're something else. something did happen to you that night. you're just not a werewolf." she said quietly, almost a sad expression on her face.

"alright, i bought you some food." stiles suddenly joined them with a bag in his hand.

"let me out." jackson muttered angrily, changing his mood completely in the matter of a second.

"you know, i put those pants on you, alright buddy? one leg at a time. being all up-close and personal with your junk wasn't exactly a highlight of my day. so don't think this is fun for me either." stiles retorted, sending him a look of annoyance. "you know we're actually doing you a favor?"

"this," jackson started, pulling in his chains a bit. "is doing me a favor?"

"yes." stiles answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "you're killing people. to death. and until we can figure out how to stop you, you're gonna' stay in here. now, do you want the ham and cheese, or the turkey club?"

"stiles." aneksi sighed, shaking her head hopelessly.

"you actually think my parents won't be looking for me?" jackson raised his eyebrows as he glanced at the female.

"uh, well not if they don't think anything's wrong." stiles retorted happily, showing him the display of jackson's phone. with that, he exited the van again, leaving the two alone.

"it's true what he said. you are killing people. you killed isaac's dad." she mumbled calmly, twitching the corner of her mouth sideways.

"can we talk about something else? they obviously put you in here with me to occupy me." jackson asked, a smile forming by his lips.

"yeah, of course." she laughed quietly and rested her hands under her thighs. "the time i asked for make up, i totally lied to you. the day before, i woke up with amnesia. i don't remember anything, except for weak fragments of the day at the beach. so please, talk on and i'll listen."

"you lost your memory? all of it?" he asked quietly, leaning forward.

"yeah. now talk."

"as you wish. when we were younger, we had a phase where we had waterballoon fights across the street. not on a backyard or so, but over the street. man, that was fun. also, i used to be your driver for quite a while." he started, smiling over the memories. "believe it or not, but you sneaked out for a while to meet a friend. i drove you most of the time."

"what do you mean by friend...?" she asked carefully, biting on her thumbnail.

"oh, i mean a friend." he smirked at her, making her close her eyes in embarrassment almost.

"wow, okay. great."

"then he moved and i could save some gas." he chuckled, and she kicked his leg weakly in a playful way.

"you were willing to do it, so don't complain." she defended herself, even though she had no memory of it. thinking about it now, she grimaced and awkwardly looked around.

"yeah, you're right." he nodded in defeat and eyed her quickly. "can you show me? you claws, i mean, and your eyes."

"i don't know. i'm not very good at that yet." she bit her lip and automatically began fiddling with her fingernails. "i've only practiced once. well, then there's the exception when i fought you." she blurted out, pursing her lips when she saw his shocked yet interested expression.

"what are you talking about? when did you fight me?"

"stiles!" she yelled quickly and stiles joined them within a second.

"what is it?" he asked, worried, and looked between the two.

"time to explain what's up with jackson." she mumbled as he sat down beside her. stiles looked at jackson with puckered lips before starting to talk, telling him everything.

"scales? like a fish?" jackson asked after a while.

"no, more like a reptile." stiles nodded his head to the side as he sat leaned back with crossed arms. "and your claws have this liquid that paralyzes people, and you have a tail."

"i have a tail?" stiles hummed as he nodded. "does it do anything?"

"not that i know of."

"it hurts, that's for sure." aneksi muttered while holding a hand against her stomach.

"can i use it to strangle you?" jackson exclaimed, shaking his hands in front of stiles.

"you still don't believe us." stiles pursed his lips together, and jackson expressed a frustrated face. "alright, the night of the semi-final game, what did you do right after?"

"i went home." jackson stated tiredly.

"are you sure about that?"

"yes, you idiot. what the hell else would i do?!"

"you attacked me and derek at the school, and you trapped us in the pool. you hurt aneksi badly while fighting her for just being by the pool. you also killed a mechanic right in front of me, by the way. that was lovely. and one of argent's hunters." stiles smiled amused as he spoke, stretching his fingers against his chest to motion towards himself. "oh, and last night, you tried to kill danny."

"why would i want to kill my best friend?" jackson asked in disbelief.

"well, that's what scott's trying to figure out right now."

"maybe, he should be trying to figure out is how he's going to pay for a lawyer when i prosecute your asses all the way to jail!" jackson retorted angrily, making her wince a bit.

"tell me this. on the night of the first full moon, what happened?" stiles asked something jackson was probably tired of hearing. hell, even aneksi was sick of that question.

"he doesn't know, stiles. but i saw the video once danny restored the files." she mumbled while harshly nudging stiles's side with her elbow.

"nothing." jackson answered, blankly peering up at them. "nothing happened."

stiles leaned back and rubbed his face with a sigh. aneksi decided to sit down beside jackson instead, soothingly putting her hand above his cold one.

"look, i don't know your history with stiles and scott, or how you are towards people. but you have to believe this, because it's real. you don't know it yourself, and while you're the kanima, you're not aware. regardless of your history with these idiots–"

"i'm right here." stiles interrupted, raising his arms beside his body.

"–we just want to help you. you can't proceed killing people like this." she finished, ignoring the dark haired boy.

"you were there when i passed derek's stupid test." jackson murmured to her, looking at her.

"i know, and i vividly remember what he said about a snake not being able to be poisoned by its own venom. but jackson... you weren't a kanima when he tested you. you were a human, just as easy to be paralyzed as derek was in the school pool."

"wait, how do you know that?" stiles asked with a frown, since he and scott had discussed that before they captured jackson.

"i figured it out quickly after leaving them the same day. then i saw jackson's video, and well..." she shrugged, rubbing jackson's hand with her thumb.

"you really are smart, aren't you?" stiles smiled impressed and gazed at her.

"well, you two figured it out too." she smiled and then pressed her lips together. stiles playfully winked at her before stepping out of the van.

aneksi pushed some hair behind her ear and intensed her listening when she could hear footsteps from someone else. soon she could hear allison's voice in a distance, slightly panicked.

"they know." she said. "they know jackson's missing."

"no, they can't." stiles objected as he pulled something up from his pocket, which she assumed was the phone. "i've been texting his parents since last night. they don't have a clue."

"my grandfather told me his parents went to the police. they know."

"shit." aneksi muttered and buried her face in her hands. "we're going to jail, your dad is so putting us in jail."

"not you. stiles and scott were the ones who kidnapped me." jackson cocked his head to the side, making her frown.

"okay, first of all, you heard that? second of all, i'm part of this." she said, looking at him.

"yes, but you didn't take me against my will. and you've only been nice to me." he shrugged, twisting his hands a little.

aneksi sat silent for a while, studying his face. she felt herself growing more tired, but after a few minutes, she straightened her back and listened again.

"if jackson doesn't remember being the kanima, he's definitely not gonna remember stealing danny's tablet." scott said from a distance.

"why would he steal the thing if he doesn't even know what's on it?" stiles asked.

"maybe someone else took it."

the three discussed the whole thing, suggesting that someone else knows what he is, and that — according to the bestiary — the kanima seeks a friend. so someone might be protecting him. they also brought up that the creature only goes for murderers, and that that might be true. however, the kanima had tried to kill them.

"alright, i got it. kill jackson. problem solved." stiles stated, causing aneksi to roll her eyes back. that made them continue talking about jackson, and how he had risked his life for them before.

"it doesn't mean he's not still worth saving." scott objected.

"it's always something with him though." stiles mumbled.

she averted her eyes to jackson, who visibly seemed to hear them too. he swallowed, not removing his eyes from the empty seat opposite to them.

"he doesn't know what he's doing."

"so what?"

"so, i didn't either. you remember when i almost killed you and jackson? i had someone to stop me. he has nobody."

aneksi opened her mouth and looked at the boy with sad eyes. she hated their words at the moment, even though they might be perfectly true.

"that's his own fault." stiles said, uttering the words that made a tear roll down jackson's cheek.

"don't listen to them." she whispered, a hand against his cheek so she could turn his face to hers. "that's not true."

"but it is, you just don't remember it." he shook his head whilst she wiped away his tear for him.

"you've got me, okay? and lydia, and danny. that's not nobody." she retorted and gazed at him with severe eyes.

"lydia probably hates me now. apparently i tried to kill danny. best friend award goes to me."

"just stop." she sighed, nudging his body. "do you still wanna see my claws?"

jackson cracked a little smile and nodded. aneksi returned it before closing her eyes, clenching one hand between them and focusing on all that anger. opening her eyes, she exposed her claws and watched him wince backwards.

"holy shit." he mumbled, squinting with his eyes at her. "they're black. completely black."

"i know." she laughed and blinked her eyes back to normal. "it's kind of freaky to think about it."

"well, i'm scared of you." he stated, raising his hands as high as he could with the chains.

"are you kidding? you beat my ass by the pool. or well, not utterly because i got some nice punches on you, but still."

jackson laughed with his head hanging low and peered up at her. aneksi sent him a soft smile before moving over to the seat opposite of him, pulling her fingers through her hair.

"didn't expect anything less. you sure know how to throw a good punch."

"is it okay if i sleep for a while? i'm a bit tired." she asked, stretching her legs out.

"yeah, of course." he shrugged a little.

aneksi hesitated a brief moment before lying down on her side, slowly falling into a deep sleep — despite the cold, uncomfortable metal seat. unaware that she had slept for hours, stiles barked in and yelled her name.

"where the hell did he go?!" stiles asked loudly, causing her to carefully sit up and tiredly look around.

"shit." she sighed once seeing that jackson wasn't there anymore. "i'm sorry, i was just so tired."

the four teenagers gathered outside the van, fidgeting. aneksi bit on her thumbnail and felt slightly guilty, but she alone wasn't supposed to watch over him.

"i have to tell my father, scott." allison started. "he's going to kill someone. we're just a bunch of teenagers, we can't handle this."

"okay." scott exhaled, looking at the three of them. "tell him. tell him everything."

"scott, i gotta tell mine too." stiles said quietly. aneksi was planning on telling hers nonetheless, but she kept quiet.

she excused herself without explaining and left them, making her way over to derek's lair. when arriving, she dragged isaac out of there and a few meters away to talk.

"how did the babysitting go?" isaac asked quietly, raising his eyebrows.

"can i trust you? i know it's a lot to ask, but i need to feel like i can tell you stuff without worrying that you'll run straight to derek and tell him. or erica, or boyd." she almost had a pleading look on her face, which made him sigh a bit and then nodded steadily.

"i promise. you were right before, we are friends and i want you to trust me." he said genuinely, sliding his hands down his pockets.

"the babysitting went well until i fell asleep. he broke out and left while i did." she mumbled and folded her arms together.

"what? i thought you guys had it under control."

"we did, at first. don't tell derek, he'll kill him without hesitation. the thing is, jackson still goes to school. we just have to search on so we can find a way to save him."

"man, i miss those few days when we could hang out without worrying about this." isaac sighed and looked away, as if remembering those days.

"yeah, me too." she smiled and looked at him. "let's take a walk, get our minds off of all this." she suggested, motioning behind her shoulder with her thumb.

isaac agreed without giving it a second thought. the two wandered towards the forest, talking about funny moments in history that she couldn't remember. that lead to discussions, but it was a nice change.

a long while passed before she pulled up her phone due to it vibrating against her back pocket. her walking stopped when she read the message allison had sent her. it read;

➸ morrell translated it wrong to us. the kanima doesn't seek a friend, it seeks a master. someone's controlling it.

* * *

 **yoo guys! hope you like this chapter, thank you for reading and check out my tumblr for more aneksi! (killianruby) ^^**


	13. detention chaos

"hi, love." erica smiled down at aneksi, who sat on the floor in derek's lair.

"hey." aneksi forced a smile and dragged the claw of her index finger up and down the floor.

"does this mean you're with us?" the blonde one asked happily just as isaac blowed up his cheeks to suppress a smile.

"i'm not with anyone. i just like being here and hanging out with my friends. although, i'm constantly scared of derek."

"i wouldn't hurt you. unless you became a threat." derek stated as he passed them. aneksi rolled her eyes and scratched her arm with her claw, only to watch it heal slowly.

"that's comforting. you'd probably consider me a threat if i turn out to be more powerful than you." she smirked and raised her eyebrows at him.

"she's got a point." isaac cocked his head sideways, making aneksi smile discreetly at the floor.

"don't push it." derek warned, pointing a finger at her.

"i mean, if i do focus and work out... i could probably take you." she shrugged as she stood up. both erica and isaac widened their eyes at her, while isaac moved his hand in front of his neck to silence her.

"really? you think so?" derek laughed amused and crossed his arms together. she frowned with her lips and gazed at him silently. "alright. you want to work out? try me."

"wait, what?" she asked, moving her body weight from one foot to the other one. "you're serious?"

"do i look like i'm joking?"

"no, you look rather dead and done with life to me." she answered, eyeing him briefly.

"oh god." isaac sighed from behind his alpha and rubbed his temples.

derek took everyone by surprise when he took a big step towards the brunette and pinned her against the nearest wall. as a reflex, aneksi wrapped her hands around his wrist and tried to push him away in vain.

he exposed his canines to her, making her collide her forehead against his. this caused him to back away out of surprise, giving her time to punch him firmly on his jaw. she heard herself let out a little growl as he turned her around by the arm and then locked his own ones around her neck.

with great strenght, aneksi aimed her elbow against his stomach and hit him hard enough to make him back away again. she quickly turned around, but only to be brought down to the floor with his hand around her neck. after lifting her up in the air, he nearly crashed her back against the hard floor and rested one knee beside her body.

the battle position made her think back to the last full moon of when isaac had the same grip, and she didn't know what to do. this time she did. growing out her claws, she dug them inside his skin, causing him to groan out in agony. on top of that, she broke his arm to add some more pain and quickly stood up.

isaac stared wide-eyed while she kicked derek on his chest, making him faintly fly a distance away from them. she didn't even hesitate before walking towards him and grasping his neck. however, what happened next was very unpredictable.

derek had looked into her eyes as her claws gently rested against his neck when he dropped his head as if he just died. frowning, she hastily pulled back when he looked up at her with darker eyes than usual, not moving a single bone after that.

"derek?" she asked, lifting his chin with her fingers. "are you okay? can you say something?"

he remained utterly quiet. she took a step back, feeling uncertain of what to do. isaac carefully joined her side and frowned at the alpha, now frozen and silent.

"what's wrong with him? what did you do?" he asked, turning his head to look at her.

"you think i know?" she mused, shaking her head. "i have no idea what just happened."

"it's like he's in a catatonic state or something. not paralyzed, just... frozen." isaac mumbled, carefully shaking derek's shoulder. "what the hell do we do now?"

"he's going to be angry." erica commented, nerviously folding her arms together — as if trying to seem like she didn't care, but wanting to curl up and cry at the same time.

"if he wakes up, that is." boyd added, sending aneksi a weak glare. she sighed in guilt and croushed down, trying to gaze into derek's eyes.

"derek? can you hear us?" she asked, tilting her head sideways. "i'm trying to compel you to wake up now. as much as i don't like you, i need you to wake up and tell me what just happened. so come back to reality, please."

derek didn't move at all. aneksi swallowed and sat down on her butt, pulling her legs up against her chest. seconds passed with pure silence. none of the werewolves knew what to do, or say, in the moment. no one could really blame her though because she had no idea what she was doing, or how she did it.

approximately a minute or so later, derek sucked in a sharp breath — which startled everyone — and fell down with his arms against the floor. aneksi got up quickly, put one arm around her stomach, the elbow of the other arm against it and her fist against her mouth.

"alright, you can fight. i'll give you that." derek exhaled while getting up. the younger ones shared a rather long look with one another, silently agreeing with her not to tell him just yet.

"yeah, thanks." she mumbled and paced around.

"anyway, we need scott." derek announced, much to everyones surprise.

"why do we need their help?" isaac asked, sliding his hands down his pockets.

"because the kanima's harder to kill than i thought. and i still don't know who it is." derek mumbled in frustration. isaac glanced at aneksi, an assuring look on his face that he wouldn't tell.

"and they do?" he asked back.

"they might. which is why i need one of you to get on their good side."

"scott or stiles?" erica stepped in, looking at derek.

"either." he shrugged, walking over to a box on the floor.

"you know, the full moon's coming, derek." isaac stated, crossing his arms together.

"i'm aware of that."

erica looked down at the box before pulling up what looked like chains. she gave derek a look and examined them quickly.

"these look comfortable." she said sarcastically.

"not only do we not know what'll happen to aneksi during the full moon, but you said you were gonna' teach us how to change whenever we wanted." isaac continued, gesturing towards his hybrid friend.

"there hasn't been time." derek mumbled.

"but if you have to lock us up during the full moon, that means you're alone against the argents."

aneksi pursed her lips and leaned her back against the wall, staring at her nails. even though the argent family scared her in general, she started to like allison a lot.

"they haven't found us." derek objected.

"yet! so how about we forget about the kanima?" isaac pressed. aneksi hid a smile as she felt thankful for him. if they did temporarily ignore the kanima problem, it'd allow her and scott's pack to come up with a solution better than killing him.

"we can't!" derek exclaimed. "there was something about the way gerard looked at it. he wasn't afraid at all. i don't know what he knows or what he's planning, but i'm sure about one thing. we have to find it first." he added, in his dramatic way that made aneksi want to laugh.

erica took upon the mission of befriending scott or stiles, and derek and boyd disappeared shortly after. aneksi went to get some food she had hidden earlier and sat down on the floor again. isaac joined her and crossed his legs with an amused look on his face.

"who's gerard now again?" she asked quietly, frowning so slightly.

"allison's grandfather. possibly the most evil argent at the moment." isaac answered, stealing some food from her.

"i'm sort of happy that i woke up with amnesia." she uttered as she confused him. "i mean, if i would've remembered my normal life, i would've wished to get it back. i would've hated this whole thing, but i don't. sure, there's a lot to keep up with, but being introduced to a supernatural world the second i'm born... not so dreadful."

"okay, i can see your point, and i understand what you mean." he nodded, swallowing the piece of food in his mouth.

"how are things between you and erica?" she asked carefully and looked up at him.

"downhill." he sighed, pulling his fingers through his hair. "i want to lie and say that it's good, but..."

"you can't lie to me, honey." she smiled, moving her head back to rest it against the wall. "it's a shame. you two seemed pretty good when i first met you."

"we were. everything's just changed. we haven't discussed it or talked about it, but i think both of us can feel that we're better off as friends. i don't actually think we need to say it out loud."

"that must feel sort of good." she mumbled, not knowing what to say to make it better. "i just want you to be happy, and god how sappy i sound right now."

isaac laughed as he looked down and shook his head. he then locked his eyes with hers and pulled a smile, growing one on her face too. aneksi licked her teeth and finished her meal in silence. when she felt hungrier than before she bought the food, the panic began to rise within her, visibly showing on her face as well.

"hey, are you okay?" he asked with a worried voice, grabbing her shoulder with one hand.

"we need to find someone, now." she stated, standing up. "a human, fast. i'm definitely not in the mood to almost choke on my own blood."

the two quickly left the place to wander the nearest street. she stopped when spotting someone lonely, who isaac also noticed. thankfully the streets were empty because of the time on the day.

he received a head nod from her before approaching the guy walking in front of them. aneksi was just about to catch up when she felt that dreadful pain in her stomach, causing her to slowly fall down on her knees.

"hi there." isaac grinned whilst placing himself in front of the guy. "i'm gonna' need you to make me a favor."

"what?" the boy asked, frowning out of both confusion and annoyance.

aneksi bit her bottom lip harshly and shut her eyes tightly when she couldn't hold it in anymore. squealing, the blood poured out of her mouth so thickly and easily.

"just come with m–" isaac started, a hand wrapped around the guys' arm. when his eyes noticed aneksis' current state, he literally dragged the stranger towards her.

"holy shit, what's wrong with her?!" he exclaimed, wide eyed.

when a scream of pain left her lips, isaac quickly turned the guy around and punched him in the stomach, then his jaw to make him fall down. aneksi grabbed his wrist and groaned when his pain transferred to her, ceasing the blood-coughing.

"thank you." aneksi exhaled, standing up on her knees. grabbing the strangers' shoulders, she stared him in the eyes and swallowed. "you won't remember a thing that happened. you'll get up, and walk on to wherever you were going like everything's perfect."

the boy obeyed without hesitation; he turned around and left them. isaac breathed out in relief and helped her up, looking down at all the blood. she followed his gaze and swallowed, looking around them.

"let's just leave, now." he mumbled, hurrying away from there with her by his side.

she wiped her mouth with her arm and grimaced, stopping nearby the school. he frowned down at her and dragged his thumb against the corner of her mouth, scrunching up his nose.

"i'll clean this in the school bathroom. isaac, i think i'm gonna' tell my dad about all this. i know derek said to keep this to myself, but he's asking where i've been and what i'm doing. i have barely been home lately, and somehow, i feel like i can trust him enough. i'm almost certain he'd understand and help, not overreact and freak out. that's more like nailah." she proclaimed, folding her arms together.

"if that's what you feel like you need to do, then... do it. he might be helpful. maybe he knows something that could help us all." isaac shrugged, being surprisingly supportive.

"i kind of want you to be there with me when i say it. they like you." she laughed, pulling her fingers through her hair.

"i'll be there." he smiled softly, playfully grazing her jaw with his fist.

"see you later then." she nodded before moving towards the school.

aneksi reached it within less than a minute, jogging to the bathroom. in there, she cleaned her face and spit out some remaining blood in the sink. after finishing that, she stopped by the locker room that leaked water.

stiles and erica were right behind her, talking about how she apparently had a crush on stiles who ignored her. the second she was about to turn around, scott flung out of the room and landed in front of her. jackson then followed, continuing to wrestle the dark haired boy.

"guys! what the hell's going on? hey! enough!" a teacher yelled whilst stiles grabbed scott and aneksi helped keeping jackson away from scott. "what do you idiots think you're doing? jackson! calm down! mr. mccall, you wanna explain yourself? stilinski!"

aneksi kept her grip of jackson as he made resistance. she averted her eyes to matt, the guy whose camera jackson had borrowed during the first full moon. she frowned as he picked up allisons' tablet that stiles currently had.

"you dropped this." matt said, handing the tablet to stiles after a few seconds of holding it.

"you and you– actually all of you. detention. 3:00." the teacher said, pointing at everyone involved — scott, jackson, stiles, allison, erica, matt and aneksi.

the detention was held in the library. since jackson had a restraining order, scott and stiles had to sit by their own table. erica and aneksi sat by themselves, and then the remaining three by another table.

aneksi heard scott agreeing with the plan to kill jackson, but stiles refused, reminding him that they were going to save him. something must've happened with allison that made scott change his mind so abruptly.

averting her hearing to matt, she opened her mouth when he read the word kanima aloud, enough for both her and allison to hear. the two girls shared a quick look and leaned back in their chairs.

scott and stiles quietly discussed if it was matt who controlled jackson, considering everything led back to that video. she thought about it since she knew about the kanima being a vengance weapon, but who would matt want to revenge on? suddenly jackson began rubbing his temples, saying he needed some water and left.

"no one leaves their seats." the teacher said sternly before following jackson.

the second he was out of the library, scott and stiles jumped over to erica and aneksi, looking at the blonde one. aneksi raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms together.

"stiles says you know how jackson's parents died." scott mumbled, making erica smirk wryly.

"maybe."

"talk."

"it was a car accident. my dad was the insurance investigator, and every time he sees jackson drive by in his porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's eighteen."

jackson returned, his face entirely sweaty. their teacher then gathered his things, but as everyone else was about to stand up and leave, he said they couldn't until they re-shelved the books. aneksi decided to stand with jackson in another area of stacks.

"hey, you." she smiled as they stacked the books. "what happened in the locker room before?"

"i don't really know. it was all very confusing." he answered quietly. she could hear the other three talk about the potential murder of his parents.

"sounds convincing." she smirked. jackson closed a book and looked at her with a stupid smile before licking his lips.

"i must say, i've really missed you while you were gone." he murmured while picking up another book. he froze a bit, staring down at the cover, which she noticed instantly.

jackson put it away, but repeated the same strange behaviour with the next one. right before her eyes, he dropped the book and his skin began to transform into the green, gross scales.

"oh my god." she whispered, taking a step back. in such a fast motion, he half-turned, scratched matt's neck so that he was paralyzed and grabbed her neck.

aneksi gasped for air and whimpered when he tightened his grip. to her surprise, he didn't paralyze her; he just knocked her down and disappeared above her.

scott was saying something as he cut himself off and stared at the book laying on the floor. he then noticed matt, and aneksi when the kanima jumped from stack to stack, breaking a few lights and causing the ceiling tiles to tumble down.

both scott and erica wolfed out, their eyes glowing yellow, but jackson managed to incapacitate erica. he pushed scott to land against a shelf of books and — much like a marionette — he wrote _stay out of my way or i'll kill all of you_ on the chalkboard. stiles yelled that he believed erica's having a seizure while she was jerking her entire body.

"we need to get her to a hospital." stiles said loudly, but erica objected instantly.

"derek. only to derek." she whispered.

"when we get her to the hospital–"

"to derek." she butted in again.

"she's right. he'll know what to do." aneksi agreed, holding erica's arm soothingly.

after a brief argument, allison stayed to help matt and the rest helped getting erica to derek. erica screamed while they placed her on the floor, stiles holding her upper body up.

"is she dying?" aneksi asked quickly, looking at the older one.

"she might, i– which is why this is gonna' hurt." derek answered in a rush, pulling up the sleeve of her jacket.

"no, what are you doing?" aneksi frowned, already knowing what he was going to do. covering her ears and closing her eyes, derek twisted her arm, causing her to scream even more.

"you broke her arm!" stiles exclaimed.

"it'll trigger the healing process. i still gotta get the venom out. this is where it's really gonna' hurt."

derek deeply dug his nails into her arm, a lot of blood dripping down to the floor. erica screamed so loudly and ear-pitching before it faded and she calmed down.

"i think i'm gonna vomit." aneksi mumbled as she walked away from there, seeing way too much blood for one day.

* * *

 **hi! sorry i havent updated in a long time (its not that i havent been writing, its that ive been lazy and forgetful because ive already written the experiment series up til season four and thats why i cant re-write it with capitals!) so here's a sucky chapter. if you want to see more of aneksi, go to my tumblr which is: "rubyslucas" (used to be nefertiris and killianruby) and look for the aneksi tag! hugs**


	14. raving

"i'm sorry we haven't really focused on you." isaac apologized out of the blue. the two were in her room, trying to actually study — she had to force him to do so.

"what do you mean?" aneksi frowned and rolled a pen between her fingers.

"we've all been so caught up in this kanima problem that we haven't even focused on you, and whoever kidnapped you. we need to find it out." he explained, putting away his book.

"well, that's a dead end. there's no way to find out who did it, we'll just have to wait until someone steps up." she sighed and wrote on her english assignment. "besides, my dad searched for me and the kidnappers for entire months. he searched outside california, there were volunteers who knocked on doors everywhere. there's nothing we can do."

"then we could at least see if there's anything else about you we don't know. let's start with what you did to derek."

"i don't know what i did to derek." she reminded him, peering up from her papers. "it just happened."

"you had your claws against his neck and he stopped functioning. it very much resembles the paralyzing effect of the kanimas' venom."

"i know, alright. maybe i can do that to people." she shrugged, moving her things away to sit up properly.

"do it on me. maybe we can see how long it lasts." he suggested, making her raise her eyebrows.

"absolutely not. derek didn't even remember it, and what if it has other consequences?" she objected, shaking her head.

"just do it, it's not like i'm gonna' die. and time me." he pressed, scooting closer to her.

"are you sure?" she asked to be certain and grew her claws slowly. "we don't know what this is."

"i'm sure. after this, we'll talk to your dad." he smiled, dropping his head a bit to give her more space. he unlocked his phone and opened the stopwatch app.

with a sigh, aneksi doubtfully wrapped her claws around his neck and waited a second. just like that, isaac's eyes darkened and he froze. she gulped and waved her hand in front of his face, starting the time.

to continue testing this ability, she hit him to see if he reacted. he didn't. she scratched his arm, but got no response there either. he was practically dead for a while, and when he sucked in a sharp breath, a minute had passed.

"isaac? do you remember what just happened?" she asked quietly.

"we just talked about you testing me. what are you waiting for?" he laughed with a puzzled face.

"i just did. it lasted for a minute." she informed him, fiddling with her fingernails. "you didn't react to anything either. do you think this only happens to supernatural creatures? what do you think happens if i do this on a human?"

"wait, a whole minute?" he asked, cracking a little laugh. "this is such a cool thing to be able to do. and i don't know, maybe we can try on stiles."

"definitely not on him." she refused immediately and stood up. "come on, we've got someone to talk to."

aneksi carefully walked down to her dad's office room with isaac behind her. knocking on the door, she pulled a smile while opening the door and watching him sit by the desk.

"hey, love. what's up?" david smiled and spun the chair around slowly.

"i need to talk to you about something, and it's very important. i need you to listen and not panic, okay?" she started, glancing at isaac who leaned his body against the door frame.

"of course." david nodded, gazing at her with worried eyes.

"do you believe in the supernatural, dad?" she asked first, trying to keep her eyes on him.

"well, it's dumb to not believe at all. but there's hardly any evidence."

"i'm a werewolf." she blurted out bluntly, not wanting to talk around the real thing. "and a vampire, a very different one. i also have the ability to disfunction someone for a minute. i've been this ever since i woke up a few weeks ago. i trust you enough to tell you this, so please believe and understand me. that's why i've been gone entire days, because we have a problem to solve as soon as possible and they need my help."

david barely raised his eyebrows as he melted her words, flickering with his eyes between the two teenagers. he figured that isaac already knew, otherwise she wouldn't say this in front of him.

"you're... not human? you're an actual hybrid, with claws and fangs and– oh god." he started, trying to cope with it.

"i know it sounds surreal and freaky, but there are others and not just me. isaac for example is a werewolf. what we're dealing with is a kanima, a lizard looking thing. you have to promise to not tell anyone." she neared him carefully and kneeled down in front of him.

aneksi decided to leave out the part about being made into this, and all the notes. it would probably be a little too much. isaac smiled a little and watched david blow up his cheeks and nod slowly.

"you can trust me, i won't tell. just... be careful. we just got you back, there's no need to lose you again." he mumbled and caressed her cheek gently.

"don't worry, dad, i'm pretty strong." she laughed quietly and stood up again.

"hey, neks, derek's asking for me. including you if you want. it's about jackson." isaac announced, looking away from his phone.

"wait, jackson whittemore? our neighbor?" david asked, frowning deeply.

"yeah, long story. i have to go, but i'll see you later." she waved it off and left with isaac.

apparently they were on their way to deaton, but isaac stopped her a distance from the building. aneksi frowned and wryly smiled, folding her arms together.

"look, i need to talk to you and there's never really a good time anymore." he started, receiving a head tilt from her.

"then just say whatever you need to say." she said blankly, making a face.

"i like you."

"i like you too...?" she laughed as if it was obvious.

"no, i mean– well, i'm not sure what i'm even doing. i just know that the night we met was a good night, and i knew that you'd be cool to be friends with. only now, i sometimes think about kissing you. yeah, kissing you."

"oh." she mumbled and looked down, trying to think of something to say. "really? i know we're good friends, even though we've known each other for a short amount of time, but... romantically?" she talked to herself out loud and puckered with her lips to the side. "you're with erica."

"i know, we just clicked because we have things in common and think alike. and yes, this whole thought it so weird to me too, but i can't exactly help it."

aneksi remained quiet as she exhaled deeply. isaac contemplated for a moment before grabbing her cheeks and pressing his lips against hers. she almost stumbled because of the sudden action and raised her hands awkwardly.

she kissed him back slowly, grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer without thinking about it much. none of them wanted to pull away.

it felt like a very mixed kiss for the both of them; first of all, it felt needed. for some unexplainable reason, they needed the kiss to happen. second, it felt great. thanks to a little heightened senses due to their supernatural side, everything about it felt good. also, the unconscious parts of them might've wanted this all along. third, it felt risky, as if them kissing was a crime and something would backfire. fourth, it felt passionate — way too passionate for being their first time.

aneksi reluctantly started to think about erica, and derek. she pulled away slowly, keeping her eyes closed for a brief moment before looking at him with a weak smile.

"isaac, we can't. not right now." she whispered and felt her eyes burning a bit.

"why not? who even cares?" he shook his head, still holding onto her cheeks.

"erica cares, and i'm sure derek does too. besides, we have so many other things to focus on right now." she sighed and grabbed one of his hands.

"i already told you, erica's aware of the fact that it wasn't going to work."

"it's not just that, i–" she mumbled, stroking his hand with her thumb. gazing into his eyes, she swallowed a lump in her throat and parted her lips. she knew that it was selfish of her, to do was she was about to do. extremely selfish. "listen carefully. you're not going to remember this. you never stopped me, we walked all the way over here without interruption and now we're continuing to meet deaton. you never kissed me."

isaac's irises contracted whilst she spoke, causing a small tear to roll down her cheek. she quickly wiped it when he blinked and continued walking without another word. derek waited outside to meet them, and scott opened the door.

"what's he doing here?" scott asked, refering to isaac.

"i need him." derek said before entering carelessly.

"i don't trust him." scott stated the obvious.

"yeah well, he doesn't trust you either." isaac sent him a fake smile and cocked his head to the side.

"you know what? derek really doesn't care." derek interrupted their bicker and glanced at aneksi, who for the first time ever seemed absent. "now where's the vet? is he gonna' help us or not?"

"that depends. you friend jackson. are we planning to kill him or save him?" deaton appeared, leaning against doorframe with his arms crossed.

"kill him." derek, of course.

"save him." scott said at the same time as derek. "save him." he repeated. the two boys exhanged a long look, in which derek slowly expressed defeat.

"save him." aneksi mumbled, biting her thumbnail.

all of them walked over to what seemed to be the nursing table. deaton put a tray with small jars on it, jars with symbols on top. isaac reached for one of them, but derek quickly grabbed his wrist.

"watch what you touch." he said sternly, like a father. isaac leaned forward and crossed his arms together against the table.

"so what are you? some kind of witch?" isaac asks, not showing any hint of sarcasm.

"no. i'm a veterinarian." deaton deadpanned.

from there, deaton pointed out that he doesn't have anything that'll be an effective defense to the paralyzing toxic from the kanima. aneksi didn't listen too carefully, but derek was open to suggestions, and isaac suggested an effective offense instead. derek explained why that wouldn't work — that the creature gets back up after nearly getting its head off, and being shot severely. so deaton asked if it has shown any weaknesses, and that aneksi knew.

"it can't swim. it jumped away from the water as if it just got burned." she said, hugging her own elbows.

"does that go for jackson as well?"

"no. he's the captain of the swim team." scott shook his head with a sigh.

"essentially, you're trying to catch two people." deaton started, went to open a drawer and held up a pin-looking thing. "a puppet and a puppeteer. one killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife. do we know why?"

so they continued bringing up how jackson's mother was pregnant, and that's why he couldn't do it. she kept chewing on her thumbnail and cast a quick glance at isaac.

"how do you know it's not part of the rules? the kanima kills murderers. if jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies too." isaac mumbled.

"does that mean your father was a murderer?" scott asked, making aneksi send him a look.

"wouldn't surprise me if he was." isaac answered, looking straight forward. aneksi sighed as she soothingly put a hand against his back.

"uh, guys. i've read the book, and it says that they're bonded. so what if the fear of water isn't coming from jackson, but from the person controlling him? what if something that affects the kanima also affects its master?" she spoke up, looking at them all.

"meaning what?" isaac questioned.

"meaning we can catch them." scott stated with hopeful eyes. "both of them."

* * *

at school, aneksi waited outside the boys' locker room because stiles had asked her too. it was something about a rave, that much she knew, and that they needed her there. she could hear everyone leave, and then stiles talking to danny. isaac suddenly cut him off by grabbing both stiles and scott, looking between the two.

"how do you two losers even survive?" isaac asked rather seriously.

"no one's even selling." scott retorted in frustration.

"wait here, boys." isaac mumbled, being the reason why aneksi straightened her back and frowned. the sudden sound of clattering caused her to jump and quickly step inside.

"that's excessive. wow, that'll bruise." stiles commented hopelessly.

a few more objectes crashed, so she rushed over to isaac and pulled him away. noticing the tickets in the poor guys' hand, she kneeled down and looked at him.

"give us the tickets, forget about ever buying them and forget about this. now leave." she compeled him quickly. he handed her the tickets and left quietly. "god, why do you have to be so brutal?"

"well, you know i am." he winked before taking the tickets and giving them to scott and stiles. "enjoy the show."

aneksi was sent to the rave with isaac and erica, with a mission to find jackson. she stopped isaac before they entered the club and licked her lips.

"what's my part in all this?" she asked, since her instructions hadn't been quite clear. they never really were.

"be everywhere. we need you everywhere." he answered before entering with erica. because of that, she stayed outside and heard derek and boyd.

"be everywhere." she muttered, but decided to be helpful and listen to isaac. rushing over to where she heard derek, her feet stopped her from going any further when chris argent stood with other hunters.

within a second, gunfire took place. boyd was shot several times — too fast for her to even register — but when derek got shot with two tasers, she snuck up behind the two hunters, grabbed their necks and bumped their heads against each others so they passed out.

"thank you." derek thanked her, a sincerity in his voice. he then surprisingly lifted his fist in the air, so she quickly gave him a fist-bump to avoid the moment getting awkward. "go check isaac and erica."

aneksi nodded before vampire speeding inside without getting noticed, searching through the crowd with her eyes. they landed on a strange woman who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. she wore a black mask, but aneksi could feel her stare.

"i must say, you're truly developing just as we hoped." a female voice reached her ears. "you're learning fast, but there's still more to know."

"are you the son of a bitch who kidnapped me?!" aneksi asked angrily, hurrying towards the masked girl. when she was two or three meters away, an invisible wall stopped her.

"now now, no need act. you're a success, and we're happy to see your progress every day. unfortunately, we can't expose ourselves just yet, and you still have things to learn about yourself, and others. don't you have something important to do?"

the masked girl turned her head to the side, causing aneksi to do the same. she saw isaac on the floor, crawling after an item. after growling at the mysterious kidnapper, she rushed over to him and grabbed the item and injected jackson by his neck.

the boy passed out and fell into her embrace. isaac was quick to give her a hand and get him to a small, empty room. there, they put him on a chair and waited for erica and stiles.

"is he okay?" stiles asked, and isaac neared jackson slowly.

"well..." he started, getting his claws out. "let's find out."

"isaac, don't." aneksi mumbled, but he stepped forward nonetheless. jackson, much like a puppet, grabbed isaac's wrist and twisted it painfully. however, the rest of his body remained unconscious.

"god!" isaac groaned and hurried backwards when his arm was released.

"okay, no one days anything like that again, okay?" stiles freaked out, pointing at jackson.

"i thought the ketamin was supposed to put him out." isaac muttered.

"yeah, well, apparently this is all we're going to get. so let's just hope that whoever's controlling him just decided to show up tonight." stiles said, looking at the three of them. jackson shot his eyes open at that, slightly scaring aneksi.

"i'm here. i'm right here with you." he said, his voice sounding strange and somehow robotic. aneksi doubtfully approached him and bent down a little.

"jackson? is that you?" she asked quietly.

"us. we're all here." he answered with the same, scary voice.

"are you the one killing people?" she continued.

"we are the ones killing murderers." he corrected her, making her gulp.

"so all the people you've killed so far..." stiles started.

"deserved it."

"so we got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers." aneksi stated, pursing her lips.

"anything can break if enough pressure's applied."

"alright, so the people you're killing are all murderers then?" she clarified it.

"each. every one."

"well, who did they murder?" stiles asked impatiently, folding his arms together.

"me. they murdered me." he said more loudly, glaring at them all. aneksi stepped back and joined the other three with a worried look.

all of them averted their eyes down to jacksons' arm, that had begun transforming. stiles started waving his hands quickly, making a sound.

"more ketamin. he needs more ketamin, come on."

"we don't have any more." isaac mumbled and showed him the empty bottle. stiles sighed with closed eyes.

"you used the whole bottle?"

erica quickly tapped stiles' arm to get him to look at jackson, who was now half transformed already. the kanima let out a hissing sound, making aneksi wince.

"okay, out, everybody out. go, go, go!" stiles said, ushering for them all to go. they quickly hurried out of there and placed themselves in front of the door as if it would help. "okay, find something to move in front of the door."

the kanima broke through the corrugates steel wall instead, leaving them all dumbfounded and frozen. aneksi focused, and all she heard was a throat getting slashed. closing her eyes, she put a hand against her stomach and grimaced.

"don't you dare vomit now." isaac warned her. stiles practically ran outside to find derek standing there, on the other side of the mountain ash.

"hey, um, so we kind of lost jackson inside, but it's–" stiles started as the other three caught up with him. the only problem was, they couldn't pass the mountain ash. "oh my god, it's working! oh this is... i did something." he cheered happily.

derek looked at his betas as he quietly sighed. then the thought hit aneksi; where the hell was scott? tucking some hair behind her ear, she frowned as she heard weak coughs of struggle.

"shit." she mumbled so quietly before speeding back inside, searching for the sound. it didn't take her long to reach a closed door, just when a growl was hearable.

aneksi kicked the door open and coughed once she entered, shielding her mouth with her arm. the same second, someone knocked her forward from behind, causing her to fall on her knees beside scott.

"aneksi...?" scott barely whispered, fighting to look at her.

"scott? oh my god, what do i do?" she asked in panic and shook him. as the air really reached her lungs, she felt her chest tightening in pain. whatever was spreading in here had an effect on her too, an extreme one. as she whipped her head towards the door, derek entered and the same person stood behind him with a knife. "derek!"

the alpha didn't have the time to turn around before the knife was in his back, yet he fought whoever captured scott. aneksi tried to get scott up, but her own muscles failed her.

derek was pushed against the wall, and she could hear him wolf out and then a disturbing sound that followed. he soon rolled down beside her, and the capturer escaped.

"come on, we need to get him out of here." derek groaned, grabbing scott. aneksi gathered herself and helped him get scott safely out of there, to deatons' clinic.

* * *

once aneksi made it back home after dropping scott off by deatons' clinic, she looked at her dad who sat by the kitchen table. her mom was working a late shift again, and she still felt uneasy from the air at the rave. most of all, she felt nausea from hearing jackson kill that person, and from removing isaac's memory earlier. she close to hated herself, and all that was shown on her face as she entered.

without any words uttered, david got up from his seat and embraced his daughter in a hug. her hands were slightly shaking, and she allowed herself to cry. she didn't know why she was so emotional at the moment — she figured it must've come from bottling everything up, trying to act as if everything's okay when it isn't.

"i hate this, dad." she cried, thinking about the deaths she'd witnessed and heard. "i hate this so much."

* * *

sooo here's another quick update because why not, hope you like it and im sorry for my poor writing. if you wanna see more of aneksi, always go to my tumblr which is rubyslucas!


	15. rising from the dead

aneksi had just told isaac about the woman at the raving, who could be her potential kidnapper, when derek called them inside. he didn't seem to be bothered by her presence there anymore, even if she wasn't a part of the pack.

isaac nodded so that she'd follow and then watched as derek opened his trunk of torture. it was a full moon tonight, so he'd have to lock them up. aneksi widened her eyes and stared at the objects. he reached for something and asked what is what, receiving an immediat answer from boyd.

"it's a triskele. spirals mean different things. past, present, and future. mother, father, child." boys said, now being the target of everyone's eyes.

"you know what it means for me?" derek asked, standing up slowly. aneksi tilted her head to the side and folded her arms together as she listened.

"alpha, beta, omega?" boyd asked carefully.

"that's right. it's a spiral. reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. betas can become alphas, but alphas can also fall to betas, or even omegas." derek confirmed, glancing at aneksi.

"like scott?" isaac asked, causing her to weakly nudge his side with her elbow.

"scott's with us now." derek objected calmly.

"and even if he wasn't, he's not exactly an omega." aneksi mumbled and moved her body weight from one foot to the other one. like derek had said; scott was his own alpha, of his pack consisting of allison, stiles and partly her.

"really? then where is he now?" isaac wondered, looking around them.

"he's looking for jackson. don't worry, he's not gonna have it easy tonight either. none of us will. there's a price you pay for this kind of power. you get the ability to heal. but tonight you're gonna want to kill anything you can find." derek lectured while handing isaac something that resembled chains.

"good thing i had my period last week, then." erica commented whilst looking to the side and then back at them, smirking.

aneksi snorted with the top of her fingers against her mouth. she gazed at erica, but only for the briefest moment since all she could picture was isaac kissing her.

derek then pulled up something from the trunk, a round head item with iron bails pointing inwards in the circle. aneksi felt sick just by watching it, whereas the other werewolf didn't even seem slightly bothered.

"well, this one's for you." derek smiled.

"i don't even know why i spend so much time here. this is a house of horror." aneksi uttered and hugged her own elbows. isaac turned his head to smile stupidly at her and derek just let his head fall.

"because you love us." boyd answered, leaning his back against a wall. "speaking off, what do we do to aneksi? for all we know, she could go completely friday the 13th tonight. she's stronger than all of us, and we don't know how she'll react to a full moon."

"if you're implying that i'll wear those... forget it." she retorted, looking at them as if they were stupid.

"boyd's right, we can't just let you loose. scott would agree." derek said, crossing his arms together.

"what am i, a dog?" she laughed sarcastically, but quickly shut her mouth when she realized the answer to that. "then i'll stay here, but i will not torture myself like that."

"i can barely contain three werewolves. do i need to add a non-chained one to the list?" derek scoffed, making her roll her eyes.

"then teach me how to control myself in case anything would happen. lydia's throwing a party, and she really wants me to go. and if jackson goes, i sure am too." she said, with a tone that implied that this wasn't up for discussion.

with a sigh, derek gently grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the pack. he eyed her quickly and she raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"the way i learned to control myself was to find an anchor. mine's anger. if i focus on it, i can control myself. it's hard for new werewolves to focus enough on their anchors. however, you're..."

"more than just a werewolf." she filled in for him. "in that case, i don't know what or who to use as my anchor. i don't remember anything that i feel strongly towards."

"then maybe someone you know now? or any anger that you feel towards whoever did this to you?" he suggested, sending her a look of sincerity and slight curiousity.

aneksi puckered with her lips to the side and looked over his shoulder. when her eyes landed on isaac, she felt herself inhale a deep breath and thought about it.

"if it's a person..."

"then it should be enough to focus on him or her. if the person's close enough to you, then it should work. but it's hard, aneksi. you're practically insane during a full moon, and focusing on–"

"i can do it." she cut him off. "if you believed i could stall a kanima, then you should believe that there's a person who's always on my mind. i can do it, and i'll go to the party and check on jackson. strangely enough, he still bears with me."

"i believe you can do it." he smiled, nodding a bit. "what bothers me is that we don't know if anything else can happen tonight. you're not exactly like us, not entirely."

"scott and stiles will be there, and most likely allison too." she assured him, starting to move towards the door. "i'll be back later tonight or early morning."

derek simply nodded as aneksi left the lair. she checked the time and decided to go over to stiles before the party, entering without even knocking. the door to his room stood open, so she stepped inside and hovered over his shoulder with crossed arms.

"hello, creeper." stiles mumbled as he flipped through the pages of a yearbook.

"what are you doing?" she asked with a frown.

"investigating, trying to find connections. i could actually use your smart brain at the moment." he said, not looking up at all.

"what are you two doing?" mr. stilinski suddenly asked.

"studying." stiles answered, causing aneksi to slap the back of his stupid head. his father bought that for a second before stepping backwards.

"it's spring break."

"god." she whispered and let her head hang for a moment.

"we brought harris in this morning for questioning. they brought him in." his dad decided to discuss the topic anyway, joining them by the desk.

"and?" stiles asked curiously.

"and they're working on a warrant to arrest him for the murders."

"for all of them?" he frowned, looking up at his dad.

"enough of them."

"with what proof?" aneksi asked, frowning too. as far as she knew, harris was their teacher, so what would he have to do with anything? other than that they bumped into him once. however, he wasn't a murderer.

"you remember the couple at the trailer? tire tracks nearby match harris's car." stilinski directed his words to his son, but also glancing at aneksi.

"that's not enough." stiles objected, averting his eyes back to the yearbook as he continued flipping through the pages.

"the same car was also seen outside the hospital where the pregnant wife was killed. it's got some bumper sticker on it, a quote from einstein." stilinski proceeded stating proofs, ending with a sentence that made both the teenagers peer up in remembrance.

"imagination is more important than knowledge." they said simultaneously, looking at the sheriff. "i saw the same car outside the rave." stiles added.

"that means you're a witness. you're gonna' have to give a statement."

"what about the concert promoter, kara? she wasn't in harris's class, right? i mean, what does mr. lahey have to do with harris."

whilst stiles and his dad continued discussing the matter, she leaned down to get a better look and flipped to the next page. slowly, she opened her mouth and felt her whole face change. it was the group photo of the swim team, with a lot of familiar faces.

"oh my god. that's–"

"isaac's dad. the coach." stiles filled for her, swallowing.

/

during the way to lydia's party, stiles had brought a huge present. aneksi didn't bother watching him try and squeeze it through the door; she greeted lydia and stepped inside instead.

an itch slowly spread inside her throat before she coughed against her hand. the red, thick liquid caused her to grimace and head for the bathroom to wash it away.

when she returned to the group of three, stiles had just told scott about the swim team picture, and allison had joined them. they also discussed the fact that they were the only ones there, ending with calling a few people.

aneksi felt odd most of the time. she could feel something was happening to her, but she tried to suppress it and think of something else.

"... and if on top of all that, i gotta watch you lose allison to a stalker like matt, i'm gonna stab myself in the face." stiles finished something she didn't quite pay attention to at first.

"don't stab yourself in the face." scott said, slowly standing up.

"why not?"

"because jackson's here."

"what?" aneksi asked as she too stood up, seeing jackson drinking from the punch lydia had just given him. without really thinking, she hurried over to him — despite scott telling her not to — and pressed a weak smile. "hey, what are you doing here?"

"i'm here to party." he smiled, raising his eyebrows as if it was obvious.

"jackson, you–" she started, but momentarily stopped herself because of a brief ache in the head. "you shouldn't be here."

"honestly, i came to hang out with you. and i'm bored." he shrugged, drinking some more. "want some?"

"what, punch? no thanks." she rejected, shaking her head faintly. "jackson, you should really go home."

"why, what's gonna' happen?" he chuckled, giving her a puzzled look.

"you're killing people! or have you forgotten that?" she exclaimed, but hushed her voice quickly.

"i don't know what you're talking about. you shouldn't be here though, because you don't look too well." he reversed her statement, putting a hand against her forehead but quickly jolted it back. "shit, you're really hot."

"i– i need to go." she mumbled hastily, irresponsibly leaving him. she was on the side of the house when someone harshly bumped into her, dropping a rude comment too.

aneksi turned around with snarled teeth and grabbed the person's arm, forcing him to look back at her. before he knew it, her hand was wrapped around his neck and he was pinned against the wall.

"woah, what the hell are you doing?!" he spat, but widened his eyes when the blackness spread in her eyes, slowly turning them fully black.

she was in absolute no control over her actions. the head ache was getting too much and the person decided to be rude in the wrong moment. with her fangs exposed, she aimed for his neck when scott ran over to her and practically pushed her down on the ground.

"aneksi! what's wrong with you?!" he muttered whilst helping her back up, a hand against the guy's chest so that he wouldn't leave.

when she looked at scott, she almost seemed frightened, as if she couldn't remember what just happened. her eyes averted to the scared boy, and after swallowing, she compelled him to forget about the whole incident.

"i'm sorry, i don't know what i'm doing. i just have this extreme headache and everyone's so... bugging right now." she apologized, making him sigh and hold her shoulder.

"it's the full moon. however, i think there's something else too because i've felt a little... off, myself. maybe you should lock yourself up." he said calmly, receiving a head nod.

"yeah, i'll go. i think i'll see derek, he knows what to do." she mumbled and absently looked over his shoulder.

scott pursed his lips in frustration. he absolutely didn't want to let her wander off alone — especially not on her first full moon — but he couldn't leave stiles and allison alone at the party with jackson.

"promise you'll go straight to derek's."

"i promise. keep an eye on jackson." she nodded, turning around to stagger away from there.

on her way back to derek's lair, she stopped abruptly when a silhouette was visible near her. aneksi frowned, but soon recognized the person as the masked woman at the rave.

"hello, aneksi." she said, with such an eerie yet calming voice.

"why are you here? and why won't you show me your face?" aneksi exhaled, clenching her fists.

"in time. you will know us soon, i can assure you that. i'm here to check on you, see how far you've come. right now, you're in the middle of a full moon and you just left... a party?" the woman was smiling by the end, you could tell by how she spoke.

"you are nothing but a bunch of coward kidnappers." aneksi spat, taking a step closer.

"sweetie. when the time comes for you to receive your memories back, you won't feel this hatred anymore. you were willing to do this."

"you're lying. how can i trust you, when you stole my memories?"

"you agreed to it the entire time. well, at first you thought we were joking. but you were never reluctant. want to know why? because you're nobody. no one but your parents would miss you in your absence. you're just some girl in the school library who reads a lot and is smart. why do you think we decided on you first? your love for the supernatural was just a bonus. yes, i knocked you out in your dream — well, you vague memory — but after that, you were always aware of what was happening. we created you and gave you a purpose. although, it's a shame you don't really believe in your powers. anyway, i need to go. we hope that you'll continue to do the right thing."

aneksi listened intensely, but bent down when she finished and coughed up some more blood. the masked woman was of course gone when she looked back up.

"fucking bitch." she muttered and groaned when her phone rang. picking it up, she answered and rested a hand against her warm forehead. "yes?"

"aneksi? i tried calling scott, but he didn't pick up. i need your help, right now." derek's voice filled her ears before he hung up.

aneksi didn't even think about it; she ran to derek's in such a short amount of time, just to hear the growls and metal clanks. as she stopped outside, isaac flew out of the window and growled at her.

gulping hard, she whimpered when he attacked her and tried to fight him off. isaac kept snarling in her face and hitting her, and aneksi did her best to kick him off of her over and over again. she didn't want to use any powers except her strenght on him, not again.

"isaac!" she said loudly, elbowing his face so that she could grasp his wrists and hold him against the ground. "stop, it's me! please, stop!"

as isaac stared into her eyes, he slowly began to freeze. she exhaled in relief and cautiously got off of him, suppressing the pounding ache in her head.

"boyd and erica. we need to help derek." he stated, and the two hurried over to where the others were.

derek wasn't doing too well. he managed to hold erica, but boyd was on the verge of escaping. thanks to isaac, he didn't. due to derek's surprise over isaac's sudden control, he didn't notice erica attacking from behind. isaac did everything to chain boyd, so aneksi helped him with that.

she then proceeded to hold erica back by tightening her arms around the beta's neck, kicking her down on her knees. derek mouthed a thank you and aneksi simply nodded. he started to chain erica more firmly when aneksi dropped her arms.

"no, wait!" isaac called, but erica managed to let out a last growl and snap aneksi's neck, making her fall down to the ground within a split second.

derek punched erica unconscious out of instinct and kneeled down, turning aneksi's head carefully. he swallowed hard and avoided eye contact with isaac.

"oh no." he mumbled as he checked if she had any pulse.

"derek? derek, i swear to god–" isaac started as he dragged his hand against his mouth, not being able to stand still on his spot.

"calm down." derek cut him off, a hand above his shoulder.

"if she's dead, i will rip out your heart out." the younger one warned, standing on his knees. he swallowed and was about to grab her cheeks, but jerked his hands back out of a sort of guilt.

"she's not– she can't be dead." derek denied it, shaking her shoulders gently. "come on, wake up."

"if our necks were to be snapped, we'd die, right? now why wouldn't she?" isaac spat, looking up at his alpha.

"because she's different than us! that's why."

the two of them fell into silence after that, dreadfully waiting for her to wake up because they didn't want to believe otherwise. isaac laced his fingers together with hers and bit his lip out of fear that she'd remain like that.

every bone and organ in aneksi's body was suddenly jolted on, making her inhale a sharp breath and sit up in a split second. a cough left her lips as she wrapped a hand around her sore neck.

"isaac?" she mumbled once seeing him.

"thank god you're okay." isaac exhaled as he carelessly pulled her in for a tight hug. aneksi raised her eyebrows but hugged him back anyway and rested her forehead against his shoulder. "for a second, we thought you were dead."

"shit, my neck really hurts." she whined against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"that's because erica snapped it two minutes ago." derek said with a stupid smile on his face.

"she did what?!" aneksi frowned while pulling back. "she snapped my neck and killed me?"

"you know, full moon hormones..." isaac scrunched up his face and frowned with his lips, causing her to roll her eyes.

"oh my god, the party. i have to get back. jackson's there and i left scott all alone." she panicked, standing up.

"you can't leave yet, you just literally rose from the dead." derek said, crossing his arms against his chest.

"well, too bad for you. i'm not one of your werewolves to control. i'm glad i could help here, and now i need to help scott." she stated just before vamp-speeding away from there.

"god, i hate it when she does that! why is it so hard for her to stay somewhere? she's always everywhere, running around like an ant." derek complained, looking down at his betas.

"if she wouldn't be everywhere, things could be a lot worse right now." isaac pointed out with a proud smile. derek simply glared at him.

people were running past aneksi, yelling about the police being there. she noticed scott by the road, jogging over to him before smiling weakly.

"hey, what's going on?" scott turned to look at her and gently grabbed her upper arms, glancing around them.

"the party was going crazy, and some guys fooled around. they were throwing someone in the water, someone who yelled that he couldn't swim. jackson helped him up and it turned out to matt. you know, detention matt with the video. and now–" he explained, looking to the side.

aneksi followed his gaze and almost dropped her mouth. there stood matt, soaked with water, as he stared at them with so much hatred. her hand flew to her mouth when the kanima suddenly stood in the typical superhero position by matt, wrapping its tail around his legs.

"i feel so uncomfortable right now." she mumbled, and in the blink of an eye, the two vanished from the street in front of them.

"we've got some problems." he stated the obvious.

"uh huh." she almost laughed and glanced to the side, noticing the masked girl lurking in the crowd. the sight made her stomach clench. "a lot of problems."


	16. fury

"okay, i definitely like chocolate ice cream more than vanilla." aneksi nodded, putting the spoon on the sink.

"really? vanilla's so much better." isaac laughed as he leaned his back against the counter.

"if you say so." she smirked and opened the fridge. "what now?"

"green and red apples."

the two were at her place, using their spare time to compare different things, and by that finding out what aneksi likes the most. she grabbed an apple of each color and closed the fridge with her hips, taking a bite from the red one.

"okay, pretty good." she nodded before biting the green one. "oh, definitely green apples."

"i agree." he smiled, folding his arms together with a slightly tilted head.

"this is like the first thing we've agreed on so far." she snorted and finished the green apple. "we don't like the same eggs, drink, cupcake, ice cream, chips..."

"well, then we're yin and yang. besides, maybe it's better. we don't have to worry about the other one eating our favorite thing. you won't have to worry about me eating your chocolate ice cream." he frowned with his lips, looking as if he had just said the smartest thing ever said.

"you're really enjoying this, aren't you?" she raised her eyebrows and placed herself beside him, but with her arms against the counter and her upper body leaning above it.

"yeah, in fact i am." he nodded as he looked down at her. "because look at us. we've been spending the entire day at your place, goofing around like we have no troubles, eating, singing ridiculously loud."

"isaac..." she mumbled and looked up at him with a pained expression. "i like this too, a lot. but–"

"no, no buts now." he quickly cut her off and shook his head. "can we please just enjoy this? i mean, this is the only place where we don't have to think about anything. even at school we're reminded about our problems because scott, stiles and jackson are there. at the lair... derek's there. my home only reminds me about my dad, which eventually reminds me about his death and the kanima. being with you, here, is the only place where we can actually have fun for a change."

aneksi listened with a weak smile and licked her lips when he finished. she sighed and doubtfully seized his hand, turning around so that the side of her body was against the cold material instead.

"i thought you loved being a werewolf?" she made an attempt to ease the air, which helped a bit. he laughed through his nose and briefly looked down at the floor.

"i do. but jackson's a pain in the ass."

"i see." she laughed and squeezed his hand before dropping it. "i just have to tell you one thing."

carefully jumping up to sit on the counter, she intertwined her hands between her legs and watched him stand in front of her instead.

"don't like the sound of that, but what is it?" he smiled and waited as she exhaled deeply.

"i told you about the woman in the mask at the rave, right? so, she was at lydia's party as well. she was talking about how i wanted this, how i was willing to go through whatever they did to me."

"why didn't you take her?" he asked bluntly with a frown.

"at the rave, i couldn't. during the full moon, i felt too... weak, and weird. i felt sick. she disappeared so quickly. but isaac, how i could i ever agree on doing such a thing?" she asked and made a face. "she kept going on about how lonely i actually was, and how no one would miss me while i was gone those months. it just downs me to think about it."

"okay, first thing, you're not lonely anymore. at least you're not alone." he started, grasping both her hands softly. "you've got two packs of people who adore you, even derek. i didn't know you before this, but there's nothing wrong with you. i think you're pretty great the way you are now."

"wow. you really are different when you're not around derek." she smiled and looked down. "thanks, isaac. i just want this to stop. i want them to come out already, i want my memories back. really, that's all i want right now. i'm not gonna' complain because after all, we're werewolves. i am so strong and powerful. the only thing i miss are my memories."

"i'm a jerk, neks. at least that's what people call me." he remarked with a weak smirk and gazed at her. "and you'll get your memories back somehow. i'll help you with that."

"you're cocky and blunt, but not a jerk." she nodded once and dangled with her legs.

"whatever you say." he chuckled and pulled her down from the counter carefully. "we're going to do something that's a once in a lifetime thing."

"oh, really? and what would that be?" she asked curiously and watched him raise their hands to the level of his chest.

aneksi stared as he laced their hands together smoothly and then wrapped the hanging arm around her waist. she opened her mouth out of surprise and barely squinted with her eyes.

"we're dancing." he stated.

"in my kitchen?" she laughed and shook her head. "isaac, you're definitely not a dancer. and why are we dancing?"

"in your kitchen. we're dancing because it's weird and we have the opportunity to do something weird. in the middle of our problems, why not?" he shrugged, reaching for her phone in her back pocket to put on some music.

"you're strange. and awkward." she said blankly, looking up at him. "not the slowest song, please."

isaac grinned as he started playing culpa al corazón by prince royce, making her stupidly roll her eyes. putting the phone on the counter, he pulled her closer and laughed when she made a face.

"come on, i know you can dance. you did it for half an hour this morning." he pointed out before slowly spinning her around.

"yeah, like that was a real dance." she scoffed and followed his slow lead — which mostly was swaying side to side weakly for a starter.

"it was a dance." he cocked his head sideways and looked down at her. "i liked it."

"you like everything i do." she blurted out before thinking and then realised how stupid it was.

"mostly accurate." he chuckled and carefully bent her down, and then brought her back up gracefully.

"mostly? what's that supposed to mean?" she asked and frowned.

"let's see. you snort sometimes, which is ugly. sometimes, when you're clever enough to figure something out before us, you say it as if it's obvious. and oh god, the way you smile is absolutely horrifying..." he started off severely, but he was of course joking. the more he said, the more smiled.

"you're so annoying!" she laughed and raised her hand to his neck instead of his shoulder. "and i do not snort."

"sometimes you do."

"then i must be really tired."

"you snorted a few minutes ago." he pointed out.

"i'm tired. i mean, i have been spending all day with you, haven't i?" she teased, playfully winking.

isaac spun her around so fast without warning as he smirked at her. aneksi clutched onto his shirt tightly while he did so pulled her mouth to the side. she rolled her eyes over his smug face and pursed her lips while they slowly stopped moving. gazing down at her, he very slowly leaned in because he wanted to. she had the time to build up some panic within her, but thankfully her phone vibrated, giving her a reason to pull back.

"if that's scott or stiles-" isaac started, but she simply raised her hand to silence him without having to utter a word.

"it's scott. it just says help, at the station." she mumbled and looked back at him. "i should go, if they need help."

"of course you'll go. what if it's nothing?" he sighed and crossed his arms together.

"it's something, and if it isn't, i'll just come back. but before i go... there's something i really need to tell you." she said quietly, moving over to the couch. he followed without asking and sat down beside her.

"what is it?"

"i've... compelled you." she confessed bluntly and pursed her lips.

"what? neks, you've actually done that? i thought you'd never– i mean, if there's anyone you wouldn't compell, it'd be me." he frowned, still sounding very calm.

"i know. look, it was before the rave, when we were walking to deaton. you stopped me in the middle of the way and started talking, about you, your feelings and... us. you explained to me how good friends we are, and you hadn't thought about me romantically. but apparently, you just felt it. and all of sudden, you kissed me, isaac. you kissed me and i kissed you back. then i just thought about everything we're going through, and all the responsibility we have. we've got jackson to think of at the moment, and i still have to find out what happened to me. it just seemed like the wrong time, and i knew you wouldn't let it go, so i had to compell you to forget it. however, it was wrong of me and i'm really sorry."

isaac stared at her in shock and parted his lips. the longer he thought about it, the angrier he got. aneksi looked down and fiddled with her fingernails, waiting for him to lash out on her.

"how could you do that? i kissed you, and you forced the memory out of my head. just like your kidnappers." he started, causing her to shoot her eyes up at him.

"i know, it was mean–"

"i had the guts to do that, and you removed the memory? you actually compelled me after doing such a serious and big thing? this is the most selfish thing you've ever done."

"i know." she nodded.

"and the worst part is that i can feel that i want you somehow. what if i would've kissed you now? would you have taken that away from me? god, this is so dumb of you!"

"i know."

"and– why aren't you defending yourself?" he asked with a frown and tilted his head to the side.

"what's there to defend? i did a stupid thing against your will, and i regret it. it was selfish of me, and you have the right to be angry." she shrugged and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"i'm just... surprised that you would do that." he mumbled and scratched the back of his neck.

"i'm sorry, and i realise that i did for such a stupid reason. we won't ever have the time to just sit and do nothing. scott proved that minutes ago with the text. speaking of which, i should go. i just wanted you to know."

aneksi stood up and was ready to go, but isaac grabbed her wrist as he mirrored her action and sighed through his nose.

"thanks for telling me."

"i can give you the memory back." she suddenly remembered and looked up at him. "i can compell you to remember, if you want."

"can you?" he smiled and bit his lip. she nodded with a grin before forcing him to look at her.

"when i leave, you'll remember everything about the night of the rave. you'll remember exactly what you said, what happened, what you felt, and you'll re-live it in your mind." she said softly before giving his hand a light squeeze and exiting the house.

aneksi folded her arms together due to the chilly air as she walked and assumed scott meant the police station. she stopped a meter from the entrance and frowned when she heard more than one voice. first, she heard derek and stiles, then matt and scott talking.

"i didn't know what was happening. i didn't know they had just won state. and lahey, he's letting his favorites come over to have a couple drinks to celebrate. who cares if they're seventeen, right?" matt said in a quite scary voice if you asked aneksi.

"were you at isaac's?" scott asked dumbfounded.

"he had this first edition spider-man, or was it batman? and we were gonna make a trade. but then i'm over there and i hear music. and everyone's having a good time, and i see sean. he throws jessica in the pool. and then bennett goes in and then camden. isaac's jarhead brother, he grabs me. he thinks it's funny. i yelled that i can't swim, but nobody listens. i go under and i swallow water, and no one cares. and i see these bodies underwater. i see jessica's got her hands down sean's board shorts. and i'm drowning. i'm dying, and they're laughing. all of sudden, i was just– i'm lying by the pool."

"oh god." aneksi whispered sadly and closed her eyes. in all honesty, she felt bad for matt in spite of the horrible things he had done ever since.

"and lahey is right there, right above me, and he says; you tell no one! this, this is your fault! you don't know how to swim? what little bastard doesn't know how to swim? you say nothing! you tell no one! and i didn't. i didn't tell anyone."

she could the tone change in his voice for each word, the mixtured feelings of fear, contempt and anger. matt continued telling his story, about how he had accidentally captured mr. lahey on a picture, wanting him dead. and that's how he became the kanima's master.

frowning, aneksi hid herself when she heard new voices and saw new silhouettes outside. suddenly the argents were there just as the alarm inside the building went off. a second later, the hunters began shooting the windows like maniacs, creating a panic inside.

she ran inside without hesitating and found stiles and derek laying on the floor, paralyzed. derek ushered for scott to help stiles, so when she turned around, she was quickly met by a half-transformed jackson.

"aneksi!" scott called with wide eyes.

"get him out of here!" she demanded, grabbing jackson's wrists. scott reluctantly dragged his best friend out of there as she kneed jackson between his legs.

derek watched her while she fought the creature with so much more strength and power now; she kicked more, spinning around to gain more force, and she used her claws. she even intimidated him.

when jackson was about to scratch her neck, she let out a growl and dug her nails into his neck, disfunctioning him momentarily. breathing heavily, she helped derek up on his feet and jogged to the cells where melissa and stilinski were captured inside.

"we're gonna' have to expose ourselves." derek whispered as he slowly wolfed out.

"as long as we save them, i don't give a flying damn." she responded as her nails and canines grew out.

derek pulled a little smile before growling to get matt's attention. he stepped inside, aneksi following closely beside him. the kanima hissed from beside them, and she could see matt fleeing like a coward.

the two began fighting. derek knocked it towards the wall while aneksi ran over to shook stilinski. she ripped the handcuff apart before focusing on the bars that prevented melissa from leaving.

"aneksi?" melissa whispered and shook her head.

"please, don't ask anything right now." she mumbled, trying to hide her face in the darkness as much as possible. "step back."

melissa obeyed within a second and covered her mouth with one hand. aneksi backed away before putting all her strength in her leg, kicking the bars until they broke apart. suddenly, she was pulled down to the floor and groaned out of pain.

in the corner of her eye, she could see the kanima approach melissa, who backed away with glossy eyes. scott appeared, digging his claws in the back of jackson, making him fall down to the floor.

"scott, i was doing fine." she mumbled, weakly grabbing his face. "she'll see." she whispered, not believing melissa would be able to cope with it at the moment.

"i have to. but thanks." he smiled before slowly turning around. melissa covered her mouth with both hands and shook her head in disbelief.

"no..." she repeated, over and over again. aneksi patted scott's back before leaving them, being the only one who actually thought about matt.

thankfully, she managed to pick up his scent and followed it to a forest with the smallest lake. stopping by a tree, she gaped when gerard argent grabbed matt by the collar and pushed him down under water.

it was way too much for her to melt to cause a reaction from her. she saw gerard committing a murder, whilst the kanima lurked in the darkness. there was also another silhouette a bit away from them.

aneksi couldn't help but to silently cry. she ran to help matt, but instead she watched him drown to death, of all things. she felt sick to her stomach again, especially when gerard now was its new master.

"well, you don't have to be afraid of anything, my friend. especially me."

* * *

 **i don't even know why i wrote this trash story in the beginning but here lol and my tumblr is now princes-jasmine!**


	17. battlefield

the air was incredibly chilly, growing goosebumps on her arms, and the forest was dead quiet, even to her ears. a few days had passed since the station incident, but that didn't stop the tears from occasionally wet her cheeks.

passing many trees and snapping a few branches, she finally reached the spot where isaac was waiting, smiling as he lay eyes on her. aneksi was embraced in a hug the second she neared him, resting her forehead against his shoulder.

"are you alright? i can sense that something's wrong and i haven't seen you since–"

"i know." she cut him off and slowly ended the hug. "since i helped scott at the station. part of me wish i hadn't."

"why, what happened?" he asked and held her cheeks with his hands, frowning.

"after the fight with jackson and releasing his mom and stiles' dad, i went to follow matt since he ran off. and i watched as allison's grandpa drowned him carelessly. he killed the boy without hesitation, and he became the master of the kanima. everything's just... so wrong right now." she explained vaguely, on the verge of crying once again.

"you're telling me that gerard now controls jackson?" he asked, making her give him a look.

"he killed matt! he drowned him, which was the worst thing he could do! your dad, he– there's a reason why matt killed the swim team. your dad arranged a party after they won a match. he offered underage teenagers drinks while you were there, and your brother threw matt in the pool. he couldn't swim and no one helped him, except your dad who demanded him not to tell anyone. and you care about the fact that gerard is the master now?"

isaac swallowed a lump in his throat and looked down. he didn't mean to sound so harsh and cold, and he regretted it instantly. sighing, he caressed her cheek with his thumb and shook his head weakly.

"i'm sorry, that must've been horrible to see. i just want this kanima problem to end, that's why i said that. and yeah, you're right. everything's so wrong at the moment."

"did something happen to you?" she asked as he said those words, wrapping her fingers around his wrist.

"something happened to us. derek isn't really an alpha anymore, i don't feel like i'm in a pack, and erica and boyd are hiding and running, trying to find another pack. i also think the argents are hunting us, but i'm not sure." he mumbled and instinctively glanced around them.

"oh my god. where are they? we need to help them." she said quickly, looking around.

"neks, there's nothing we can do. we're omegas now, we could die just like that. you're not like us, you don't need a pack. don't put yourself in unnecessary danger."

"listen to me carefully. i might hate this, but i'm a part of it. i've helped both sides more than once. allison knows who i am. jackson does, derek. i've already put myself in danger, and i'd do it again if it saved you and my friends." she said with a certain determinant tone laced in her voice. she was dead serious, which he knew.

"i know you would, and i hate you for it." he smiled and pursed his lips.

"scott's working tomorrow. maybe you should talk to him, i'll go with you and–"

"i've already thought about that. i mean, i've really been thinking about scott and what kind of guy he is."

"really?" she grinned and folded her arms together. "is it only because derek's not your alpha anymore? the isaac a few weeks ago would never even consider it."

isaac let out a quiet laugh before leaning in and colliding his lips against hers softly. aneksi raised her eyebrows briefly and wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes.

if anything, this kiss was a lot better, strangely. it was much like their first one with all the mixed feelings, but enhanced. she could enjoy it more now since she felt careless. their lives would never be calm enough or "normal" enough.

the two both parted their lips at the same time, pulling a weak smile before isaac initiated a french kiss by moving his tongue into her mouth. aneksi shuddered when his hands gently fell down to her waist instead, pulling her closer.

as the seconds passed, aneksi didn't realize it at first. her whole body heated up and she felt flustered, but most importantly, she felt so good. that caused her claws to slowly grow out, followed by her fangs.

"hey." he laughed and pulled back reluctantly. "ouch."

"what?" she mumbled and touched the tip of a fang with her thumb, sighing. "sorry, can't exactly help it."

"i know." he smirked and ruffled her hair.

the next day, aneksi followed isaac to the vet clinic as promised. as the two entered the lobby, a bell rang and they heard how a dog started to bark rather furiously. scott peeked his head out a moment later and deaton welcomed isaac.

"it's okay, isaac. we're open."

isaac sent him a grateful smile before walking with aneksi to the table where a sick dog laid. she scrunched up her nose due to the smell and glanced at scott, who she hadn't spoken to since the station either.

"why does it smell like that?" isaac asked the two. deaton and scott shared a look, where the younger one pulled a little smile. "what?"

"scott said almost the same thing to me a few months ago. one day he could somehow tell the difference between which animals were getting better and which... were not." deaton explained.

both aneksi and isaac looked down at the dog with sad eyes. she raised her hand to her mouth and sighed, feeling her whole heart hurt.

"he's not getting better, is he?" he asked in realization, just as the dog whimpered. the sound caused her to blink so that she wouldn't cry, again. deaton shook his head sadly. "like cancer."

"osteosarcoma. it has a very distinct scent, doesn't it?" deaton asked, making scott nod his head in agreement. "come here." he then directed his words to isaac, who slowly placed himself beside deaton. "i know you're well aware of what your new abilities can do for you. improved strength, speed, and healing. you ever wonder what it could do for others? give me your hand."

isaac did as he was told, and the doctor put his hand on the dog. aneksi sent him a smile and nodded weakly, knowing what was going to happen. as isaac let his hand remain on the puppy, his veins turned black and barely cracked. she grinned and watched in awe.

"what did i do?" isaac asked and looked up at them with glossy eyes.

"you took some of his pain away." scott answered with a friendly smile.

"feels great, doesn't it?" aneksi uttered and gazed at isaac.

"only a little bit." deaton butted it. "but sometimes, a little can make quite a difference."

isaac had his lips against the top of his wrist, looking like he was about to cry any second now. aneksi put a hand against his back and smiled at scott, who sent her a little wink.

"it's okay. first time he showed me, i cried too." scott said to help isaac feel like crying was perfectly okay.

isaac looked up at them and grinned with glossy eyes, looked down again and then smiled widely. the aneksi patted the dog as it glanced up at them, smiled and scratched it behind its ear softly.

scott and isaac entered another room smoothly, which aneksi only noticed a while later. she frowned as she leaned her body against the door frame, listening to them.

"they're leaving tonight, during the game." isaac said, referring to erica and boyd, as he touched his jaw.

"so why are you telling me?" scott asked while putting a few jars in a cabinet.

"i'm not telling you. i'm asking you. i'm asking for your advice." isaac corrected him, surprising both scott and aneksi.

"from me? why?"

"because i trust you."

"why?"

"because you always seem to want to do the right thing." isaac answered, glancing down. "i understand why aneksi likes you so much."

"i usually have no idea what i'm doing." scott said, frowning as he looked straight forward. "actually, i always have no idea what i'm doing." he added, making isaac let out the weakest chuckle.

"do you want to let me know what you're doing right now?"

"i'm not going anywhere, if that's what you mean. i have too many people here who need me." scott said, turning around to look at him.

"well, i guess that makes me lucky 'cause... 'cause i don't have anyone." isaac smiled, no happiness behind it though.

"that's not true." aneksi objected quickly, approaching him. "you know it's not true."

isaac just gave her a tired look, silently saying that this wasn't a debate. he didn't have anyone. he wasn't even sure he had her for certain, knowing himself and knowing her goodness. she faintly shook her head and closed her mouth.

"so, are you gonna' go with them?" scott asked quietly, studying the two.

"yeah." isaac answered, standing up as he avoided her gaze. "yeah, i think i will. good luck with the game though."

"thanks, but i'm not going either. can't even think about playing some meaningless game right now." scott said, scratching the back of his neck.

"you weren't at practice last week, were you?"

"no, i skipped it. why?"

"jackson was there, as if nothing had happened." isaac informed him. "he's playing tonight."

isaac left after that, but aneksi quickly caught up with him. she harshly turned him around by grabbing his arm and stared at him with disbelief.

"you're just gonna' leave tonight?" she asked coldly and he glanced to the side.

"yeah. i already told you, we're not safe. we have to run."

"i can't let you do that. and you have me, isaac. i know it's not a lot of people, and i know you're not completely safe anymore, but isn't it enough? for all we know, you might get killed while running. don't do this."

isaac bit his lip whilst placing a hand against the side of her neck. he gave her forehead a soft kiss before taking a step back and twitching the corner of his mouth sideways.

"i have to. please, don't vamp-speed after me or compel me to stay. just go home, be with your parents, and then help scott tonight."

aneksi stared as he turned around and left. she figured scott listened to them, so she did as isaac said; she hurried home while it was still light outside and slowly entered the living room.

"hi, dad." she mumbled, bottling up the emotions she had received from isaac.

"are you alright?" david asked as he stood up.

"not really, but i'm good enough. how's mom? i haven't seen her in a while." she pressed a smile and bit on her thumbnail.

"she's fine, just missing you a little. what's been going on since the station incident?" he asked quietly and neared her.

"nothing much, really. stiles is seeing ms. morrell, scott isn't talking to his mom because she saw us as wolves, allison is dangerous, isaac's leaving with erica and boyd because apparently their alpha isn't an alpha anymore." she rambled, making her dad laugh a little. "what?"

"do you realize how surreal and unbelievable all this sounds? i know i shouldn't laugh, but it's so much."

aneksi did smile. she shook her head and fiddled with her fingernails. it was obvious gerard would be at the game, and that's when it hit her; why isaac and his pack actually had to run.

weeks ago, scott had vaguely mentioned allison's aunt kate and how she died when telling her about the argents. why else would kate's father act the way he did if it wasn't for revenge?

"shit. gerard wants derek and his pack. he wants to kill them because peter killed kate." she thought out loud, looking back up. "that's why they're leaving. and oh my god, derek turned allison's mom, who had to kill herself."

"i miss being a cop with regular cases to worry about." david mumbled and pulled his fingers through his dark hair. "and derek's not an alpha anymore? convenient."

"what if gerard is threatening scott? if anyone would know where derek is hiding, it'd be scott. he doesn't know me or about me."

"what are you gonna' do?" he asked quietly, a worried look on his face.

"i have no idea. i think the best thing i can do is to be at the game. melissa and stiles' dad will be there, lydia, the entire school... i just need to be there and help. what else can i do?"

"as a dad, i should encourage you not to go because i'm worried you'll get hurt." he said, crossing his arms together.

"then why aren't you?" she smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"because i know you can take care of yourself. i trust you can." he caressed her arm and nodded weakly.

"mom would strangle you herself if she knew about this."

"we'll tell her one day, when this is over. in the meantime, you stay cautious."

"well, my dad's a cop and my mom's a doctor." she smiled and sat down on the couch. "i want to find derek, but that'd only make everything worse."

"then maybe you shouldn't. especially not if they're being hunted. maybe you could try and talk to allison?" he suggested, making her scoff.

"please. she won't even talk to scott, not since her mom–" aneksi started but quickly frowned. "since her mom died. allison doesn't know what really happened, she doesn't know that her mom tried to kill scott. i have to tell her that."

"she did? when?"

"during the rave. i have to tell allison tonight before she does anything stupid."

"when's the game?" he asked and checked the time on his phone.

"soon. i should get going." she sighed whilst standing up again. david sent her a smile and watched as she disappeared into her room to dress on something warmer.

"are you sure you don't want me there?" david sighed as he crossed his arms together.

aneksi fixed her jacket just as she ended up in front of him. she gave him a look where her head was tilted sideways and then shook her head. he didn't even bother his fatherly concern, or maybe it was the cop within him, however it was evident on his face. she appreciated it though.

"absolutely not. do you realize someone could die tonight? you stay here all night." she warned with her index finger pointing at him.

"okay, i get it." he laughed and raised his hands in a defensive way. "then be careful. we certainly don't want to lose you again."

with a soft smile on her face, she turned around and walked out, but stopped by the threshold as she realised something. her dad frowned as he waited silently for her to speak or leave.

"dad?" she started and halfway turned around. "love you."

david peered up and raised his eyebrows while parting his lips in surprise. she hadn't uttered those words yet, but now she could feel that father-daughter love, despite not remembering them.

"i love you too, sweetie." he grinned before she returned it and finally left for the game — which she was not late to.

aneksi folded her cold arms together and hurried to the school's field, where she spotted a lot of people. she noticed scott by the bench, and stiles actually playing with the team. without care, she sat down beside scott and gazed at him, whereas he gave her a face due to the fact that she really allowed to sit there.

"stone! what are you doing? this bench is for players only." coach finstock started, but she just locked her eyes with his and opened her mouth.

"i'm an exception. you're gonna' let me sit here all i want." she compeled him and then turned back to scott. coach obeyed and focused on the game again.

"what are you doing?" scott laughed a bit.

"why aren't you playing?" she asked confused and gestured to the field. "i mean, stiles is playing and he's horrible. you're a werewolf with extreme senses."

"i'm failing three classes, so i can't play. i could use you help with the studying after this." he shrugged and nudged her arm with his.

"you're unbelievable." she chuckled and tucked some hair behind her ear.

they sat still and watched the game for a while until a certain voice filled their ears, and theirs only. scott laid a hand against her thigh, which was enough to ask her to act like she couldn't hear it.

"... when that scoreboard clock begins counting down from thirty, if you haven't given me derek, then jackson is gonna kill someone. so tell me, scott, who's gonna die tonight? should it be your mother, who so bravely came out to support you? or the sheriff, your best friend's father? or how about the pretty little redhead who managed to survive the bite of an alpha? or how about the mysterious brunette beside you right now, who seems oblivious to all this? it would be a shame to end a teenagers life just like that. but what do i know, maybe she's just like you."

gerard spoke, and aneksi did her best to cheer for her team and act unfazed, when in reality she was shitting her pants. scott just kept his hand there in a soothing way and looked over at gerard.

"scott–"

"don't say anything." he whispered and quickly stood up. coach demanded for him to sit down, whilst scott tried to convince him to let him play. stiles wasn't exactly providing the team with many goals.

scott sat down again with a sigh, just as aneksi could smell a familiar scent. a second later, isaac sat down between them, ready to play. she widened her eyes and stared him as if she couldn't believe he was actually there.

"you came to help." scott stated, but isaac cocked his head to the side with a smirk.

"i came to win." he corrected the dark haired one. "you got a plan yet?"

"no. right now we're just making sure jackson's not killing anyone." aneksi answered and looked at him with cold eyes.

"that'd be easier if scott was actually in the game." isaac pointed out the obvious, earning an eye roll from her. "we have to make it so coach has no choice but to play you."

"how do we do that? he's got a bench full of guys he can use before he ever puts me on the field." scott said, nodding to the bench of players. the two boys then exchanged a look, isaac looking like he had a plan. "can you do it without putting anyone in the hospital?"

aneksi shook her head over their solution and rubbed her face with her hands. isaac glanced at the players and let out a little exhale before answering.

"i can try."

and so isaac began knocking players down until scott was the one to get on the field. however, jackson managed to knock him down too, making many in the crowd gasp. aneksi rushed over there almost automatically with scott, kneeling down beside him. even if she knew he would be fine, she was still worried.

"isaac? are you okay?" she asked and rested her hands against his arm.

"it's not broken, but i can't move it." he stated, referring to his leg. "i think jackson nicked it."

isaac was put on a stretcher, and she followed them to the locker room. in there, he could finally breathe out and actually look at her, even if she only stared blankly at him.

"you said you were leaving. gerard is going to kill someone if he doesn't get derek. why the hell did you come back?" she almost scolded him and slapped the back of his head.

"i just couldn't leave, okay. i want to help, deep down. but right now i can't move my leg and–" he started, but she quickly shut him up by putting a hand against his mouth.

aneksi could hear footsteps and something scraping against the floor. dead quietly, she rounded the lockers and hid behind them. isaac then saw gerard in the shadows and instantly dragged himself over the floor towards the sink.

"it was a good effort, isaac. it was. this would be so much more poetic if it were halftime." gerard spoke, scraping a large, silver sword against the floor.

isaac used the sink for support and looked behind the old man's shoulder. aneksi placed herself behind the other two hunters, grew out her claws and disfunctioned the hunters by digging her claws against their necks. the two fell to their knees just as gerard raised the sword to swing it.

a smile grew on isaac's face, a proud and satisfied one, making gerard glimpse her black eyes in the mirror. she twitched the corner of her mouth to the side and kneed each hunter on their chins to make them pass out.

punching gerard's cheek, she went to attack him when he quickly raised the sword. freezing with wide eyes, she put her hand where the sword had hit her; on the side of her stomach. within a brief moment, the old hunter pulled it out and disappeared out of there.

"neks? oh my god." isaac panicked as she too fell to her knees. he let go off the sink and did his best to be in the same height level as her.

"shit, this hurts." she mumbled before coughing up some blood. her hand was shaking as it moved from her wound, blood covering it completely.

if she were asked to describe the pain, she probably couldn't. a painful electricity shot through her bones, her throat felt thick and sticky due to the blood and the sharpness from the sword still lingered there.

"you'll heal, right?" he asked with shaking hands himself, barely daring to touch her. "please tell me you'll heal, like right now."

"look at us." she laughed humorlessly and shook her head. "your leg is paralyzed and i just had a sword struck in me, during the lacrosse game in high school. exactly how i want to spend my night."

isaac cracked a little laugh and pressed his hand against her wolf. he didn't know if it was possible when it happened, but his focus on her pain managed to help him absorb it a little. the process made her breathe more deeply for each second.

"i'm gonna' be sappy for a second and say i'm happy my leg is paralyzed with you." he smirked and watched as the wound very slowly started to close.

"i'd punch you if i wasn't so weak." she stated and glanced at his neck, then down to her bloody hands. "i don't feel very good."

"believe me, i know." he snickered and felt his leg get back to normal. "we need to get out on the field."

"right." she mumbled and accepted his hand as he helped her stand up after him.

aneksi kept her hand against her stomach as she limped beside him back to the field. to their surprise, everyone was crowding around a guy on the ground.

"is that..." isaac whispered, right as lydia called for jackson and crouched down beside his dead body.

"oh my god." she mumbled and raised her other hand to her mouth. "gerard made jackson kill himself? why?"

"i have no idea, but i don't like it."

"wait." she said, looking around them and then at mr. stilinski. "where's stiles?"

* * *

 **i honestly have no idea whats going on in my own fic so dont ask cause i have no answer lmao (erspecially the whole derek alpha thing cause when i wrote this months ago, i forgot about cora completely so it doesnt make sense, i know, but bear with me lmao fdfjh)**


	18. master plan

the panic and shock was so strong on the field that everyone could feel it, especially the present werewolves. melissa had checked jackson's pulse more than once, stating that he was in fact dead. she insisted on going with the ambulance to the hospital, and aneksi being aneksi, she demanded to join her out of impulse — much to isaac's dislike after what just happened.

"you're sure he's actually–" aneksi started in a husky voice.

"yes." melissa answered with a trembling voice. "i'm sorry."

"i just can't believe it. why would gerard want him dead? why jackson? why–" she started, but stopped when she felt how close she was to crying again.

melissa sighed before wrapping her arms around the brunette. aneksi would've been surprised over her doing such a thing after finding out about her and scott, but she was too down.

"i know you two were friends. i'm really sorry." she kissed the top of aneksi's head and caressed her arm with her thumb.

"i just can't believe he's dead. i mean, he might've been a real jerk but i liked him. and now he's gone." she cried silently while the ambulance took a stop.

melissa and aneksi were in the morgue together, staring at the body bag. aneksi heard something just as melissa noticed something too.

"what's that?" melissa mumbled as the two looked at some liquid dripping from the bag.

"take a step back." aneksi warned in a soft tone. melissa obeyed before aneksi slowly started unzipping the bag. letting out a shaky breath, she stepped back with her hand covering her mouth. jackson was in the bag, but not just in his dead body. there was a clear, disturbing cocoon from his neck and down. she looked back at melissa and swallowed a lump in her throat.

melissa didn't hesitate before calling scott to tell him. after pshyching herself up, aneksi placed herself close to jackson's body and glanced down at his claws. she bent down the slightest as she grazed her fingertip against the solid liquid.

"scott and isaac are coming. now i want to take a look at you." melissa said after hanging up the phone.

aneksi frowned abruptly whilst peering up at her. she usually caught up with things, and figured stuff out before anyone else — she even knew what scott was up to, in spite of him not telling her. but this, she didn't understand what melissa meant.

"what?"

"i couldn't help but notice how you literally limped out to the field with a hand against your stomach. also, your shirt is bloody."

"oh. okay." she mumbled and took off her jacket. aneksi carefully pulled off her shirt too, making it easier for the nurse to examine the wound. melissa made a face before kneeling down just a bit, barely touching the big wound.

"does that hurt?" melissa asked just as aneksi sucked in a sharp breath and expressed her pain through her face. "i see. what happened?"

"jackson paralyzed isaac on the field, and they took him to the locker room." aneksi started, twitching her fingers frequently. "i joined him, and then gerard showed up. i knocked out his hunters, but as i went for the old sack, he struck a silver sword in me. and then he ran away. he was about to kill isaac with it, to cut him in half."

melissa stared up at her and swallowed. she cracked a little smile and went to get some antibiotic ointments, to make sure the wound wouldn't get infected. aneksi put a hand lightly against her stomach and pursed her lips.

"you saved his life." she said once she got back. "scott told me you don't really feel helpful sometimes. but aneksi, you don't have to kill someone to save someone else's life. you just proved that. now, i don't know how much human help i can give you, but i'll just apply this and then bandage the wound."

"thanks, melissa." she smiled and prepared for the worst. the melissa hesitated before applying the antibiotic on the wound, which gave them a stronger reaction than they expected.

aneksi whimpered as she backed away with a shaking hand. it stung and burned really bad against her skin, let alone inside her. breathing heavily, she buried her face against her hands and harshly bit her lip, just waiting for the hurt to fade away.

"oh god, i'm sorry. i had no idea–" melissa started anxiously, shaking her head.

"it's fine. just put the bandage on and get it over with." aneksi assured her, and that's exactly what she did.

"i'm really sorry." she apologized once again, but then smiled oddly.

"what?"

"it just reminded me about... when you used to come because of a scraped knee, or even a papercut. your mom was usually busy, so i got to help you a lot. you loved the hospital, strangely so."

"i guess death fascinated me." aneksi said sarcastically and folded her arms together carefully.

"no, it's not–" melissa laughed quietly and pulled her fingers through her hair. "you used to listen to stories for hours. different stories from different people here. that's was fascinated you."

"sounds like me." aneksi smiled and quickly looked behind melissa's shoulder when she heard noises.

isaac and scott soon entered the morgue, stopping abruptly when they laid eyes on the half-naked teenager. isaac barely opened his mouth whereas scott simply raised his eyebrows. melissa was fast to toss aneksi the shirt before nudging scott's shoulder, so that he would look away. isaac, however, didn't.

"okay, where's jackson?" scott asked as he clasped his hands together. he turned his head to the side and gave isaac a look, which was completely ignored. "subtle, isaac. really."

aneksi rolled her eyes once her shirt and jacket was back on, watching melissa move scott over to the body. aneksi stayed by isaac's side and bit on her thumbnail.

"how's the wound?" isaac asked quietly and looked down at her.

"bad, thanks for asking. hopefully it'll get better." she frowned and averted her eyes to scott.

"what's happening to him?" scott asked, completely clueless. melissa gave him a look, hoping he would've had an answer.

"i thought that you were gonna' tell me! is it bad?" she answered, crossing her arms together.

"sure doesn't look good." isaac mumbled as he studied the kanima. jackson suddenly twitched, making everyone freak out for a brief moment.

"mom, could you please zip it?" scott asked. melisss gave him a stupid look, a short moment of hate since he was the big werewolf. nevertheless, she zipped it up to his chin where it got stuck.

"okay, what's happening? please, finish the zipping." aneksi said, not helping the situation at all. suddenly, jackson gnashed his strange teeth, making melissa jump back in fear.

"zip. zip! zip, mom, zip! zip!" scott repeated hastily, and after a moment, she managed to fully close the bag.

"we should call derek. maybe he'll know what it is and what to do." aneksi suggested, then nodded a little. "yeah, we should do that."

while scott called derek, isaac gazed at her and slid his hands down his pockets. he had tried to just ignore the image in his mind, and refrained from asking, but now he just couldn't.

"why were you only in a bra before?" he asked with a weak smirk. she hit his chest playfully and then gestured down to her stomach.

"melissa wanted to check on me. now get it off your mind." she explained, turning to scott.

"we need to get jackson to derek right now. mom, you go home, call aneksi's dad and tell him everything's fine." scott informed them, giving his mom a kiss on the temple before he took a hold of the bag.

aneksi and isaac assisted him with carrying the heavy body out of there unnoticed. unfortunately, they were stopped by the very chris argent.

"what do you want?" scott asked the hunter. aneksi felt isaac rest a hand softly against her back, sensing the slight fear growing inside her.

"we don't have much in common, scott, but right now we have a common enemy." chris said blankly, looking at them all.

"that's why i'm trying to get him out of here." scott retorted, nodding down to the bag. aneksi weakly shook her head, knowing that chris wasn't talking about the kanima.

"i didn't mean jackson." gesturing with her arm in the air in front of her to the obvious, she leaned her head back a little and blowed up her cheeks. "gerard has twisted his way into allison's head in the same way he did with kate. and i'm losing her. and i know you're losing her too."

"you're right. so can you trust me to fix this?" scott answered, receiving a weak head nod from chris. "then can you let us go?"

"no." chris said, making isaac look down at the ground with a sigh. "my car's faster."

they drove off to where they were supposed to meet up with derek. aneksi leaned her head tiredly against isaac's shoulder and fiddled with his fingers, trying to register everything that had happened the past hours in her head.

"what're you thinking about?" isaac asked so quietly and glanced at her.

"a lot. this is probably calmest and least eventful moment i've had since i woke up in that forest. so much happens so fast, i... i don't know. one second i'm in the locker room, and the next i'm on a lacrosse field. too much motion in so little time." she sighed and licked her bottom lip inside her mouth. "i want to sit for a week and do absolutely nothing. but that'll never happen."

"well... maybe you should step back for a while. i know that'd be pretty much impossible since you really want to help, but maybe you need to breathe. you are, as you say, everywhere."

"yeah, maybe." she mumbled and twisted a bit in her position. "on the other hand, helping you guys makes me feel good. besides, i don't believe my kidnappers turned me into all this so i can sit and do nothing. whatever their motives are, and what their real purpose and mission is... we'll find out. until then, i'm doing my best to do the right thing. like helping jackson."

"i wonder what they expect you to do. it bothers me somehow. i mean, there must be something they want." he mumbled and smiled tiredly at her. "anyway, how about you and i set a day to eat ice cream? or maybe watch a movie. or play some game–"

"that sounds great." she laughed and nodded faintly. "i've got all the time in the world. literally."

"unless someone stabs you with a wooden stake." he whispered to remind her and she rolled her eyes sideways.

"i really hope that never happens." she mumbled and bit on her thumbnail.

"me either."

looking up at him, aneksi flashed a soft smile of gratitude and a sort of love. she thought about how much more dreadful all of this would've been if isaac wasn't her friend. despite accusing him of being one of the bad guys, she knew better. he was just faithful and bonded with his alpha, and that wasn't anything she could blame. however, she couldn't understand it or try to imagine how it felt; she was her own pack of one person, not needing an alpha.

isaac kept his light eyes on her, lacing their fingers together in some comfortable way against her lap. he was aware that whatever he said wouldn't prevent her from helping them and interfering as if on instinct. she was stubborn, kind, open-minded, impulsive, daring, clever, observant and good. that's what he had picked up, and more. he simply wished that they would be granted more time to be alone, without any supernatural problems.

as he gently moved his hand to her cheek, caressing away some hair with his thumb, he began leaning in. scott turned around to speak but closed his mouth as he noticed how ready isaac was to kiss her.

"okay, awkward." aneksi laughed and carefully pulled back.

"i can literally smell the extreme tension back here. what's going on between you two?" scott asked with a childish smile. the two in the back exchanged a quick look, shrugging as they agreed to be blunt.

"we're not exactly sure, but he kissed me. twice." she answered, nodding towards isaac. "and we haven't really had any time to discuss this because there's more important things to do. i can hear jackson shifting inside his bag, are we there yet?"

"wait, you two are a thing now?" scott grinned, a few seconds before chris stopped the car in an alley.

"please, spare me the teenage babble. and for your own sake, don't be complicated. it's pretty easy not to be." chris said and stepped out of the car.

"we're not babbling, we just haven't had the time to talk about it!" aneksi defended as she followed him, folding her arms together. chris gave her a look and raised his eyebrows. then a strange expression flickered on his face, making her frown and then raise her fist to her mouth. "i'm so sorry. how insensitive."

"what are you apologizing for?" chris asked confused and took a step closer. she swallowed and glanced down at the ground.

"not to pour salt over the wound, but i sort of owe you an apology for what happened with... your wife. i never meant for her to get hurt. i just needed to save scott, and suddenly derek was there and–" she spoke hastily, but chris just lifted his palm in the air and cracked a weak smile.

"no need for that now. i understand. now where's der–" he assured her, just as derek stood up in front of them, sending chris a glare of hostility. "i'm here for jackson. not you."

"somehow i don't find that very comforting." derek stated, glancing at aneksi. "get him inside."

as the two teenagers carried jackson inside, derek barely grabbed aneksi's arm and walked beside her closely. she frowned up at him and sighed through her nose.

"what is it?" she asked. "if you're gonna' ask me for a favor or anything–"

"no, don't worry." he smiled and shook his head. "i want to thank you for all you've done so far. and i want to thank you for being there for isaac."

"yeah, i heard about boyd and erica. i mean, i don't doubt that the argents have captured them by now, but i'll help you find them. erica's my friend too. if anything happens to her..."

"you don't need to do that. they're my responsibility." he objected.

"i don't care. i want to. you should've learned by now that whatever you say won't affect my decision." she remarked, playfully nudging his arm as she neared jackson's body. much to everyone's surprise, derek unzipped the bag and grew his claws out. scott was quick to stop him and remind him how they were supposed to save him.

"think about it, scott. gerard controls him now. he's turned jackson into his own personal guard dog. and he set all of this in motion so that jackson could get even bigger and more powerful." derek argued, looking up at him.

"you promised me that we'd save him, derek." aneksi retorted, a hand on his shoulder. "there must be a way. we just have to break him free from gerard."

"we can't. i'm sorry, i know he's your friend–" derek started sadly, but wasn't allowed to continue his sentence with her as usual.

"you're right, he is my friend. i don't believe that the only solution is to kill him. where's lydia? if anyone could help, it'd be her."

"aneksi, i am just as severe as you are. we can't save him. he's gerard's dog now."

"no. no, he wouldn't do that. if jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live." chris objected in denial.

"of course not. anything that dangerous, that out of control, is better off dead." gerard suddenly appeared, a disturbing smile on his face.

aneksi let out a threatening growl, but isaac took a hold of her hand knowing just how much she acted on impulse. derek ignored whatever gerard said and aimed his claws to jackson's chest. the kanima however, dug its nails into derek's chest as it woke up. it lifted him up in the air before throwing him against the wall. aneksi was just about to rush to derek when an arrow hit isaac's shoulder out of nowhere.

he dropped to the floor, so she kneeled down beside him and pulled out the arrow quickly, getting a glimpse of allison behind the wall. helping him up as scott joined them, derek rolled back to the floor with his eyes glowing.

jackson had now fully transformed, but so had the rest of the teenagers. aneksi's face wasn't as wolf-like as the boys; her eyes were now black, her fangs visible and her claws sharp and ready. they all attacked one at the time, but the kanima had grown stronger.

aneksi was thrown towards the wall. learning from earlier, she pulled half a derek-move and jumped up in the air, landing on top of the kanima and locked her legs around its neck. forcing it down on the floor, she growled and knocked its head against the floor harshly.

isaac was about to hurry over to his alpha since jackson had paralyzed him when allison blocked his way. she slashed his guys furiously and then spun around to stab his back. aneksi widened her eyes as she used the element of surprise by vamp-speeding to allison, grabbed her wrist and harshly turned her around in a painful position.

"you easily manipulated moron." aneksi whispered with so much anger in her voice. seeing isaac getting so hurt triggered something in her, something she didn't like. "i know you're pissed because your mom died, but trust me, she had it coming."

allison sucked in a shaky breath, and aneksi opened her mouth — her fangs growing so slightly — as the veiny marks appeared beneath her eyes. she glanced down at the neck of the hunter and heard scott yell for her to back away, but chose to ignore it.

within a second, the kanima had kicked aneksi down to the floor beside isaac. allison was ready to attack derek, but the kanima grabbed her wrist and then took a hold of her neck. she listened whilst making sure isaac was okay as gerard exposed his real plan; to cure his inevitable cancer by turning into a werewolf.

that's when scott didn't have a choice but to give him what he wanted. aneksi discreetly smiled though, because when derek reluctantly gave gerard the bite, the old man's body violently rejected it.

"mountain ash!" gerard said in a raspy, angry voice.

"thank god that worked." aneksi whispered to herself as she looked up at scott with a proud smile.

"you knew about that?" isaac asked her and removed his hand from his now healed wound.

she nodded wearily as an answer. she had suspected scott's plan and therefore bluntly asked him about it, and scott trusted her. he trusted her a lot actually, maybe more than he liked to admit, because he knew she only wanted to do the right thing and she could keep it a secret.

out of nowhere, stiles' jeep came crashing through the wall, hitting the kanima. it was back up on its feet a second later, and lydia didn't hesitate before stepping forward. stiles tried to stop her, but both scott and aneksi held him back.

"jackson." she said quietly as she held up a key. jackson drew his claws back, refraining from slashing her. he slowly came back to normal, stepping back with the key in his hand.

aneksi averted her eyes to derek and frowned as he stared into the darkness. she followed his gaze and opened her mouth once she noticed another silhouette, hiding.

"derek..." she started, but he darted towards jackson, plunging his claws into his chest. "derek!" she yelled and was about to run after him, but scott held her back. "you promised!"

derek didn't stop. he and his uncle killed jackson without a second thought, right in front of lydia. she began — of course — to cry while everyone else stared in shock and sadness. stiles was about to step forward and comfort her when jackson started scraping his claws against the floor.

aneksi quickly nudged lydia, ushering for her to approach him. jackson had turned to a wolf for a moment before getting back to normal, embracing lydia in a tight hug. he then looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with aneksi, mouthing a "thank you."

she just smiled while sighing in relief. exiting the warehouse with isaac, she put her hands in the pockets of her jacket. isaac folded his arms together as they walked aimlessly; mainly trying to get away from everybody.

"neks... were you about to bite allison?" he asked the question perhaps everyone was wondering at that moment.

"i don't know. when she attacked you, i was just so furious. it didn't feel like me. and then i saw her neck and i heard her heart, the blood floating through her veins, i– i'm so glad jackson knocked my ass down. i don't want to know what would've happened otherwise." she looked down at the ground and almost felt disgusted with herself. "i'm just glad this night is over, and that jackson's finally okay."

"as okay as you can be after all this." isaac commented quietly and licked his lips. "seriously though. would you have actually bit her?"

"i don't know!" she exclaimed and gave him a look of frustration. "okay, i don't know. let's just state the obvious; i am a vampire. and as much as i might hate the thought of blood, maybe the craving for it is impossible to resist at some point. allison stabbed you and i lashed inside. i wanted her hurt because that's how much i care for you, apparently. to be quite frank, yes, i might've bit her."

isaac looked at her in silence and took in her words. his shoulder slumped down as he sighed, and he slowly released his arms, only to wrap them around her in a soothing way.

"you helped us in there. we'll figure all this out as soon as possible, okay?" he mumbled and felt her relax slowly.

"i don't think we can figure this out. it just is. besides, we've got something important to do." she reminded him, a look of remembrance on her face.

"and what's that?" he asked and studied her face carefully.

"we have to find and free erica and boyd. i don't care how long it takes, or how much effort. we need to help them."


	19. epilogue

"an alpha pack? a literal pack of alphas?" aneksi asked dumbfounded and folded her arms together while staring at the symbol.

"yes." peter sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands. derek pulled a smile; he had grown familiar with her repeating questions now and her questioning. peter however, hadn't met her before. "a pack with alphas only. how is that hard to understand?"

"it's bizarre. several alphas in the same pack? how does that even work? there must be some sort of leader. they are, after all, alphas." she continued, aware of how she was pissing peter off.

isaac simply nudged her as he suppressed a laugh, making her shut up about it now. she nudged him back and raised her eyebrows in a challenging way.

"okay, stop. we're supposed to be serious." isaac laughed and ruffled her dark hair. "i mean, we're a target now. or, derek."

"yeah, but you know how much i hate dramatic endings or pauses. and this guy..." she reminded them, pointing at peter. "seems like a guy who could definitely pull a dramatic sentence. i mean, more dramatic than derek. and that's bad enough."

"who is this girl anyway?" peter asked for maybe the tenth time now.

"i'm your doom." she whispered with a weak smirk and wiggled her eyebrows once.

"i'm gonna' kill her." peter said as he raised his hands in the air, as if showing how absolutely done he was with the teenager.

"too bad you can't. she's stronger than us." derek smiled and crossed his arms together. he and aneksi then fist-bumped each other, naturally almost.

"that's right, old man. dare to near me and i'll snap your neck with one hand." she partly joked and pursed her lips to prevent a grin from growing on her face.

peter stared at her with many emotions. it was evident he wanted to just knock her down, just once so that he could feel happy and release the frustration she brought. aneksi tilted her head to the side, aware of what a pain she was being.

"isaac." derek said quietly. isaac nodded once before wrapping his arms around aneksi's legs.

"hey!" she exclaimed whilst he threw her over his shoulder. "okay, put me down now." she demanded, but he just smiled and walked away from there.

"you know i would, but peter doesn't have much patience and you're tired." he retorted, putting her down in a forest near her house. "besides, we have some ice cream to eat and a movie to watch, don't we?"

"you really are annoying too." she narrowed with her eyes at him and stepped on a small branch.

"good, then we're annoying together. i have to leave something to scott first, and then i'll come to your house." he smiled before cupping her face and kissing her softly but briefly.

"okay." she nodded, and when he turned around to walk, she grabbed his collar carefully and collided their lips again.

isaac chuckled and happily smiled down at her. aneksi watched as he left while biting her lip, and then turned around herself to walk. she didn't make it far though, because a few steps forward someone blocked her way.

"hi again." the masked woman said. aneksi swallowed hard and flicked out her claws, but the woman raised her palm as if being a stop sign. "no need for that. i just want to talk."

"that's a first." aneksi muttered and reluctantly flicked them back to nails.

"you did very well during the final fight with jackson and gerard. and you saved isaac's life."

"stop talking to me like that. i'm not a student in some fancy school, alright. i bet you're not much older than i am."

"if that's what you want." she shrugged and folded her arms together slowly.

"what i want is for you to tell me who you are, who i am. i want to know what i dragged myself into, what i wanted. i want to remember." aneksi ranted angrily. the woman cautiously sat down on stump, most likely raising her eyebrows. exhaling, aneksi sat opposite to her and intertwined her hands against her lap.

"you'll get your memories back, don't worry about that. at the moment, we just want to see what you do and how you react to things. and how you discover your powers. and i really liked how you talked to peter, despite him being an old alpha and all." she laughed a bit by the end.

"but what do you want from me? what was the point with turning me into this? i have a hard time to believe that it's because you wanted me involved with scott's supernatural world."

"i can't say that yet." she sighed quietly and shook her head. "you'll get an answer to all your questions eventually, that i can promise."

"i'm never going to kill anyone, in case that's what you guys need. i don't think i'll ever be able to take someone's life." she stated severely, fiddling with a leaf. "it's too much. sure, i can fight a kanima, but killing someone... no."

"you really are pure and good. we didn't think you'd be able to kill. you have better morals than that. but let me ask you this; if it's isaac's life we're talking about, would you still not do it? let's say he'll die if you don't save him by being a bit brutal. still wouldn't do it...?"

aneksi stared at her before speeding up, a hand against her cold throat, and pressing her against the nearest tree. she hissed and tightened her grip of her neck.

"shut up." she murmured with a menacing tone in her voice. "i swear, if any of you even thinks about laying a finger on him–"

"i didn't mean it like that." she coughed and didn't make any resistance. "i was just asking."

"just asking? if you plan to hurt him just to provoke me, i'll rip out each one of your throats before you can even blink. and yes, i'm aware of what i'm saying and i mean every word of it." aneksi growled, releasing her grasp.

"you're lucky i like you and that i'm the one watching over you." the masked one stated with a calm voice. "anyone else in our team would've been on their way to plot isaac's potential death. but i won't."

"why not?" aneksi scoffed and licked her sharp fang before it grew back into a normal tooth. "how can i trust a single word coming out of your mouth? i can't do that. i'd be stupid if i did."

"i guess you can't. i wouldn't trust myself if i were you, so i understand."

"you said you were the one to watch me. are you even allowed to talk to me?" aneksi asked with a frown and crossed her arms together.

"actually, i'm not, except for when i'm told to. so i better leave, but first i'd like to say two things. one, you'll hopefully figure out your other abilities soon. they'll probably come very naturally, when you're not expecting it. second, i believe you'll find erica and boyd. you have stronger senses than any of your werewolf friends, so keep trying. but try and think of school too."

"that was a lot of information, can you just wait for a second and–" she started, but a branch snapping from a distance caused her to glance behind her shoulder. when she averted her eyes back in front of her, the girl was gone — as if she was never there. "you have got to stop doing that, it's getting freaky!"

"who are you talking to?" isaac laughed once he reached her. "and why are you still out here?"

"oh, i was talking to myself." she lied with a silly hand wave. "aneksi, you have got to stop doing that. it's freaky."

"okay..." he mumbled with a confused smile and started walking towards her house, both of them ready to sit and do absolutely nothing for as long as they could.


End file.
